Pretty Little Liars
by Jem 4ever
Summary: It's been years since the girls have seen Hanna. But when she returns, she brings more than just herself. The things that follow could end up being deadly; not just to her but to her friends and family as well. Can Aria, Spence and Em help Hanna escape from her deadly past? Or has she doomed them all by coming back to Rosewood? Femslash! Eventually Hannily. Chaps 11-current rated M
1. Friendly Reunion

**It's been 8 years since graduation. It's also been 5 years since Emily and the girls have seen or spoken to Hanna. -A has been arrested and they are not getting anymore texts. It has been 4 years since they put -A behind bars.**

**June 12th 2016**

Emily and Spencer were sitting at the Grille waiting for Aria to get there. They've been out of school for about 3 months now.

"I can't believe we have already graduated high school and now we're out of college. The time has flown by." Emily said.

"Yeah, I know. I guess when you're not looking over your shoulder every five seconds or flinching every time you get a text, then time will go by really fast." Spencer replied.

"So, how's being engaged to Toby going?" Emily asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"I love it. What about you? How does being engaged to Paige feel?"

Emily smiled and was about to answer when she heard the bell on the door ring. She looked up thinking it was Aria and saw a blonde that looked to be about their age. She didn't recognize her at first but she saw the mystery blonde look at a mini-blonde on her hip and whisper something and then turn to another mini-blonde at her side. The mystery blonde whispered something to the little girl and Emily watched turn and point in her direction. Emily knew exactly who the mystery blonde was as soon as she saw the little girl's face.

"Hey Em, are you alr-" Spencer started to ask but didn't get to finish as Emily was walking away. "Ok then."

"Han?"

"Emily. Hey." Hanna breathed.

"How are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm good." She replied.

"Yeah?

"Yeah." Hanna said.

"It's been way to long. Where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there." Hanna said. Emily went to pull her into a hug, but stopped when she saw Hanna wince.

"Are you ok?" Emily noticed Hanna rubbing her arms and took it in her hand. She pulled the three-quarter sleeve up and gasped lightly when she saw a hand-shaped bruise on Hanna's arm.

"Han, who did this to you?" Emily asked.

"No one, Em. It's nothing."

"Hanna that's not nothing." Then she saw the scared look in Hanna's eyes and a little bit of something else-maybe fear. "Han, I wont her you." She said softly completely aware of the two little girls beside Hanna.

"I know that. But-" She looked to the little girl beside her and lowered her voice. "Can we just forget about it for now? I promise I'll explain everything. Just not now.

Hanna was going to say something else but was interrupted by the mini-blonde pulling on her leg.

"Momma I hungry." She said.

"Ok Skye. Let's get a table and order our food."

**Ok so this my first time doing a Pretty Little Liars story, so please be nice.**


	2. Friendly Reunion cont

"Mama? Skye?" Emily asked. By this time Spencer had made her way over to the booth they were sitting in.

"Hey Han, it's good to see you." She said leaning over to hug Hanna and then settled back against the seat.

"Yeah she called me Mama. These are my daughters: Skyelynne Marie (points to left) and Anahbella Grace (points to right.) Skye, Bella these are Mommy's friends: Emily and Spencer. Can they call you Aunt Emily?"

Aria walked in at that moment and smiled when she saw Hanna.

"Oh my gosh Han, it's been way to long. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good."

"Who are these two cuties?" Aria asked.

"This is Bella Grace and Skye Marie." She replied once again pointing to the left and then the right. "Bella, Skye this is Mommy's other friend Aria."

Bella waved and then went back to drinking the hot chocolate Emily had gotten her. Emily thought it was strange that the five year would want hot chocolate since it was nearly 90 degrees out, but went ahead and got it when Hanna said she liked it that way.

The girls looked to Spencer. "What's you name?" Anah asked.

"My name is Spencer."

"My Mama showed us pictures of you. You're very pretty." Skye told her.

"Well, thank you. You guys are very pretty too."

"What do you say to Auntie Spence?" Hanna asked.

"Thank you!" The girls said. Then they looked over to Aria.

"Hi. Can we call you Aunt Ari?" Skye asked.

"Of course. You know, you two look just like your Mama. Both of you do."

"They may look like me, but they have their daddy's temper problem."

"Temper problem? I didn't know Caleb has a temper problem." Spencer chimed in at that time.

"He's uh...He's not their dad." Hanna said quietly. Her mood had gone from really happy to sad in a mater Of seconds and Spencer hated that she was the cause of it.

"Han? What do you mean he's not their dad?" Emily asked. She had seen the mood change in Hanna and was concerned about it.

"I don't want to talk about it here." Hanna said.

"Ok, do you want to head over to my apartment and talk there?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Hanna said. She instructed Bella to throw her cup away and then picked Skye up.

"Mama can I have another?"

"Not right now sweetie."

Emily bent down to the young blonde's level and said, "I have some hot chocolate at my house that I don't want. Do you know anyone who could drink it?"

Bella jumped up and down and said, "Me, me! I will Ain't Emmy!"

"Ok then, let's go get this girl some hot chocolate." Emily said.

The girls each went to their respective cars and headed to Emily apartment.

* * *

When they got to Emily and Paige's apartment, Emily showed Hanna where the hot chocolate was. Then she went to the living room to show Anah and Skye the movies she had.

"Ok, we have Cinderella, Snow White, Aladdin. Lets see." Emily moved over to the other end of the bookshelf. "Ohh, we got Scooby-Doo, Frozen, and Dora."

"Can we watch a Scooby movie please, Aunt Emmy?"

"Sure you can. Do you want Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island or Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders?" The girls chose Zombie Island and Emily put that in. Hanna came in with the hot chocolate then and gives it Anah. After making sure they were settled, Emily and Hanna went back to the kitchen where Spencer and Aria were.

Hanna took a deep breath and started to tell her story.


	3. Long Awaited Answers

**Trigger Warning: Talk of abuse and sexual assault. Please DO NOT read if you will be triggered! Abuse I am SO sorry it's been so long since I've updated this. I have been completely stuck on how to write what she's going to talk about.**

"It all started when I was in college" Hanna said. "I met this guy. His name was Justin Jameson and he was really sweet at first. He would take me out to eat, give me gifts all that stuff. But that only lasted a little under two years."

"So, what happened?" Aria asked.

"Well, about a year and a half after we started dating, he got laid off of work. The physical abuse usually consisted of slapping me or throwing to the ground and kicking my sides while yelling how useless I was. And then-" She paused. The next part was going to be difficult.

"Han, what did he do?" Emily asked softly. She knew whatever it was, wasn't good.

"In March of 2012 he r-raped me for the first time. Then he spent the night beating me." Hanna had tears streaming down her face by then and Spencer, who was the closest, pulled Hanna into her arms.

"You don't have to keep going sweetie." She said soothingly, running her hand through Hanna's hair.

"I want too." She took a deep breath. "A month later after missing my period I realized I was pregnant. We went to the doctors and he confirmed. Then at one of my checkups we found out I was having twins. Both girls." Another deep breath.

"Three months after the twins were born he started the physical abuse again. He had stopped during the pregnancy because he didn't want to hurt the babies. Then, when the girls were six months, I packed us a bag and left. Drove for nearly five hours before I stopped at a hotel. I met a real nice family. A girl named Ann and her husband who also had twins. Their daughters and Skye and Anah became quick friends even though they were still babies."

"One day in mid-December, I went to the supermarket to buy party supplies. Ann and Tom's twin girls Lilly and Lexie were turning four and their party was that Friday. Well, about half way through shopping, I noticed a man following me. I didn't recognize him, but it turned out to be Justin. He had changed. Shorter hair, clean shaven, and dressed in way different clothes."

"He jumped into my car in the parking lot and held a gun to me." Her voice starting cracking again. "He told me that if I didn't come home right then, then he would kill the girls and make my life living hell."

"We went back to Ann and Tom's house and he allowed me to pack a quick bag. Mostly with diapers and a change of clothes for me. Ann had went to pick Lil and Lex up from preschool and I knew Tom was on his way home from work, so I left a brief note saying he found me and threatened my children's lives if I didn't go with him."

"Mommy, the movie is over. Now what do we do?" Anah asked, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Are you guys tired? You could take a nap and then we'll do something fun." Hanna suggested.

"Ok, Mama. Can I have Bunny?" 'Bunny" was her favorite stuffed animal. She had gotten it for her first birthday from Tom and Ann and Hanna had to hide it from Justin because he didn't think the girls were worthy enough of getting presents.

"Sure, go look in my bag and get it out, ok?" Anah nodded and the left the room with Emily following behind her.

When Emily came back Hanna continued her story. "A week after he found us, he started-started to rape me again." Hanna sighed, wanting this to be over with. "He made sure that I knew that I completely deserved the beating I got each day. And that I had been a 'very bad girl' for 'running away'."

"I walked in on him one day yelling at the girls. He didn't know I was in the room, but I heard him tell Skye that 'she was going to get it'. Then I saw him make her t-touch him." Her breathing was shaky as she continued. "As soon as he did that I made my presence know. I mean I could all the crap he was doing to me, but them? They're only five for goodness sake! Anyway, as soon as he left for work that night I packed us all the clothes that I could fit in to suitcase and we were on the road before he even came home."

And now, here I am. Three years later. I've graduated college, and the girls start kindergarten in the fall." She leaned her head on Spencer's should who still had an arm wrapped around her.

"I swear I will never let him touch you again ok?" Emily said gently. Hanna nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Hanna, I hate to ask this," Emily started, "But did you ever go to the police and tell them what he did?"

Hanna scoffed. "Justin's parents _were _the police. His Dad is the captain of the Homicide team and his Mom is an officer. I went once and Justin denied everything and then threatened to get custody of Anah and Skye."

"I'll talk to Toby. Maybe he can do something." Spencer said.

"No!" Hanna said loudly, raising up from her reclined position against Spencer's shoulder. "You can't do that. Just-Please promise me that you'll give some time to adjust to not being around him. I just-All I want to right now, is spend time with you guys. Maybe watch a movie or something."

"Ok, I can do that for now." Spencer said.

"What movie do you want to watch? I have Disney for the kids and then I have adult movies." Emily said.

"Wait," Hanna said. "Did you say 'for the kids'? Who besides me has kids?" Hanna asked.

Aria raised her hand. "Me. I found out I was pregnant about six months after you left. Her name is Ella Grace Fitz and she will turn ten in August."

"Wow, do you have pictures?" Aria opened up the photo center of her phone and handed it to Hanna. A little girl that looked like a carbon copy of Aria except for Ezra's blue eyes had on a Cinderella Princess dress and a Halloween bag in one hand.

"She was four in that picture. Her favorite Princess is Cinderella. I swear we've watched it about a billion times." Aria said.

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching movies. At around 3 o'clock, the twins were up from their naps and had a late lunch of grilled cheese that Spencer made them.

**I need to know what you guys think. This chapter was specifically for Hanna telling what happened to her. Leave reviews please!**


	4. Free Day

Spencer walked into her house later that night. She never in a million years thought she would see her best friend again. Nor did think that the reason Hanna hadn't answered her texts, calls, or emails all these years would be because she had an abusive boyfriend. She wanted so bad to talk to Toby and get a warrant for the bastard that hurt her friend.

But she knew she couldn't do that. Hanna had practically begged her not too. So, instead she stayed at Emily's apartment and watched movies with the girls. And then she went home, to Toby, to her home loving boyfriend.

"Hey baby, how was your day with the girls? What's wrong sweetheart?" Toby asked seeing the sudden change in his girlfriend's mood.

Spencer sighed and then sat down beside Toby on the couch. "I uh- I saw Hanna today."

"Yeah? How was she? Does she look any different then high school?" Toby asked.

"Well, she's not doing too good. She's uh-she's had it really, really rough these past few years.

"What happened to her, baby?"

"She's been in an abusive relationship for the past eight years. She's been abused in every way possible." Spencer said, now in tears. "Emotional, verbal, physical, everything!"

"Oh, baby come here." Toby pulled her into his arms. "What can I do? How can I help make this better?"

"You can't do anything Toby. She practically begged me not to tell you. So, please promise me you won't do anything."

"Ok, I won't do anything until you want me too, ok?" Spencer nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Hanna woke to an unfamiliar room. She looked around and saw that she was in a bedroom. Then she remembered the day before. Her running into the girls at The Grill, coming back and telling them what had happened to her the past eight years and then her and the girls falling asleep during the movie.

She heard voices coming from outside the room and stood up. Walking to the door, she peeked out but didn't see anything, so she walked out and into the kitchen.

There she saw the twins each eating a bowl of Froot Loops and Emily and a girl that must have been Paige drinking coffee.

"Morning Han, do you want some coffee or some breakfast?" Emily asked.

"Um, sure." She sat down beside Anah. She looked to the clock and saw that it said 9:37. She swallowed and was suddenly afraid. Justin always beat her if she wasn't up before he got up at exactly eight a.m. and now she was afraid that Emily would be mad too.

"Hey, Hanna, are you ok?" Emily asJed her.

"Uh, yeah I-I'm fine. I'm sorry if the girls woke you up. I should have been more careful and made sure I was up with them." Hanna said.

"Han, the girls wanted to wake you up, but I wouldn't let them. I figured you needed the rest since you were up so late. Besides, I loved talking with them."

"Ok, um, do you want me to make to breakfast?"

"No, that's ok." Emily said, understanding that Justin must have something to Hanna in the mornings. "Hanna I need to you to know that this is a violent free household ok? I will never lay on hand on you or your girls in a non-comforting way. If you want to sleep in, in the mornings, then that is perfectly ok with me. I meant it when I said I would never let him touch you guys again. Ok?"

Hanna nodded with tears in her eyes. "Ok." She let Emily pull her into a hug and they stood in silence for a few minutes before Paige's voice broke it.

"I still don't understand what's going on here." Paige said, her voice making Hanna jump. She had forgotten Paige was in the room with them.

"I didn't tell her what's going on. I didn't know how much you wanted her to know." Emily told Hanna when she looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, thanks."

"Paige, I told you that Hanna and the girls have had it really rough these past few years, and now they need to stay here for a while." Emily said.

"Whatever." She sat her cup in the sink and then kissed Emily on the cheek. "I have to get to work. Love you Em." Paige grabbed her bag and then walked out the door.

Emily sighed before looking at Hanna. "I'm sorry about her. I was supposed to meet her for lunch, it's been arranged for weeks. She's just mad because I'm choosing to help you and the girls get settled instead of going to lunch with her."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm the reason you had to change plans. We can go somewhere else if it's a bother for you guys." Hanna said quietly.

"No, no, no. You don't have to do that. It's just a lunch that we can reschedule. It'll take a while, but it can still be done. Ok? You can stay here for as long as you need." Emily said.

"Yeah, ok."

"Good. Now, what would you like for breakfast? We have bacon, eggs, toast and cereal."

"Can I have eggs and bacon? With coffee, please." Then she turned to the twins. "Are you guys done with your cereal?"

"Yes Mommy. Aunt Emmy made her special cereal with strawberry yogurt on top. It was yummy!" Skye said.

"Well, did you say thank you to Aunt Emmy?" Hanna asked.

"Thank you for breakfast Aunt Emmy." Skye said. She and Anah handed Emily the bowls.

"You're very welcome." Emily sat Hanna's plate down in front of her along with the coffee. "What do you guys want to do now? I think there's some cartoons on if you want to go see."

"Ok, come on Skye, let's go see if Spongebob is on." The girls jumped down and ran to the living room.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I'm still…terrified that Justin will show up somewhere or that I'll wake up and this will all be a dream." Hanna said, almost in tears.

"Oh, sweetie, I can promise that this is far from a dream." Hanna nodded. She put her plate in the sink and then her and Emily went to the living room to see what the twins were doing.

They found them snuggled into the corner of the couch watching Bubble Guppies.

"Hey guys, is this one of your favorite shows?" Emily asked.

"Yep, Daddy only let us watch one hour of TV a day. He said if we watched more, then we would get what was coming." Then Skye turned to Emily and said, "Two shows of Bubble Guppies is one hour. When this is over, does that mean we have to stop watching? Daddy made us clean the kitchen and vacuum after out time was up. Do we have to do that here?"

"No, no absolutely not. You can watch TV for however long you want today, ok? And then if you want to do something else, we'll do that. Does that sound ok with you guys?"

"Yes, Aunt Emmy." Just then the song What Time is It? came on and the girls jumped up to dance.

* * *

A couple of hours later Emily made grilled cheese sandwiches and Mac &amp; Cheese for lunch.

After much begging and puppy dog eyes, Emily agreed to a picnic in the living room. She brought the plates out to the living room where Hanna had helped the girls move the coffee table out of the way and spread a blanket out on the floor. She was hopeful that the girls would continue to feel as welcome into her home as they were at the moment.

Soon lunch was over and the twins went to the room that was originally for Ella and laid down on her bunk beds. After receiving a confused look from Hanna, she explained that Ella, who was four at the time, explained to her that she needed bunk beds in this room for her and her future sister or brother.

This was also before Aria and Ezra told her that they probably wouldn't have another baby, if that was ok with her.

It was. It turned out she didn't was to not be the baby anymore.

So, after much debate, Skye got the top bunk and Anah took the bottom. Hanna and Emily went back to the living room and picked out another movie to watch until the twins got up from their nap.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. I think I may skip ahead at least a few months on the next chapter, but don't worry, this story is far from over.**

**If you guys want to stick with me that is.**

**Review please! At lease 10 reviews but I will take between 5-7.**


	5. Going to the Park

**I have had several request to make this a Hannily story. I will try my best, BUT first I have to do something about Emily and Paige.**

**As of right now, Emily and Paige are engaged, not married yet. Spencer and Toby are boyfriend and girlfriend. I will most likely have him propose I just don't know when.**

**I don't know when I will make this a Hannily story, but I promise I will do my best and you will all have to stick with me through it.**

**Last note, I promise. I need to know just how many people what this to turn into a Hannily story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**3 months later.**

About three months later and Hanna and the girls were starting to get into a routine. It was Friday, the twins had been in kindergarden for 4 weeks and they absolutely loved it. Now, it was Friday and they had a three-day weekend because Monday was Labor Day.

Hanna and Emily pulled up to the Rosewood Elementary and parked the car. "Come on, let's go get the girls and then we can go to the park and enjoy the last of the good weather."

The two walked inside to check the girls out. After that, they headed back to Emily's apartment to change the twins into play clothes before they headed to the park.

While waiting for them to get a couple of the toys they wanted to take park, Hanna sat down on the couch and turned the tv on.

_"Breaking news." _The broadcaster said. _"I am here with Justin Jameson. It has been approximately three months since his girlfriend and two daughters, age five, disappeared. Justin is making a desperate plea for them to return."_

The camera then showed Justin on a platform. He genuinely looked torn up, sad, that Hanna and the girls were gone, but Hanna knew better. He was really good at faking. Hanna turned her attention back to Justin, who was now speaking.

_"My name is Justin Jameson. My girlfriend, Hanna Marin, and our daughters Skylnne Jameson and Anahbella Jameson, disappeared this summer on June 12th. I-I went to work that day and had promised the girls we would all go to the park if they behaved for their mom." _He paused to swallow, parenting to be all torn up about it.

_"When I went on my lunch break, I called Hanna. She said the girls had been really good and we're taking a nap as we spoke."_

Hanna scoffed at that. The only thing he called for was to tell her what to make her for dinner. And if she didn't have it hot and ready, well then, she knew what was coming.

Back on the TV Justin continued talking. _"When I got home Hanna and the girls were gone. I was devastated. I didn't know why she left. I mean we were going so strong, so good. She didn't this once before. When the twins were six-months, she packed up and left. I looked for six months and then found her in a little town a couple of states over."_

_"By the time I found her, she was living with a family. They brain washed her into thinking I was no good for her. She made me miss our children's first birthday."_

_"I brought her home and everything was going good again. Then this happened. So I bed you Hanna, please baby, come home. Bring the girls and come back to me. I love you so much and I miss you terribly." _He was crying now and Hanna was really starting to believe him.

Emily found Hanna on the couch and only got to see what she was watching briefly. "Hanna, the girls are changed. Are you ready to go?"

"Um, yeah. I just need a jacket." She picked her jacket up off the back of the couch and put it on. She had tears in her eyes when she turned to look at Emily.

"Hey, what's wrong sweetheart?" She looked to the TV, but the news broadcast was off now. "Who was that on the TV?"

"I-it was Justin. God, Em, he was…he was making it sound like I lost my mind or something. That I ran away from the perfect life."

"Sweetie calm down, ok. Take a breath and tell me what happened." Emily said.

"It was a news broadcast. Justin was there and he was talking about the day I left him. He said that he didn't have any idea why I would do that. He said that he…he promised the girls we would go to the park if they behaved. He said everything was going good. That we had the perfect life and then I just up and left."

"Ok, ok. Just breath, alright? Just take a breath and everything will be ok. We're going to go to the park. We're going to have a picnic and then we'll sit there and watch the munchkins run off all that energy that they always seem to have. And you won't even have to think about that jerk. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Let's go." Emily nodded and went to get the girls, who were in the bedroom.

"Ok. Does everyone have their shoes and jackets?" When she received nods, she turned the tv and lights off and then opened the door. "All right then, let's get going."

* * *

At the park, Emily spread the blanket out on the ground while Hanna held the picnic basket and tried to keep the girls still. They were bouncing up and down and couldn't wait to go play on the 'super duper awesome jungle gyms.'

"Ok guys, come take a seat." Emily told the girls.

They came over and say down on the picnic blanket. It was a special kind of blanket that had butterflies, ladybugs and places that looked like plates, forks and spoons on it. It had a circle right above the plate that was for cups. Then on the edge, Hanna, Emily, Anah and Skye's names were written in cursive, one name on each side.

"Ok, let's see. We have a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich and apple juice for Miss Anah. A peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich and grape juice for Miss Skyelnne. A peanut butter, banana, and strawberry and grape jelly sandwich for Hanna." Emily made a face at that one and then handed Hanna her water.

"And a grilled cheese and water for me."

"You sandwich is so boring compared to ours." Hanna said, laughing.

"Yeah well, at least mine is better than yours. I mean bananas and both types of jelly?"

Hanna stuck her tongue out at Emily before she took a bite of her sandwich.

* * *

"Mommy, I'm done with my lunch." Anah said about ten minutes later. "Can I go play, please?"

"Yes, but first let's wipe your hands off." Hanna helped Anah and Skye wipe their hands off. "Now, what do you tell Aunt Emmy?"

"Thank you for the picnic, Aunt Emmy."

"Thanks, Aunt Emmy."

"You guys are welcome. Go play for a little while, ok. Then we can go home and watch the princess movie that's coming on."

"Ok. Come on Mommy! Let's go swing!" Hanna stood up and ran after the girls towards the swings. She helped the girls climb on and then took turns pushing them.

Emily sat back on the blanket and watched her best friend, smiling and laughing. She didn't know if she was ever going to see that smile or hear her laugh again.

"Mama, come down the slide with me!" Anah yelled as she ran over to the jungle gym. Hanna was helping Skye go across the monkey bars, and turned her head when she heard Anah yelling for her.

"Hold on just a sec, baby. I'm helping sissy do the monkey bars and then I'll go with you ok?"

"Ok, Mama." She jumped down and ran over to the sand box. They were the only ones there since it was Labor Day weekend, so it was okay that she left the sand toys the.

"Ok baby doll. Do you guys want to go down the slide now?"

"Yeah, yeah!" They ran over to the jungle gym and up the stairs, Hanna following them.

After going down the slide a couple of times, Hanna decided that she was wore out and went back to the bench to sit with Emily.

She sat there for about twenty minutes and watched the girls go back and forth between there sand box, slides, and Merry-go-round.

After a few more minutes, Hanna stood up to throw away the trash. On her way back, she thought she saw a man watching her. She suddenly had the feeling that Justin had found her, but shook it off and told herself there was now way Justin found her, not after this morning.

* * *

**Anah's P.O.V.**

"Annie, you gotta count to ten ok? Then come find me!" Skye told her. I turned around and and closed my eyes. Then I turned back around and ran off to find Skye.

"Ready or not, here I come!" I yelled.

I looked by the swings mad the monkeys bars. Then I saw my sister's light up shoes in the tube by the slide.

"Found you!" I yelled.

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

A couple of hours later it was close to supper time. They had been at the park for two and half hours.

"Do you want to go get the girls while I pack up the picnic?" Emily asked. Hanna nodded and called the girls over.

When they got home, Emily started a pot of Mac and Cheese. She made some chicken for her, Hanna and Paige. After dinner was done, they looked for the Snow White movie that was coming on.

"Auntie Paige, Auntie Paige! Come wa'ch Snow White wid us!" The girls yelled, jumping up and down around their aunt.

"No that's ok guys. I had a long day at work and now I'm really tired." She gave the girls a smile that was clearly fake.

"Aw. Ok." Emily came over to the twins and picked up Anah, throwing her over her shoulder.

"Come you two trouble makers. The movie is about to start." She playfully threw Anah down on the couch and then said, "Who wants popcorn?"

"Me, me! I do, Aunt Emmy!" The girls cheered.

"Ok, pause the movie and I will be back in a minute." She walked into the kitchen, whispering to Paige that she needed to talk to her.

"What the hell is your problem, Paige? You treat those girls like crap and you try your very hardest to make Hanna feel about as unwelcome as you can." Emily asked in an angry voice. She opened a cabinet and took out a package of popcorn. She put it in the microwave and pressed the button for '3 minutes'.

"I just don't understand why they're still here! I mean it's been three months. What? Is she still going on with that lie that she's been abused?" Paige rolled her eyes. "Really? Is that what she's saying as her excuse for not returning your calls, texts or emails for a whole decade?"

Emily sighed and tried not to get mad. The last thing she needed was to get mad and have the girls or Hanna walk in and think Emily gets violent with her fiancé.

"Paige you're my fiancé and you're supposed to be on my side no matter what. That includes being on my side during the time I am helping my best friend who has been abused and taken advantage of for the past decade."

"She is not telling a lie. I can see it in her eyes. Now, just because you're jealous and you don't want to share me with someone else, doesn't mean you can be a bitch. Because if that's what you want to do, then you are not the same person that I asked to marry me. And you're definitely not the person I want to mother Ryleigh with me."

And with that, Emily took the popcorn out of the microwave and put into three separate bowls. Then she walked back to the living room.

* * *

**Here it is! I want to know what you think.**

**5 reviews please!**

**Just in case you're confised. ****Ryleigh is the baby Emily and Paige are going to adopt. They met a women, Tyrese Jones, who is pregnant, but is unable to take care of the baby by herself.**

**Her only request was to name it Ryleigh after her sister who died in a car crash at the age of 10.**

**The next chapter will have a huge step for Hanna.**


	6. Baby Steps

**Sorry i don't realize that the chapter had been screwed up. Next time please leave a review or PM me if the chalter is unreadable.**

**I appreciate the reviews guys, but please, if you don't like the pairings I have in this story, then don't read!**

**Sorry if the grammar is hard to read. I tried to get it as close to a five year old's as possible.**

**Trigger Warning: slight trigger warning for this chapter. Reaccounts of abuse.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

One week later, Emily and Hanna were in the kitchen. It was lunchtime and Spencer and Aria were coming over with Ella Grace for a girls day at Emily's apartment.

"Em? Can I talk to you about something?" Hanna asked as she walked into the kitchen Saturday morning.

"Yeah, of course. What's wrong?" Emily put the towel she was using to dry the dishes with down and then sat down at the table with Hanna.

"I-I uh. I think I'm ready to-…to go and talk to the police." Hanna whispered.

"Are you sure? I mean, because you don't have too. You don't have to do anything that you're not ready for."

"No…no I'm ready. I want to be able to stay here when he comes looking for us." Hanna looked up at Emily. "Will you come with me? I don't think I can do it by myself."

"Yeah, yes of course I will Hanna. You don't even have to ask. I'll go and I will stay with you the entire time. Ok?" Emily pulled Hanna into a hug and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"Mama, Mama! Auntie Aria and Auntie Spence just pulled up!" The girls yelled, as they ran into the kitchen.

"Ok, ok. Listen, Mommy and Aunt Emmy have to go to town for a little while ok? We need you to stay here with Auntie Aria and Spence. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Mama. We can s'ow Ella our woom." Anah said. Ella's room had become the twins room. Ella understood the basics of why her room was given to two five year old strangers. Just that, Hanna was her mom, Aunt Emily and Aunt Spencer's best friend and that they needed to borrow her room.

"Hi, Aunt Emily!" Ella Grace said as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Hey, there's my bug. Come here." She pulled Ella into a hug. "How's being a fourth grader feel?"

"I love the fourth grade! But Mama and Daddy said that I'm growing up too fast." Ella smiled at her mom.

"Well, it's true! I remember the day you were born like it was yesterday. Listen, I need to talk to your Mom and Auntie Spence for a few minutes, ok? Can you go and play with twins. I think they're in their room coloring." Ella nodded and ran off to the twins' bedroom.

Emily looked to Spencer and Aria, who looked back at with confused looks.

"Hanna has decided to…talk to the police." Emily started. She saw the shocked looks on Spencer and Aria's faces. "I'm going to go with her and we need you guys to watch the twins for us."

"Of course, we can do that. Just…call us? Let us know how it went. Ok. Please?" Spencer said.

"Yes, we'll do that." Emily said.

After saying goodbye to the twins and to Ella, Hanna and Emily left.

* * *

The drive to the precinct was quiet and felt like it was being dragged on for hours for Hanna. Finally, they got to the police station and got out of the car.

Everything was okay until they got almost to the door, where Hanna froze, causing Emily to stop walking too.

"Hey, you're ok. What's wrong?" Emily asked, going back to Hanna's side.

"I…I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't do this. Maybe I should just wait." Hanna nodded her head. "Yeah, I think…I think that's what I should do. We should wait and we can go back to the apartment. I haven't been away from the girls this long on the weekend before and they're probably wondering where I am."

"Hey, hey. Hanna look at me." Emily put a hand out to stop Hanna from walking away. "Hanna the girls are fine. Ok? Spencer and Aria won't let anything happen to them. I promise. Now, here's what we can do, ok, are you listening?" When Hanna nodded she continued.

"If you want to go home, we'll do that. But…if you want to go in there, then we'll go. I'll go with you and I will stay with every second. Ok? I won't leave your side unless you want me to. Ok?"

"Yeah…ok." Hanna sighed.

"So…what do you want to do? Do you want to go home? Or do you want to go in there?" Emily asked.

Hanna sighed, "I want to go in there. Just…don't leave me, ok?"

"I won't. I promise." After waiting for a few more minutes, Hanna was ready to go inside. They walked in and to the first office they saw.

"Hello, I'm Officer Thomas. Can I help you with something?" A young man said.

"Yes, I uh…I need to talk to someone about my boyfriend. He um…he's been abusing me and I'd like to do something about it." Hanna said quietly.

"Of course. Come with me and we'll go somewhere where it quieter." The officer led them over to the a room and then looked at Emily. "I'm sorry ma'am. I'm going to have to ask you to wait out here."

"No! No, I…I want Emily to come with me. Please." Officer Thomas nodded and opened the door.

Once inside and everyone was situated, he pulled out a tape recorder. "Ok, now we can go as slow as you need. Ok?" Hanna nodded.

"All right. For the record, please state your name and age."

"My name is Hanna Elizabeth Marin and I am 28 years old."

"Good. Now, please state the assailant's name and age."

"Justin Michael Jameson. Age 32."

"Good. Please state the reason that you are here."

"Um, he's my boyfriend and has been abusive towards me for the past eight years. I would like to do something about it." Hanna said quietly.

"Ok. Please tell how you and Mr. Jameson met."

"We met on the first day of college in August of 2008. We became fast friends and then in October of 2008 we decided to start dating."

"Good. You're doing good Hanna." Officer Thomas said, making Hanna want to roll her eyes but she didn't do it.

"Please tell me about your relationship with Mr. Jameson and when exactly he became abusive."

"Well, for about a year and a half, everything was going good. He would buy me flowers, candy, take me out to eat. Then in September of 2010 he lost his job, started verbally abusing me. Saying I was worthless and couldn't do anything right." Hanna stopped to wipe her tears and then continued.

"He also started drinking more then. When he was drunk, he would slap me in the face or grab my arms really roughly. I never knew whether he would be on a good mood or bad mood. When he was in a good mood, then he would let me order out, we would eat on the couch, watch movies."

"But when he was in a bad mood, I could always tell. Like we would be put with friends and I would…..say something and then I could just tell just by looking at his eyes." She sighed.

"In March of 2010, he uh…he…r-raped me for the first time. Um-I…that's when I became pregnant with our twin daughters."

Officer Thomas looked up from writing on notepad with a surprised look on his face. "You have children, ma'am?"

"Um…y-yes I do. Twin girls. They are five years old."

"Ok, will you please tell me their names?"

"Uh yeah. There is Anahbella Marin and Skyelnne Marin."

"Ok, I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Has he ever been abusive toward your daughters?"

Hanna's eyes filled with tears again and she nodded. "Yes, um…he-he yells at them. My daughter, Skye, uh…she…we had more of a difficult time potty training her and whenever she would have an accident Justin would yell at her. Uh…he would tell her that she was a w-worthless piece of crap and he would call her stupid."

* * *

The interview went on for another ten minutes and then Officer Thomas decided they had enough to go on. He asked her for a picture of Justin, so they could put out on arrest warrant with a picture in case he ever came to Rosewood looking for Hanna or the girls.

* * *

**Here it is! Please review!**

**10 reviews for the next chapter!**

**I'm not sure how a real interview about this would go, but I tried my best.**


	7. Happy Birthday!

**Let's review: Hanna ran into the girls at the Grill (June). She told them what she had been up to for the past decade (June). Hanna and Emily went to the police, gave a statement, and got an arrest warrant out for Justin (September). The twins started kindergarten (August), and are now turning six (December).**

**I do not own Danables yogurt, Lucky Charms or Rizzoli &amp; Isles.**

**I don't own the company that the special birthday calls, or any other thing familiar item in this story**.

* * *

**3 months later.** **Monday, December 10th, 2018. 8:00 a.m.**

Monday morning, Skye's eyes pop open. She beams as she realizes what today is. She jumps out of bed and goes over to the other side of the room. Her Aunt Emmy had bought them bunk beds and a twin bed, so Ella Grace could still sleep in there when she had sleepovers with them.

"Anah, wake up! Today's our super-special day." She tells her sister. Anah opens her eyes and smiles too.

"We're six today, sissy! Let's go get Mama!" Anah runs out of the room with her sister on her heels.

"Mommy, Mommy! Mama!" Anah yells, as she and Skye go into Emily's room.

"Hey, baby. Good morning."

"Guess what today is, Mama!" Skye shouts.

"Mmm." Hanna pretends to think. "Is it taco day?" Emily had gotten into the habit of making tacos for lunch on Mondays.

"No, well yes, but its our bir'day!"

"I know. My babies are growing up so fast!"

"Can we call Auntie Ar and Auntie Spence?" Anah asks, jumping up and down on her knees.

"I guess so. But, she may not answer right away, sweetie." Hanna got the Danables yogurt and Lucky Charms out. It was a special birthday breakfast hanna had been giving the girl since they were two years old. It was simple, tasted very good, and was a tradition she could hold up even when Justin was being an ass.

"That's ok, Mama." Skye says. "Can I wake Auntie Emmy up?"

"Yes, but be nice about it ok? And no screaming, please." Hanna says. She sits a Sofia the First bowl down in front of Anah's seat, and a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse bowl in front of Skye's seat. Hanna couldn't find a Minnie bowl, so Skye went with Mickey instead.

* * *

**In Emily's bedroom.**

"Aunt Emmy! It's time to wake up." Skye sing-songs.

Emily rolls over to see a mini-blonde inches away from her face. Skye moved back to let Emily sit up.

"It's my bir'day today, Aunt Emmy!"

"Yes, I know baby. Happy Birthday, baby girl. C'mere." Emily pulls Skye to her and then opens her arms for Anah who comes running in at that moment. The twins are wearing their matching Rudolph footy pjs that were a present from Spencer and Toby. They had convinced Toby (who was not yet immune to puppy dog eyes), to let them open a present early.

* * *

**Kitchen**

"Aunt Emmy, Mommy can make you a su-pencil bir'day breakfast." Skye says. She and Anah climb into their seats and start eat their breakfast.

"You know? That actually looks pretty good. I think I'll try a bowl." Emily got the cereal and some yogurt out, making her own concoction of yogurty-cereal.

* * *

"Mommy, may we please open a present early?" Anah asks, after she gets done eating.

"Well, actually, you should be getting a call from someone by special." Hanna says, sharing a smile with Emily.

At that moment, Hanna's phone started to ring. She picks it up and smiles, then hands it to Anah.

"Hello?" Anah says, looking confused. She didn't know who is it could be since Aria and Spencer were both still asleep.

"Hello! Is this Miss Anah?" The voice on the other end says. Anah's face lights up and Emily's pulls her phone out of recored this moment.

"Who is it?" Hanna asks softly

"It's Sofia!" Anah squeals.

"Anah, can you tell me how old you are today?" Sofia asks.

"I'm six!" The kindergartener replies happily.

"Wow! You are a big girl today, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, Anah, do you have a twin sister?"

"Yes, I do. Her name is Skye!"

"I have someone here who really wants to talk to her. Can you hand her the phone?"

"Ok!" She hands Skye the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Skye!" The voice says.

Skye squeals and jumps up and down. "It's Minnie!"

"Skye, how old are you today?" Minnie asks.

"I'm six!"

"Well, happy sixth birthday Skye."

"Thank you very much. Is Mickey there too?" Skye asks, causing Hanna to have to stifle a laugh.

"Yes he is. In fact, he's calling me, so I have to go. But, you make sure that you and Anah have a very good birthday today. Ok?"

"Ok! Bye Minnie!" Skye hands the phone back to Hanna.

"Mommy, Sofia called me!" Anah says as Skye says, "Minnie called!"

"I know! Were you surprised?"

"Yeah, thank you Mommy!"

"You're welcome baby!"

* * *

**2:45 p.m. Same day.**

Skye and Anah are running around the park where their friends, Aria, Ezra, Ella Grace, Spencer, Toby and the twins' friends from school were.

Emily had to promise Hanna that she would talk Toby into putting police officers at the gates with Justin's picture because they had yet to catch him, and she didn't want him to be able to slip in and get the girls, because he knew she wouldn't let him leave with just them.

After promising that, Hanna seemed less reluctant to letting the girls run free through the park. They had been at the park for an hour and a half and had just gotten down with cake and ice cream.

Anah had a Sofia the First cake and Skye had a Minnie and Daisy cake. Their party decorations were princess themed. Minnie and Daisy were also considered princesses on this day.

"Ok, guys! Let's do presents and then we need to go home because it's starting to get chilly out here. Ok?" Hanna calls out to the twins'.

Anah and Skye each took a side of the picnic table and began opening their presents. They got a Barbie playhouse, some new winter clothes (Anah took after Hanna and absolutely loved clothes), a Sofia the First doll and a Minnie the Mouse stuffed mouse.

"Mama, look! I got a Sofia the First doll! And it talks!" Anah pushed the dolls stomach causing it to sing.

"Yes, you did. Tell Uncle Toby and Auntie Spence thank you." Hanna says and Anah does as told.

Just then, Ezra comes walking back to the table carrying a semi-large box.

"Holy crap, Ezra. What did you get them?" Hanna asks.

"Just wait and see." He opens the box and let's the girls pull out the tissue paper.

There are 20 different Barbie dolls. 10 for Anah and 10 for Skye. There's Monster High, Princess, and all kinds of other barbies.

"Thank you Uncle Ezra! Thanks Auntie Ar!"

"You're very welcome guys." Aria says.

"Hey, now you can play with me and my barbie playhouse, too!" Ella says. The ten-year-old quickly grew to love the twins and is now like a protective big sister.

* * *

**Later that same day. 8:00 p.m.**

"Alright, ladies, time for a bath and then bed." Hanna ushered the twins into the bathroom where they took bath.

"Mommy, can you read us a bedtime story?" Skye asked two hours later when they finally got in bed.

"Sure sweetie. Go pick one out." Hanna took the book from Skye and started to read.

* * *

**Here it is!**

**PLease review! I need 15 for the next chapter!**

**I may do a flashback in one of the twins' points of views for the next chapter, but im not sure yet.**

**Let me know what you want and if you want if, what do you what to see? **

**(Birthday, Anah and Skye getting into trouble, Hanna getting into trouble, something w/Ann and Tom(People who took them in when the twins were six-months) ect.)**


	8. Cleaning Day

**For those of you who want Caleb to come into the picture, please remember that Hanna was abused for eight years, SIX OF WHICH she was sexually abused.**

**That means she's not going trust guys for a long time (especially ones she might get into a romantic relationship with) and I want this story to be as realistic as possible.**

**That means having to wait probably three years at least before she can trust them.**

**Hanna does not yet fully trust Ezra and Toby. She's okay with them being in the room if the girls are with her but not if she's alone with them.**

**SO if you don't want to wait another decent amount of chapters (say 7-8) because I will be writing every few months, before Hanna even runs into Caleb, then please DO NOT read!**

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING: I'm going full on flashback with this chapter, so please be aware that it has physical abuse in it!**

**This chapter is rated T for language and abuse.**

* * *

**The grammar in this chapter is kind of bad because they're still three-years-old even though they can do the things they can do.**

* * *

**July 2nd, 2016 8:00 a.m.**

**Anah: 3  
Skye: 3**

**Hanna and Justin's room. Hanna's P.O.V.**

* * *

I wake up to a dark room. I see Justin laying beside me. He tries to kiss me, but I push him away.

"Now, now. My lovely girlfriend doesn't want to kiss me?" He asks. For a moment I'm reminded of the man I fell in love with. But then all that changes.

"Please, Justin. Not today. I just-I don't feel good." My head hurts, my throat hurts, and I can hardly breath because of my nose.

"Oh, you poor little baby." Then he grabs my face and forcibly presses it against his.

"Get up, now!" He says, his mood changing drastically. "I want that bathroom scrubbed and cleaned by 8:30. Go! Now!" He yanks me up and shoves me out of the bedroom.

I sigh and go to the bathroom. I take a bucket out of the cabinet below the sink and start filling it with water. I wish I had the guts to stand up to him and leave him.

It doesn't help that both his mom and dad are part of the police department. I really wish Spencer was here. She's got a real protective side and definitely would not not take Justin's shit.

* * *

**Skyelynn and Anahbella's room. ****Skye's P.O.V.**

* * *

I was having a really good dream. I dreamed that Daddy wasn't a mean man and he surprised Mommy with some pretty roses for her birthday. And then she said we could go to the beach that weekend. Then Daddy picked me up and spun me around in the air. It was really fun. Then, suddenly I am woke by Daddy yelling as he comes up the stairs.

Oh, yeah, that's right. Daddy isn't nice, he doesn't give Mommy roses for her birthday, we don't get to go to the beach and Daddy doesn't spin me around in the air.

Then I realize he's yelling at us. I jump out of bed and run over to Anah's bed.

"Anah, Anah wake up! Dad will be in here in a minute!" Anah rolls over and says,

"Who cares? I hate him and wish he would die." Then she rolls back over.

I sigh and run over to my dresser. I quickly take my clothes off and then put clean ones on. Some people may not believe I can dress myself cause I'm only three, but I can. Then I hear,

"If you two aren't up when I get up there, then you can forget about having breakfast!"

I'm in the middle of brushing my hair when the door slams open. There's a picture hanging on the wall and it falls down when the door hits the part of the wall that it's on.

I turn and see Anah putting her shirt on. She already has her pants on and I didn't even hear her get up.

"What are you staring at, you little brat. Huh?" Dad says. He come over to me and takes the brush away from me, taking hair with it. "Hurry it up! That kitchen isn't going to clean itself!" Then he sees Anah struggling to put her shirt on.

"Oh, look at you. You're so retarded that you can't even manage to put your shirt." He goes over to her and my eyes widen when slaps her so hard that she loses her balance as falls.

"Get up! Now! And I don't want to hear or see even think about crying, you little pieces of crap!" He stops out and I run over to Anah.

"Annie, are you ok?" I ask. She jerks away and finishes putting on her shirt.

"I'm fine Skye. Hurry up. I don't want you to get us in trouble again." Then she walks out of the room.

* * *

When we get to the bottom of the stairs, Dad says,

"Come on you two retards. Hurry it up. You have five minutes to finish your breakfast."

Me and Skye hurry and sit at our seats. I have a hard time getting into my seat because I'm so small and it causes Dad to yell again.

"God, I have to everything around here, don't I?" He comes over and picks me up by the arm, putting me in my seat.

"Hurry up and eat! I don't got all day!"

* * *

When we get done eating, dad makes us clean the kitchen up. We have to scrub the floor.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Anah says.

I gasp because she just said a bad word. I hope dad didn't hear her.

"Annie! Don't say that! Dad will punish you for saying bad words!" I tell her.

"Who cares anyways. Dad will always be mean." She throws the rag she's using to scrub the floor down and stands up. She turns around and bumps into Daddy.

"So, the little brat knows how to cuss, huh? Good, that's good. It's means you're not too retarded to retain something."

Just then, Mommy walks downstairs. I guess she was still in the bathroom cleaning it.

"Justin! Leave them alone! They didn't do one thing to you!" Mommy yells to Daddy. She knows better than to talk back to Dad, but she does it anyways.

"Oh, really?" Daddy goes over to Mommy and grabs her arm and drags her out.

Me and Anah never know what Dad does to Mommy when they go out of the room, but Mommy is always different when she comes back.

_**| I'll leave you to your imagination for this part. You can decide what you think will happen to Hanna. |**_

* * *

**Three and a half hours later. 11:30 a.m.**

We finally got done with kitchen and now we are watching Bubble Guppies. Daddy says one hour and then we have to vacum. Daddy comed back downstairs and telled us we can watch for one hour.

Mommy and Daddy were in their bedroom for a really long time. Mommy always gets bruises on her when they leave the bedroom.

"Sissy, look. They sing in' the lunch song." Anah says to me.

"Come on," I say. "Let's dance." We get up and start dancin'.

**One hour later.**

"Ok, you little brats. Get over here and start vacuuming!" We go over to him.

I try to help Anah, but Daddy grabs my arm. "No, you. In the kitchen. Now." He says. I go to the kitchen, cause I know not to talk back.

"Now, get up there and start cleaning those dishes. Now!" I go over and start cleaning the dishes. The water is really hot, but I know not to cry about 'cause it will cause Daddy to yell even more.

"Hurry it up! You have 15 minutes to clean those!"

Then, suddenly I feel a sting on my hand. I pull it out of the water and its bleeding. I can't help but start crying because it hurts really bad.

"What are you crying about, you little brat?"

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy. I cutted my hand."

"Well, I guess you should get a bandaid and then go watch tv, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess I should do the dishes too." He mumbles. He comes over and grabs my hand and looks at it.

"Oh, it's fine, you retard." He shoves my hand back into the water. "Now, little here. I don't want to see or hear another word or sound coming from you. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Good. Now get to it!" He walks back out again.

* * *

**Here it is! I hope you like it!**

**10 reviews for th next chapter.**

**Let me know if you want another flashback!**


	9. Author's Note

Ok, here's the deal. I think I need to go on a break with this story until I decide whether this is going to be a Hannily or Haleb story.

Just until I can get an outline and be sure of what I'm going to do with the next few chapters. I may only be gone for two weeks-1 month.

Please, stick with me through this and be patient.


	10. Not-so-Fun Family Vacation

**I'm back!**

**I suggest that if you don't like femslash, you stop reading right now. I don't want hear about Hanna being forced into this relationship or anything like that. Thanks!**

**This chapter is rated T for recounts of abuse and character death.**

* * *

**Flashback**

**Monday, June 1st, 2014.**

**Aaden Michael Marin: 4 years**

**Aadlyn Michaela Marin: 4 years**

**Anahbella Grace Marin****: 18 months**

**Skyelynn Arianna Marin****: 18 months**

* * *

**Monday morning Justin storms into his and Hanna's bedroom. Hethrows a bag at her and demands,**

**"Get up. Get packed. Do it now. We're taking a road trip." Then he goes to the nursery where the twins are.**

**He grabs the diaper bag out of the floor and begins stuffing diapers, bottles, and changes of clothes into it.**

**Once the bag is packed he storms back into his room.**

**"Hanna hurry your ass up. I don't got all day to do this."**

**"Justin where are you taking us? I have to get the twins to daycare and I need to go to work." Hanna says, moving around slowly. Justin gave her another beating the night before and she was really feeling it at the moment.**

**"If I wanted you to know then I would have told you. Now hurry up you dumb whore." He storms out and down the stairs. Hanna continues to pack clothes praying that two weeks worth is enough and that she wont get another beating for not packing enough clothes.**

**Once Hanna is finished packing she slips fresh clothes on, brushes her teeth, and brushes her hair. Then she goes to the nursery and looks at the diaper bag. She quickly dumps the clothes out and repacks it in record time. Then she stand and walks to Skye's crib.**

**"Hey there little angel. Daddy is taking us on a road trip. Yeah, we're going to have so much fun. You two are going to get to see so many new things." Hanna tells her knowing the trip will be anything but fun.**

**After changing Skye's diaper, she moves to Anah's crib.**

**"There Momma's Little Monkey. How are you today?"**

**Anah gives a toothy grin and babbles, "Mama! Mama, Mama, Mama!"**

**"Ok, you two come on. Let's go tell Daddy we're ready and then we can get you come yummy 'nanas for breakfast." Hanna finishes chaging the twins hoping Justin will at least let her give the girls a couple of bites of bananas.**

**When they get downstairs the girls run to Justin. "Dada! Dada, Dada!"**

**"Leave me alone you little brats." Justin brushes them off and causes Skye to fall.**

**"J-Justin I need to feed the twins and then we can leave." Hanna says. Then sees the look in his eyes and adds, "If t-that's ok with you."**

**"Make it fast." He comes closer. "I don't got all day."**

**He jerks the bags up and storms outside.**

**Hanna sighs and turns to the little girls. "All right, babies. Let's get some 'nanas."**

**"'Nanas?" Anah babbles.**

**"Yes, ma'am. Some 'nanas." Hanna secured the girls in their high chairs and then began cutting up a banana. "**

**Ok guys, listen here. Daddy is not in a good mood, ok? O I need you be Momma's little angels, ok? I'll put you in the car and you can play with Woof Woof and Meow Meow." Hanna says referring or the girls' stuffed dog and cat.**

**"Dada no happy?" Skye asks.**

**"No, no Dada isn't happy. Eat your 'nanas."**

**Ten minutes and four non-sticky hands later Hanna loads the girls into the truck.**

**"Bout time you got the two retards out here." Justin mumbles, starting the truck and pulling out the driveway.**

**"J-Justin will you please tell me where we're going?"**

**"Just know that you'll get to see you're two other stupid retards." Justin says referring to Aaden and Aadlyn, Hanna's other set of twins that she gave birth too in '10. They were taken out of the house when they were 2 years old because abuse was suspected.**

**"W-what do you mean I'll get to see Aaden and Ady?"**

**"I mean, I made arrangements for them to come."**

**"Justin! We're not supposed to have any contact with them!" Hanna yells. Justin reaches and slaps her cheek leaving a mark.**

**"Don't raise your voice at me! You'll respect me or I'll give you a lesson you won't soon forget. Is that understood?!" Justin growls.**

**"Y-yes, I understand." Hanas sits back and is silent for the rest of the drive.**

* * *

**At the Cabin. 10:30 a.m.**

**Justin drives up a dirt path and up to a cabin. There's a man in a plain white t-shirt and jeans on the porch. Two little kids, a boy and a girl, around the age of four, play with chalk on the sidewalk.**

**"Mommy!" The little boy squeals as he runs to Hanna. He has Hanna's blue eyes and curly blonde hair. In short, if Hanna was a four-year-old little boy, Aaden Michael is exactly what she would look like. **

**The little boy's twin ****sister, Aadlyn Michaela, also looks like a four-year-old version of Hanna.**

**"Hi, Momma. Are you here to visit too?"**

**"Yes, I am. Come here, my babies. I want you to meet someone." She sits Skye and Anah down on the sidewalk.**

**"Guys, these are your baby sisters. Anahbella and Skyelnne."**

**"Hi! I'm your big brother Aaden!" Aaden says.**

**"Momma, let's go inside. I wanna color." Ady says.**

**"Ok, let's go." Hanna picks the babies up and follows Ady and Aaden inside where Justin awaits them.**

**"Hurry up and get in here retard. Josh and I are hungry." Justin demands sitting on the couch and turning the tv on.**

**"Y-yes, sir. Let me put the babies down and I'll cook something." Hanna hurries upstairs and does the daily routine of putting Anah and Skye down for a nap.**

**"Aaden, Ady, have you already eaten?"**

**"Yes, Momma. Mr. Josh cooked us Mac and Cheese."**

**"Is it time for our name too, Mommy?" Ady asks.**

**"Yes, go get in your big kids beds, please. I love you guys." The two go into the next bedroom and climb into bed while Hanna goes downstairs and fixes some lunch.**

**She can really feel the bruises so she grabs some ibuprofen from the cabinet and quietly takes some.**

**"Hey! Dumb whore in the kitchen! Is our food ready yet?!" Justin yells from the living room.**

**"Yes!" Hanna yells back mumbling under her breath, "Why don't you get off you ass and come and get it?"**

* * *

**Two weeks Later. June 15th, 2014. 3:00 p.m.**

**Two weeks later Hanna is outside playing with both sets of twins. Aaden is teaching Anah how to do patty cake while Ady does the same with Skye.  
**

**Justin is drunk and passed out on the couch inside.**

**"Aaden, Ady, I need to use the bathroom. I can see you from the kitchen, so don't go anywhere got it?"**

**"Yes, ma'am. We can watch our sissies if you want." Aaden offers. Hanna smiles sadly, upset that she is missing watching her two older babies grow into smart kids.**

**Inside Hanna goes to bathroom and tries to get out in time to have play time with the kids before Justin wakes up. She's in the middle of making sandwiches and cutting up bananas when she notices Justin is no longer on the couch. It's then hse hears the desperate cries of Aaden and Aadlyn.**

**She runs outside and sees Justin drinkingly dragging Aaden and Aadlyn to his truck.**

**"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing with my children?!" She yells.**

**"They're my children too! Get the hell outta my way!" Justin yells, shoving Hanna down and picking the twins up by their arms and putting them in the truck. He slams the door shut and climbs into the truck. All while doing this while dru****nk.**

**It's all Hanna can do to watch him sloppily pull out of the driveway and down the road.**

**She jumps up, grabs the twins, puts them in the play pen inside, and then goes to the phone. Only to find it cut off. She throws it down and goes to the window.**

**The only thing she can do now is wait. Wait for Justin to get bakc. Wait for Aaden and Ady to be safe. Or wait for someone to tell her they're gone.**

**Finally at 6:30, three and a half hours later, a police car pulls up. She opens the door and knows right away that it's not good news.**

**"Ma'am, are you Hanna Marin?"**

**"Y-yes. That's me."**

**"My name is Officer Thomas. I'm sorry to tell you this but your husband, daughter and son were in a car accident this evening. I'm very sorry ma'am, but your son did not make it."**

**Hanna just swallows and can feel the tears running down her face. "Wha-what about my daughter and husband?"**

**"They're ok. Thye are at Mercy Hospital." Hanna nods. She gathers the girls up and heads to the hospital.**

**At the hospital Hanna gets to say goodbye to Aaden without Justin breathing down her neck. She also explains to Ady that her brother is now an angel watching her from heaven.**

* * *

**Five days later Hanna has the funeral for Aaden. Of course Justin doesn't get in trouble for being around Aaden and Aadlyn because his parents are police officers and doesn't really like the idea of having a funeral for what he called 'a stupid, retarded little kid', but it's not his decision. **

**It's Aaden and Aadlyn's foster parents, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor and Robert Jenson, decision.**

**And they want Hanna to plan the whole thing because they know that she never laid a hand on Aaden or Aadlyn.**

**The gravestone for Aaden is a simply little angel and has a place that reads:**

**_Aaden Michael Marin_**

**_April 20th, 2010-June 15, 2014._**

**_Son, Brother, Friend._**

**_Rest In Peace Momma's Little Man_**

* * *

**What do you think? Did you expect Hanna to have more kids or for one of them to get killed?**


	11. Uh Oh

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I took so long to get this up. This is my first femslash story and lately I haven't had any ideas pop up for this story. I have been working on my others, but I'm back! I'll try to not go so long with the next chapter.**

* * *

**December 20th, 2018. 2:00 p.m.**

**Anah: 6**

**Skye: 6**

* * *

"Han, breath. You're okay." Emily tells Hanna soothingly. Hanna just got done telling her about her other kids.

"Emily? I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Aaden and Aadlyn."

"No, that's fine, sweetie."

Hanna sighed. "I hate this! I hate feeling like this." Hanna says.

"I know you do, Han. But it's only been about six months since you escaped Justin. It's going to take a while to be able to feel like you don't have to look over your shoulder every few seconds."

The two fall into a silence for a while until Hanna calms down. During this time Hanna is able to think about high school. She was always jealous of Paige. She always thought about what it would be like to kiss Emily. _What am I thinking?_ She thinks. _She doesn't even feel the same way!_

"Hey, you okay?" She's pulled out of her thoughts by Emily. She glances up and notices how close she was to Emily.

"Yeah, uh…I'm…I'm okay." Then suddenly she's kissing Emily. The kiss lasts about four seconds and it's everything Hanna ever imagined. She feels Emily melt into the kiss and raises her arms to put around her neck.

Then she realizes what she's doing. She's kissing Emily! There's an alarm sounding in her head and a voice telling she needs to stop. That Emily will punish her for this. She pulls back and looks at Emily.

Hanna's eyes show panic and Emily frowns. "I'm so sorry, Em. I don't know why I did that. I-I have to go." She's up and out of the apartment before Emily can form a response.

"Well, shit." Emily sits there for a few moments before realizing that it's not safe for Hanna to be out alone especially since the police haven't caught Justin yet.

She grabs her phone from the table and dials Hanna's number. She hears Hanna's phone ringing in the kitchen where she had left it earlier.

"Dammit!" She quickly hangs up and sends an S.O.S. out to Spencer and Aria.

* * *

**10 minutes later.**

"Emily! Em! Where are you?" Spencer calls out as she and Aria enter the apartment.

"In here!"

"What's wrong? Where's Hanna at?"

"I don't know! She kissed me and then ran out! And she left her phone here so I don't know where she is!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down. Calm down and think. Where would she go?" Spencer asks calmly although she's freaking out on the inside too.

"I don't know Spencer! I mean she's hasn't been out of the house alone in six months because we're all afraid she'll run into Justin!"

"Wait!" Aria exclaims. "I think I know where she might be."

"Great. Then let's go." Emily goes to grab she jacket but is stopped.

"I need to go alone. If she is where I think she will be, then I need to go alone. She made me promise in high school that it would be our special place. Besides, you need to go pick the twins up from school and Spencer, I need you to pick Ella Grace up too please."

"Absolutely."

"Wait." Emily stops Aria at the door. "Take this." She holds out Hanna's jacket. "She left it and it's cold out."

"Okay. I need to go. The longer she's out there the more danger she's in. Don't worry Em. I'll bring her back." And with that she's gone.

"Come on Em. We need to go pick the kids up." Spencer says.

* * *

**In The Woods.**

Aria was right. Hanna went to their place. _I don't know what I was thinking._ Hanna thought. _Emily is nice enough to offer her home to you and your kids and then you go and kiss her?_

_Shut up, mind. She kissed me back. That has it mean something. Right?_

_No, it doesn't. It probably means she pitied you. That's why she kissed back. She could never love you back. You're used goods._

Hanna is suddenly interrupted by a twig cracking behind her. She turns around and her eyes widen at the sight of the shadowy figure behind her.

* * *

**So who do you think it's going to be? Is it Aria? Or has Justin found her again?**

**All those Hannily fans out there let me know what you thought of the two's first kiss.**

**And all you haters out there? Don't like then don't waste time reading!**

**Please review!**

**15 reviews for the next chapter!**


	12. What Are You Doing Here?

I know I said fifteen reviews, but I think seven is close enough. I was inspired to write this.

_Italic and underline are now thoughts__ on the paragraph below._

* * *

_Previously:_

_Aria was right. Hanna went to their place. I don't know what I was thinking. Hanna thought. Emily is nice enough to offer her home to you and your kids and then you go and kiss her?_

_Shut up, mind. She kissed me back. That has it mean something. Right?_

_No, it doesn't. It probably means she pitied you. That's why she kissed back. She could never love you back. You're used goods._

_Hanna is suddenly interrupted by a twig cracking behind her. She turns around and her eyes widen at the sight of the shadowy figure behind her._

* * *

"Well, well, well." The figure says. "Looks like we meet again."

"What-h-how do you find me?" Hanna jumps up and away from the figure, stumbling over the dirt and sticks in the way.

"It wasn't very hard. After I did some thinking, I remembered you said you always wanted to come back to where you grew up. To Rosewood, Pennsylvania."

* * *

**School with Emily and Spencer.**

At the elementary school Emily and Spencer walk to the front office to check the girls out. After showing ID and waiting for them to be pulled out of class, the five leave school and head back to Emily and Hanna's apartment.

At the apartment Emily fixes the kids a snack and then sits down to discuss the situation at hand.

"Aunt Emmy? Where's Mommy at?" Skye asks while eating her Apple slices.

"Your Mommy went for a walk earlier. She told me to pick you guys up from school as a surprise."

"When is gonna be back?" Anah asks this question.

Emiyl sighs and glances at Spencer. She doesn't know when or even if Hanna will be back, but she can't let on that something is wrong. "I'm sure she'll be back later. Now, how about we watch a movie? Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah! Come on, let's go!" The three kids run to the living room to pick a movie out while Emily turns to Spencer.

"Have you heard from Aria yet? Do you know if she's found Hanna?" Emily asks panicking. She _needs_ her to be ok.

"No, I wanted them to not be in the room in case we get bad news." Then Spencer pulls her phone from her pocket.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the woods with Hanna and her visitor.**

"W-what do you want, Justin? Why can't you leave alone?"

Justin feigns concern and sadness. "I want you to come home, Hanna. Come home where you and our daughters belong. I've missed you so much."

"No! I'm happy here! I don't belong with you, you bastard!"

"Oh, come on baby. You don't mean that. I love you. You know that." Justin tells her, stepping closer cornering Hanna against a tree. In the distance Hanna can hear Aria calling her name.

She wants to call out, but before she can Justin slaps her across the face rendering her speechless.

"Tsk, tsk. I thought we could do this the easy way. But I guess I have to use this after all." He says. Then he pulls a gun from his waistband and before Hanna can react he knocks her over the head the the butt of the gun.

Justin picks up Hanna's unconscious body and walks through the woods to his car. Unfortunately, Aria comes to their spot just as Justin is carrying Hanna out of sight and does not see them.

"Hanna? Han, are you out here? Com on, Han. No ones mad about the kiss, I promise. Just come on." Aria calls out.

Just as he is walking out of range he hears Aria say something about a kiss and makes a point to discuss it later with Hanna.

* * *

**Back with Spencer and Emily.**

"Did you reach her?" Emily asks. She has just gotten back from turning _Snow White_ on for the girls.

"No. It keeps going straight to voicemail." Spencer puts her phone on the table at looks at Emily.

"No. No don't do that." She says upon seeing the look on Emily's face. "I know what you're thinking and Aria could be not answering because she found hanan and is talking to her. Or she could be in her way her right now."

"I know, I know. But it's so hard not to go to the worst conclusion."

"I know, Em. But she's going to be fine. I promise." Just then the door to the apartment opens and an upset Aria enters the kitchen.

"What happened? Where's Hanna?" The two adults ask in a panic seeing Aria without her.

Arias eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "She wasn't there. I called for her and she didn't answer. I looked at the playground, the park, the library, even the coffee shop around the corner. And I couldn't find her." She says, her voice breaking.

Spencer pulls the younger girl into a hug. "I think it's time we called Toby. But first. We need to go in there and act as if nothing is wrong. I don't want the twins or Ella Grace to panic."

"Okay. You call Toby, Aria, you need to calm down, and I-I'll go in there and be with the girls." Emily says and the three part ways, Spencer staying in the kitchen to call Toby, Aria going to the bathroom to dry her face of tears, and Emiyl going to the living room.

* * *

**The next chapter will have a surprise visitor/saves Hanna and will be all about Hanna and Justin with just a teeny tiny bit of the girls.**

**Who do you think the surprise visitor/saves Hanna will be? I'll let you guys choose. Alison, Caleb, or both?**

**Please review. 10 for the next chapter!**


	13. Old Faces and Possible Rescues

**To the guest reviewer who left quite a rude review. If you are going to be homophobic, go do it somewhere else. No one is forcing you too read this. I gave a fair warning way before the kiss that this was going to be femslash.**

**To all the other reviewers: Thank you so much!**

**The vote was a tie. Alison and Caleb both got one vote including Toby. So that means I get to choose.**

**Trigger Warning: Kidnapping. Language. And mentions of homophobic remarks/names.**

**I also want to say thanks to everyone! Over 60 reviews for only 11 chapters. That's great guys!**

**Here it is.**

* * *

**On the road with Hanna and Justin.  
**

Justin drives out of the clearing in the woods and onto the road. He quickly makes his way

Once they left the town of Rosewood, Justin drove them onto the highway and started towards New Jersey, and then to New York City.

They've been on the road for about three hours now and the search for the two is still going strong.

Hanna groans and blinks her eyes. She has a terrible headache. Her hands are tied together in front of her and she has a piece of duck tape over her mouth.

She's laying down in the backseat of Justin's car and as she struggles to sit up, she catches sight of the 'Welcome to New Jersey' sign.

She gives up on trying to sit up and lays back down. Her head is pounding and she can feel a little bit of dried blood on her temple.

Hanna manages to get the duck tape off of her mouth and she glares up at Justin.

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

"We are going home, darling. Once I have you in a safe place that you can't escape, then I'll come and look for the two brats. Then we'll all be a happy family again."

"Justin, please. Let's think about this. If you let me go, then I won't go to the police. I promise."

Justin scoffs and gives a humorous less laugh. "Do you really think I'm that stupid, you pathic, worthless, bitch?"

Hanna chooses not to ignore him instead focusing on her vision. Suddenly she feels an all new pain in her head. Justin had slapped her.

"I asked you a question, bitch. I want an answer. Now."

"No, Justin. I do not think you are that stupid. I think this is a great way to show your love for me. I can't wait to get home. I am so, so, sorry that I ran away. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you for now. But I think you deserve a punishment when we get home. Just to make extra sure you don't ever run away again."

Hanna lays head on the seat and closes her eyes. She wishes she hadn't of screwed up. If she hadn't of kissed Emily then she wouldn't have needed to run.

She doesn't know how long she's out after falling asleep, but she's awaken by Justin slowing the car down and making a turn.

She decides to try to sit up again, to see if she recognizes the road they are on.

Once she is finally able to sit up, she sees Justin pulling into a gas station. He parks down toward the end where only one of the overhead light works.

"If you don't want me to hurt your precious little angels, then I suggest you stay down and be quite." Justin practically growls at her. "Is that understood?"

Hanna nods rapidly with tear forming in her eyes. Justin grabs a roll of duck tape and tears a piece off. He sticks it over Hanna's mouth and steps out of the car and after filling the gas tank, goes inside to pay.

As soon as he is out of sight, Hanna turns and looks out of the window. She sees no one except for a blue four-door truck at the gas-tank station next to hers. There is little girl, no older than ten or eleven, in the passenger seat. She has long blonde hair that is covering her shoulders. Hanna turns to look out the back window and sees Justin in a long line. He's at the back with a good five or six people in front of him.

She turns back to the truck and sees blue eyes staring intently back at her. Hanan raises her hands and bangs on the window the her fists.

The little girl's eyes widen upon seeing Hanna's tied hands and duck taped mouth.

The young girl wastes no time in getting out of the car and running inside. Hanna sighs and leans against the seat. She's afraid she had scared the little away taking any chance of being rescued with her.

* * *

**Inside the store with Justin. A few minutes before.**

Justin stalks in the gas station store and up the to the line at the check out. He internally groans at the line.

_'I don't have time for this shit.'_ He thinks. _'I need to get home and make she that slut and the two little worthless brats never escape again. Not to mention punishing my wife for turning into a dyke by kissing another girl.'_

Justin scoffs under his breath.

_'How disgusting.'_

* * *

**Back of the store.**

In the back of the store, a young lady around the age of 26, with blonde hair and blue eyes, is looking at the choices of drinks. Suddenly her daughter interrupts.

"Mommy! Mommy! You have to come quick!"

"What is it, Emma? What's the matter?"

The little girl pulls her mom to the parking lot before answering. "There's a lady in a car. She has tape on her mouth and her hands are tied. Come on! Hurry, Mom!"

* * *

**Outside**

The two go to the car and the lady immediately gasps.

"H-Hanna? I-is that you?"

Hanna's eyes go wide at the person standing in front of her window. She takes the duck tape off again and nods.

"A-Ali? What are you doing here?"

"M-my daughter and I stopped for gas. What happened? Who did this too you?"

"You have to get out of here, Ali. Justin will hurt you if he finds out you saw me." Hanna's voice is desperate as see loos back and news sees Justin only two people back.

Alison seems to detect the desperation in Hanna's voice because she turns to the little girl and says, "Emma, I want you to go the car, get my phone and click on Emily F's contact. Go, now." The little girl obeys and tuns to the car.

Alison then takes out a piece of paper and scribbles something on it. Then she shoves it in the crack in the window before running back to her car.

She sees Justin coming across the parking lot now. She lays back down just in time for him to climb into the driver's side seat.

After a few more minutes Hanna grabs the paper and opens it.

_Don't worry, Han. I will get you help. I promise. Just don't look at the back window._

She's confused as to what Ali means until she sees another car's headlights. She hopes Justin doesn't notice them being tailed.

Hanna goes in and ot of consciousness for the next hour and a half according to the radio clock. It now says it is nearing seven o'clock and the sun is beginning to set.

She closes her eyes and hopes that if it is Alison following them, that she won't get hurt. And she hopes that Alison had called Emily.

Maybe Emily will be worried enough to at least call the police.

* * *

**Here it is. Will Alison be able to help Hanna? Or will she and her daughter both be in danger? Did you expect Alison to have a little girl?**

**Let's go with 15 reviews this time.**


	14. Important

First I want to say sorry for those you that this was a new chapter. Second I nev thought I would delay writing due to family problems. Third I wantto say that I am haing family problems. My grandma is in the hospital after having a massive heart attack and they don't know if she will make it through the night.

either way will be takings couple of weeks to a few months off from writing depending on what happens.

i hope to see you guys soon.


	15. Rememebering the Past

**My grandma is doing great guys! She's up and getting around, talking, eating. I am thankful she's okay. And I want to give a big thanks to everyone that sent kind words to me, it really helped.**

**Let's hope our girls get saved.**

**You guys get a two for one in this chapter. It will be going into a flashback and every once in a while, it will go to present time.**

**Tyrese is 3 months pregnant with Ryleigh Jo.**

**** Present time.**

***** Flashback.**

* * *

**This is in the moments after Ali tells Emma to call Emily.  
**  
Emma goes to her mom's contacts and selects Emily's number. It rings twice before she hears her aunt's voice.

_"Alison? Is that you?"_

"Is this Emily?" Emmalynn (pronounced as line) asked.

_"Yes. Who is this?" _She heard Emily ask.

"This is Alison's daughter, Emmalynn. Alison said to call you. She's talking to some lady named Hanna."

_"Hanna? Hanna is there with you?"_ Emily sounds frantic and then she hears another voice, probable her Aunt Spence, asking Emily who the person on the phone is. She hears Emily tell her

"Yes, she is. She says some named Justin will hurt us if we don't leave her alone."

_"Okay, Emma, I need you to listen to me. Can you tell me something?"_

"What?"

_"Does Hanna look hurt at all?"_

"Well, she had duct tape on her mouth and her hands were tied..." She hears Emily sigh on the other end "Wait, my Mommy's coming to the car. A man is getting into the car with Hanna."

_"Okay, Emma I need to give the phone to your mom."_ Emma hands Alison the phone.

"Em?"

_"Ali?"_

"Emily, what the hell is going on? Why the hell is Hanna is a car with her hands tied and her mouth taped?"

_"Long story short, the guy in the car is her abusive boyfriend. He's had her for the last decade. You're on speaker. Spence and Aria is here too."_

"Ali? Alison, is that you?"

She hears Spencer ask.

"Yeah, it's me."

_"Okay, Ali listen. Toby is trying to trace this call so just stay on the line with us, okay?"_

"Yeah, okay. I'm following them now." Alison pulls out of the gas station parking lot and follows Justin's car.

* * *

**Back with Hanna and Justin.  
**  
Justin drives for two and a half more hours before he notices he is being tailed. So he pulls into the opposite lane and passes the car in front of him.

Alison is not able to do this because there is not enough room to maneuver around the cars.

Hanna is still lying down in the back seat. She thinks Justin is taking them to their house on the boarder of New Jersey and New York, but she's not certain. The clock on the dashboard reads 9:45 p.m. and she is near complete exhaustion.

She decides to close her eyes and take a little nap.

* * *

*****Flashback  
February 14th, 2018.  
Anah: 5 years old. Pre-k.  
Skye: 5 years old. Pre-k.  
Hanna: 27 years old.**

**Today is Valentine's Day and Hanna wakes at 6:45 a.m. to get the twins ready for preschool. The night before, Hanna had quickly and quietly made up Valentine cards for the girls to take to class. The she hid the box in their closet so Justin would not find them.**

**"Annie, Skye, it's time to wake up." After a couple more minutes, the girls wake up.**

**"Happy Valentime's Day, Momma!" Anah says, mispronouncing 'Valentine's'.**

**"Happy Valentine's Day, baby girl. Hurry and get dressed. Daddy is at work and I have a special surprise for you two downstairs."**

**"Yay! Okay, come on, Sky! Let's go brush our teeth!" The two run to the bathroom across the hall and grab their princess toothbrushes. After brushing their teeth and putting on their special Valentine's Day shirts that have hearts on them, the two go downstairs.**

**On the counter, Hanna has two small bears and two bags of M&amp;Ms each for the girl. She also has a Valentine's card and a bag of heart-shaped gummies for them. Justin does not allow the girls to have presents or candy.**

**Skye gasps and her eyes sparkle with happiness. "Momma, you got us candy? But I thought Daddy said we do not deserve candy and treats?"**

**Hanna sighs, she wishes the girls did not have to put up with Justin's crap. She puts on a smile and looks at the two little girls that are her whole world.**

**"I know sweetie, but dad isn't here today so we can have treats and candy, okay? Now, come over to the table and eat your cereal so we can get to school." The girls climb up into their booster seats and finish their breakfast.**

**At school with Hanna and the girls.  
**  
**About twenty minutes later, Hanna stands in front of the preschool with her daughters. She walks them in and stops in front of their teacher, Ms. Kelsie's room.**

**"Alright girls, now remember, when you get your Valentine's cards from your friends what do you do with them?"**

**"We put them in our bags and hide them in our super-secret-hiding place in the closet at home 'cause we don't want Dad to find them." The girls say in unison. It's sad that they have to do it, but it's the only way to avoid upsetting Justin.**

**"Good job. Now, come give mommy hugs and kisses." The girls give Hanna a hug and kiss.**

**"Be good for Ms. Kelsie and I will see you at exactly 2:45 p.m. okay?"**

**"Okay, Momma! I love you, bye!" Hanna watches them go into the classroom before she turns and hurries back the car. Justin comes home at exactly 12 p.m. and right now, it is 7:45. That means she has to get home and do the laundry, dishes, and vacuuming before he comes home.**

**At the house, Hanna loads the dishwasher, washes and dries the extra dishes, and then goes upstairs to do the laundry.**

* * *

** Present time.  
Back with Emily and the girls.

Back at the apartment, it is nearing midnight. Anah, Skye, and Ella Grace are with Aria's parents while Toby does his best to track the phone call Alison is making.

"You still there, Ali?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, I'm here. I have bad news though, Justin found out he had a tail and lost me in the traffic. I'm really sorry, Em."

"It's not your fault, sweetie. Just get somewhere safe for tonight, okay?"

"All right. Emma and I are going to check into the next hotel we see and then we'll head home in the morning. That's where we were headed anyway before we ran into Hanna."

"We'll talk to you in the morning, Al. Goodnight."

"Goodnight guys."

Emily hangs up the phone and looks at Toby. Then she turns to Spencer and Aria.

"Do you guys want some coffee?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, Em." Spencer answers.

Toby sighs and looks at his girlfriend. "Spence, all we can do now is wait. Maybe we'll get lucky and Hanna can get to a phone." He looks around at his friends; all tired and worried, and remembers how good it was back in high school. Sure, there were ~A, and the false arrests, and the girls being interviewed every time something went wrong. But at least they didn't run the risk of being kidnapped by their abusive boyfriends and potentially being hurt or killed.

"Spence, baby, why don't you and the girls try to get some sleep? I will wake you at the first sign of a lead, and Brian will be here with me the entire time."

Spencer sighs and agrees but knows it won't be that easy to get Aria and Emily to comply. She heads to the kitchen to talk to them.

"Hey guys, Toby says we need to try to get some sleep. There's no use sitting around worrying."

Surprisingly, Emily and Aria agree and head to the bedroom to get changed.

"I need to call Ty in the morning. Let her know what's going on." Emily says as she changed into some pajamas."

"Speaking of that, Em." Aria starts. "You never told us how it went when you went to see her about Hanna raising RJ with you instead of Paige."  
**  
***Flashback**

**Sunday, November 18th, 2018. Tyrese's house.**

**Earlier today, Emily had called Ty and asked if they could meet to talk about Ryleigh. Ty said yes and that they could come to her house.**

**Emily and Hanna arrive and go to the living room where Tyrese is watching TV. When she sees them, she turns the TV off and gestures for them to sit.**

**"Emily, it's nice to see you again. I hope everything is okay."**

**"Actually, Ty I wanted to talk to you about something." Emily says. "But, first Ty this is my best friend Hanna. Han, this is Ryleigh Jo's mom Tyrese Jones."**

**"Hello Hanna, it's nice to meet you."**

**"Same here." Hanna replies.**

**"Emily, how are things with Paige?"**

**"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Paige and I broke off our engagement and she is no longer living with me." Emily sighs and looks at Hanna before continuing.**

**"You see, Hanna and I went to high school together. And uh… shortly after graduation she disappeared. Well, we ran into her in June. It turns out that Hanna had an abusive boyfriend who kept her away for ten years." Emily sighs again.**

**"I guess, Ty, what I am trying to say is that, Hanna is living with me now, and I would like to have your permission to raise your daughter with her instead of Paige."**

**Tyrese nods and looks thoughtful. "I just have one question."**

**"Anything." Emily nods.**

**"Will Ryleigh Jo be in danger because of Hanna's boyfriend?"**

**"No, she will not. We went to the police and got an arrest warrant. As soon as he steps foot into town, the police will have his picture and will take him in." Emily tells her.**

**Tyrese nods again. "Then I guess all that is left to do is to get to know you Hanna. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"**

**Hanna takes a deep breath, "Well, I am 28 years old. I graduated college and would like to be a fashion designer. Maybe I can do that when all this is over with. Um...let's see…I have twin daughters. Anahbella and Skyelynne. They are in kindergarten right now. And I think that's about it."**

**Tyrese nods again and then smiles. "Emily, I appreciate you coming over and talking to me about this. I just want Ryleigh Jo to go into a loving household. Will you and Hanna, given what she has been through, be able to provide her that?"**

**Emily and Hanna glance at each other. Hanna nods to Emily letting her know she can provide that to Ryleigh Jo.**

**"Yes, Tyrese, Hanna and I will be able to provide her with a loving and stable family."**

**Tyrese nods and smiles. "Well, then Hanna, I hope you are ready to become a part of my baby's life."**

**Hanna smiles at Ty. "Well, I'm ready at the moment, but I will have my first counseling session of Wednesday," She looks at Emily who is smiling at her. She is very proud that Hanna has decided to talk to a therapist about everything she's been through. "And I am ready to do whatever it takes to be prepared for Ryleigh Jo."**

**For the rest of the week and Wednesday after Hanna's session Tyrese got to know the girls and Hanna's daughters.**

**"Hi! My name is Anahbella Grace Marin! What's yours?" Anah asks.**

**Tyrese smiles at the little girl and shakes her hand. "Hello, Anahbella Grace Marin, my name is Tyrese Jones."**

**"Sweetheart, do you remember when Aunt Emmy and I asked you if you guys wanted a baby cousin?"**

**"Yes, ma'am." Skye answers.**

**"Well, Miss Tyrese has your baby cousin in her tummy." Hanna explains.**

**"Cool! When can we meet our baby cousin Ryleigh, Momma?"**

**"In about six months Miss Tyrese will go to the hospital, Ryleigh will be born and then she will come live with us."**

**"Aww…six months? That's a long time, Momma." Anah complains.**

**Ty looks to the kindergartener and says, "I know, I want to meet Ryleigh Jo now too, but she has to live in my tummy until she is big enough to survive the real world. If she comes out now, then she will be too little and she'll have to go live with God."**

**"We don't want that." Skye says. "Our puppy dog, Sammie, had to go live with God after Daddy said we were bad girls one day." Tyrese frowns and looks at Hanna. She doesn't yet know the extent of what Hanna and the girls have gone through.**

**"Baby, why don't you and sissy go play on the swings while swings while Aunt Emmy and I talk to Miss Tyrese?"**

**"Okay Momma! Come on Annie; let's go play on the monkey bars!" Skye takes her sister's hand and the two run off.**

* * *

**Present time

"She said yes? That's great, Em!" Aria says excitedly.

The girls change and then Spencer comes back in the room. "Hey, I'm going to sleep in the guest room, so when Brian switches with Toby he can sleep with me. Are you two going to be okay in here?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Emily answers. Spencer leaves and she turns to Aria.

"Hey, Little Bug. You okay?" Emily asks using the special nickname she had picked out for her.

Aria smiles at the old nickname. Emily had given to her when they were eleven years old and was obsessed with bugs.

"You haven't called me that in a long time."

"I know. I haven't needed too because you developed a sudden irrational fear of bugs. Now you didn't answer my question, how are you?"

Aria sighs and looks at Emily. "My best friend is gone. She's been with this asshole for a whole decade, constantly in fear of when the next beating was going to come or when…when h-he was going to…r-rape her again! And she finally gets out, finally is safe for a while and then he comes back and takes her again! He could be hurting her right now and there is nothing we can do about it!" By the end of her rant, Aria is in tears and Emily pulls her into a hug.

"Oh, sweetie, she will be alright. We will find out where she is and get her back and we will get through this. All of us will."

"How are you not freaking out right now, Em?"

"Because I know freaking out will not help anything." Once Aria is calmed down enough, Emily pulls her under the covers. "All right, Little Bug. Let's get some sleep. I'm sure everyone will be up early trying to get Hanna back.

* * *

**Back w/ Hanna and Justin. Around 12:30 a.m.**

Hanna is awoken from her nap by Justin suddenly stopping the car. He gets out and opens the back door.

"Get up bitch!" He says, yanking on her arms and pulling her out of the car. "We're home honey. Come inside and be a dear. I'm starving, and I would like you to make me some dinner." He yanks on her arm again and pulls her inside a house.

This house is different from her old one.

"Hanna, this is your new home. Come with me and I will show you your new room." Justin leads her to a door off the kitchen. He opens it and drags her down some stairs.

The room is a basement. It has a sink, a mattress and a ratty old blanket.

He turns to Hanna and smiles he disgusting grin. "Oh, I am sorry darling. Let me take that tape off." He rips the duct tape off of Hanna and she holds back on saying 'ow'.

"Now, I am going upstairs to take a shower and freshen up. Then I will call a friend and see if he is on schedule. I expect a home cooked meal waiting for me when I get back to the kitchen." He un-cuffs her and once again drags her back upstairs.

Hanna sighs and looks around. She finds meat, cheese, milk, eggs and bacon in the fridge. Bread and items to make soup in the pantry and, of course, tons of alcohol.

She begins to work on an egg sandwich with bacon hoping Justin will like it.

* * *

*****Flashback**

**Sunday, November 18th, 2018. Tyrese's house. (After the talk.)**

**"Han, why don't you go start the carand wait on me? I have to ask Ty something." Hanna nods and takes the keys, walking off.**

**"Emily, I am worried about Ryleigh Jo getting attachted to Hanna and then her leaving. Maybe she gets better and decides to move out. What are you going to do about that?"**

**"Actually, Ty, I am planning on asking her out later today. I've had feelings for her since high school and I really hope now is the right time. I don't want to miss my o**pportunity **again."**

**Tyrese smiles. "I can tell you really love her, Em. I wish you the best of luck." Emily thanks her and then heads to the car where she finds Hanna flipping through the radio stations.**

* * *

**Here it is! Let's hope Toby can track Hanna down!**

** And who do you think was rememebing that last flashback. Emily? Or did Hanna not really go to the car when Emily asked and she overheard?**

**Can I get 15 reviews for the next chapter?**


	16. Someone Please Help Me

**Going to start this off with Hanna.**

**_Hours missing: approximately 10 hours._**

**_Person(s) Missing: Hanna Marin and Justin Jameson._**

**_Location: wooded area on the New Jersey/New York Boarder._**

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING: Rape, abuse! Do not read if this is a trigger!**

* * *

**Back w/Hanna 12:45 a.m.**

Hanna set out to make the eggs sandwich. She gets two frying pans and fries the eggs in one using the other for the bacon. She hasn't eaten anything since the afternoon before when she and Emily went to lunch with the girls.

Once the sandwich and bacon are done, Hanna pours two cups, one filled with milk, and the other with orange juice. Hanna sits the plate and cups on the bar, along with the cups, and then hurries to clean the pans and utensils she used.

Once everything is washed, Hanna grabs a bowl and pours herself some cereal. She pours the milk, grabs a spoon, and takes a seat.

While she is eating, Hanna thinks back on what went wrong. How Justin could have possible known she came to Rosewood, and how he even knew to come to her and Aria's spot. Suddenly, Hanna's daydreaming is interrupted by Justin coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey, slut! I don't think I said you could eat, did I?" Justin slams hands down on the counter causing Hanna to jump.

"N-no, sir. I am sorry. I just thought-"

"You thought? You thought? Well, obviously you need to be taught a lesson if you think you can just go around assuming shit." He looks at his food and sighs, his eyes blazing with anger.

He slams his arm across the counter and pushes the plates and cups into the floor, covering it with food and making a sticky mess from the milk and orange juice.

Then he grabs Hanna and slaps her across the face. "I guess we are going to do this the hard way."

He drags her up the stairs and into a bedroom. "Allow me to complete the tour of our new home. This is the upstairs. " He points to the doors one-by-one. Two on the left and two on the right.

Master bedroom, for when you pleasure me. Bedroom for your two little angels. Bedroom for your other worthless angel, one you will be seeing real soon. And last but not least, another bathroom."

* * *

*****Trigger Warning for rape starts here. I will let you know when it ends.*****

Justin pulls Hanna into the master bedroom and shuts the door.

"J-Justin, w-hat are you d-doing?" Hanna asks as he takes off his shirt and pants.

"Oh, baby, you know exactly what I'm doing. Now, be a good girl and get undressed for me."

"No! No, I am not going through that hell again!" Hanna yells, backing away and trying to make a run for it to the door.

"Oh, no you don't! Get your ass back here, right now!" Justin grabs Hanna's hair and yanks her back causing her to cringe. He throws her on the bed and then tears her shirt off. He roughly grabs her breast and uses the other hand to unzip her jeans.

"Pl-please, stop. J-just st-stop." Hanna stutter out through her tears.

"Now, now, you know the rules. No talking." Justin takes his boxes and Hanna's underwear off. Then he sticks his hand roughly into her.

He sticks his mouth on hers and forcible shoves his tongue into her mouth, at the same time pumping his fingers that are inside her painfully. Then he releases her mouth and puts it near her ear.

"Tell me you like it, baby. Tell me what I want to hear." He whispers with an underlying threat in his voice.

Hanna swallows dryly and tries to stop the tears that are silently rolling down her face.

"I-I lo-love it, baby. Give me more. I-I w-want m-mor-more." Even as she says it, she is unable to stop the sickness in her stomach.

Justin smiles and shoves his fingers further into her. Then he slowly takes them out, roughly scratching the inside with his long nails. When his hand is completely out he positions himself over Hanna and roughly shoves himself into her.

Hanna catches herself from crying out at the last second, knowing it will only fuel him more.

"Tell me, baby. Come on, you know you want too." He whispers again. He squeezes her breast again and uses the other hand to leave long, bloody scratch marks down her shoulders.

When Hanna does not answer fast enough, he slowly takes himself out of her, then roughly shoves back in. He repeats this process four more times, each time he makes sure to do it rougher and rougher.

"Tell me, or you will get it worse. Come on, you stupid whore," He says. "you know what to say." He makes a bite mark on her left breast. Hanna cries out not expecting it and he slaps her in the face.

"I l-l-love i-it, b-baby." She whispers painfully. "Pl-please, p-please g-g-give me m-more." He smiles and chuckles.

"Yeah, that's it. Tell me. Tell me you love and want more. Beg me, Hanna, beg me to give you more."

Hanna shakes her head furiously, and pleads, "Pl-please, j-just.." She pauses to swallow her tears. "j-just st-stop. I-I'll be-behave. I p-promise."

Justin tsks and shakes his head. He replaces himself inside her with his fingers again. He repeatedly pumps them in and out painfully, covering them with blood.

This goes on for what seems like forever before Justin tires out. He lies down beside Hanna and pulls her back against his front, making sure to have her scratches and cut covered shoulder painfully pressing into the bed.

*****Trigger Warning for this part has ended.*****

* * *

Hanna silently cries for the rest of the night. Early in the morning, Justin wakes. He rudely awakens Hanna and demands that she goes down stairs and make him breakfast.

Hanna slowly and very painfully gets out of bed. She can't even get dressed because she is in so much pain. She can't remember the last time Justin was that rough.

It takes Hanna a whole 90 minutes just to clean the mess of food and sticky drinks up from the night before. She can hardly make it going up and down, from picking up broken pieces of the plates and cups, to going to the trashcan where Justin had purposely bolted it to the wall all the way on the other side of the kitchen.

Finally, though, she has all of the mess cleaned up. Justin demands that Hanna makes him fired eggs, scrambles eggs, an omelet with tomatoes, onions, and cheese, a cup of orange juice, milk, and a fresh pot of coffee.

This task also proves to be very difficult and there are many times, more than she count, that she wants to just give up.

But then she thinks of Anah, and Skye. And Emily and Ryleigh Jo. Aria and Spencer. And Ella Grace, who Aria had asked Hanna to be the God-mother of the month before.

Her friends, her family, everyone she loves are the people that keep her going.

After Hanna gets all the food cooked, Justin allows her to take a shower. She stays under the hot water, scrubbing her trying to feel the slightest bit clean, until the water is ice cold.

The she very painfully and very slowly gets dressed.

When she opens the door Justin is waiting for her. HE makes her go to the bedroom for round two and when she refuses, he pulls his cell out of his pocket and speed dials '1'.

When the person picks up, he simply says, "Do it now." Then hangs up. He lets Hanna go and walks across the kitchen to a laptop Hanna had not noticed before. He turns it on and then turns so Hanna can see. The camera is dark for a moment before she sees a room. It looks like a long basement. The wall is lined with, one, two, three, four chains she counts.

"Bring them in." A voice says off-screen.

Suddenly, Hanna sees Ella, Aria's mom, and Ella Grace, Aria's daughter being dragged on-screen by a person in a black hoodie, black mask, dark jeans, black boots, and black gloves.

Then she sees the man walk away only to come back with Anahbella and Skyelynne.

She gasps and falls to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Let me know how I did and what you think is going to happen to everyone. Will Hanna ever be safed?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Notes: Italic is dialogue on the laptop screen.**

**Rating: M for language and sexual assault.**

* * *

**_Hours Missing: approximately 20 hours._**

**_Person(s) Missing: Justin Jameson, Hanna Marin, Anahbella and Skyelynne Marin, Ella Grace Montgomery-Fitz, and Ella Montgomery._**

**_Location: wooded area on the New Jersey/New York boarder._**

* * *

**Trigger Warning: Abuse and sexual assault. Do not read if this is a trigger! I will have it marked again so you can skip if you wish too.**

* * *

**December 21****st****, 2018. 10:45 a.m.**

For a few minutes, all Hanna can do is stare at the screen. Her babies are chained to a wall by the wrists with their hands lifted in the air. All she can do is watch as a terrified look crosses their faces along with Aria's mom and Ella Grace's faces. Ella Grace and Aria's mom are also chained to the wall in a similar way.

On the screen Hanna sees the man in the ski mask walk over to Skye and say_, "Well, well, well. You've grown up to be a beautiful young girl. Tell me, Skye, what have you been up too lately?"_

Hanna gasps loudly, as she would recognize the man's voice anywhere.

_"__H-how do you know my name? Who are you?" Skye yells at the man, always being the outspoken one of her and Anah._

_"__I am a friend of your father's. Now, I asked a question and I expect an answer."_

_"__We've been fine. Why are we here? Where's our Mommy?!"_

_"__Oh, your Mommy has been a bad girl. So your Daddy took her home, and now your Mommy is being punished."_

_"__W-why? W-hat did Mo-momma do that was bad?"_

_"__She ran away from home, Skyelynne. And your Daddy is going to hit her, and kick her, and stick his fingers inside her." As the man says this, he gets closer and closer to Skye's face, blocking Hanna's view of her on the camera. "And he is going do all of that over and over and over again, until your Mommy decides to be good."_

Hanna closes her eyes and turns her head away. She never wanted her children to know the extent of the damage that Justin causes her.

_"__You bastard!" Ella yells. "What is wrong with you?! Their just little kids, they don't need to hear of what that asshole is going to do to their mother!"_

_The man backs away and looks at his partner who is dressed in a similar way. This person is a girl, Hanna can tell from her voice._

_"__Oh, look Cece! This one has a potty mouth on her!"_

Hanna's eyes widen at that revelation. She focuses back on the screen where Cece has walked over to Ella.

_"__Well, I guess she should learn what happens when you talk out of turn here, shouldn't she?" Cece walks closer and then draws back her fist, punching Ella in the stomach._

_Ella groans and coughs. Cece does it again only this time she adds in a slap for good measure._

_"__Now, where was I?" The man asks. "Oh, yes, that's right." He turns back to Skye, this time including Ella Grace and Anah._

_"__Your mommy has been a very, very bad girl."_

_Skye yanks on her chains and wriggles around. "Let us go, you asshole!" She yells. Anah looks unfazed at her sister's cussing while her cousin and Nana look shocked that a girl as young as Skyelynne would say something like that. "Let us go right now! And you leave our Mommy alone! Our Uncle Toby is a cop and he is gonna come find you and take you to jail forever and ever!"_

_"__Oh, Lookie here!" The man laughs. "The little brat is threatening me! Well, you know what?" He undoes Skye's chains and the little girl's body crumples to the floor as she is unable to break her fall._

_"__I think this little girl needs to be taught a lesson." He pulls her up and disappears off-screen with her._

_Then he comes back for the camera. He takes it to a very small room. _The room has a small bookcase with children's books, making Hanna wonder who else's child has been there and what happened to them. It also has an iron bed with chains on the foot end of it. Skye is sitting on the bed with her wrists chained. Hanna becomes terrified at the very thought of Skye being hurt.

_"__Hanna, I know you are watching." The man says from behind the camera. He has it pointed at Skye._

_"__And I want you to know that I plan on having your baby pleasure me all…night…long." He sets the camera on the bookcase and goes over to Skye. He sits down and pets Skye's hair._

_"__I suggest that if you do not want me to hurt your precious little angel, then you will do the right thing." The man turns the camera off._

Hanna finally finds her voice and she turns to Justin who was watching her watch the live video feed.

"Justin, please, don't let that man hurt Skye. Please." Hanna begs as tears begin to stream down her face. "She's your daughter, Justin. Please, don't let him hurt her."

Justin scoffs. "My daughter? The only mistake I have ever made in my life is not wearing protection when you pleasured me for the first time and getting you pregnant with those worthless brats you call your angels."

"Now, if you do not want that man to hurt your precious little angels, do the right thing." Hanna wipes the tears away and slowly gets up. Sitting on the floor had made even more stiff and in pain. She walks over to Justin and slowly takes her clothes off.

Justin smiles knowing he has won and now has her in his grips now.

"Good girl. I knew you make the right choice." He takes his phone out, speed dials '1' again, and tells the man to delay hurting Skye.

* * *

******Trigger Waring for sexual assault starts here.******

Then he takes his own clothes of and climbs on top of Hanna. "Tell me what I want to hear Hanna. Beg me to give you more." He says as he once again sticks his fingers inside her.

"I want more Justin. Give me more, please." Hanna forcibly begs quietly.

Justin places his mouth on hers, and puts in tongue in her mouth. "Tell me you love this, baby. Tell me what I want to hear." He whispers in her ear.

"I w-want more, b-baby. P-please, g-give me more." Justin enters Hanna already bruised and battered body, and pumps in and out painfully.

Hanna continues to give Justin what he wants. She begs when told too, and only cooperated in kissing him when he threatens Skyelynne again.

Justin makes fresh, painful scratch marks, this time on Hanna's left shoulder, and leaves a bite mark on Hanna's right breast.

Justin takes himself out and replaces himself with his fingers. He scratches her again, and then pumps them in and out.

"Tell me you want it. Tell me how much you love pleasuring me."

"I do, baby, I love p-pleasuring you. I love it when you go inside me. It makes me feel wonderful." Hanna whispers in a broken, stutter-free voice. "P-please, p-please g-g-give me m-more. I-I w-want more, Justin. G-give m-me m-m-more."

Justin continues to hurt Hanna, leaving scratch marks, bruises, and bloody trail marks all over her body. He takes his fingers out, from where he has pumping painfully inside her, and re-inserts himself. He goes in and out four more times before he tires out and collapse on top of Hanna.

Hanna slowly pushes him off and curls into a fetal position. She wishes he would just kill her already, but at the same time she knows hurting her is the only reason Justin is not hurting her babies.

******Sexual assault ends.******

* * *

**Dover, Dleaware. W/Skye, Anah, Ella and Ella Grace.**

Skye is currently chained to the bed. She now thinks, but is not sure, that her mommy was watching her. She wishes her Uncle Toby would take her father to jail so her cousin, Nana, sister, and mommy could go home.

"Well, well, little girl. Looks like your mommy doesn't love you after all. That was your daddy on the phone. He said your mommy told him to tell me I could do whatever I want to you."

Skye frowns and looks up at the man. That can't be true! Her mommy always says she loves Skye and Anah very much, and that she would never let anyone hurt them.

"You're lying! Mommy did not say that! She would never say that!" Skye yells.

The man slaps Skyelynne in the face. "Do not disrespect me little girl! As of right now, I am your boss. You will to everything I say, or you will get your ass beat. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, for the real fun." The man walks closer. He makes Skye stand up on the bed. "Be a good girl and do not yell out." He say right before his sticks his on her jean zipper. He slowly unzips it and then fiddles with the button.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Skye whispers.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. Give reviews for those who were able to get through.**

**What do you think will happen to Skyelynne? Is Toby working on tracking their location? Will he be able to get there in time to save her before she has her innocence stolen?**

**What about Hanna? Will the New Jersey police be able to save her?**


	18. Getting up to Speed

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the license plate number in this chapter. I just got a random one off the internet.**

* * *

**Let's review a little.**

**December 20th, 2 p.m.: Hanna is taken by Justin.**

**December 20th around 6:30 p.m.: Alison Dilaurentis finds Hanna at a gas station just inside the boarder of New Jersey. She calls Emily and Toby tracks the phone until Alison loses sight of Justin and Hanna.**

**December 21st 12 a.m.: Anahbella, Skyelynne, Ella Grace and Ella Montgomery are kidnapped from Ella's house.**

**December 21st around 12:30 a.m.: Justin sexually assaults Hanna.**

**December 21staround 12:45 a.m.: Toby gets the call that Aria's mom, daughter, and Hanna's daughter have all been kidnapped as well. He begins the search for them. **

**December 21st around 9:30 a.m.: Hanna finds out the twins, Ella Grace and Ella have been taken also, then Justin sexually assaults her again, after which she escape to the basement.**

**December 21st around 9:30 a.m.: Emily and the girls now know the twins, Ella Grace, and Ella have been taken.**

* * *

**_Hours Missing: approximately 20 hours._**

**_Person(s) Missing: Justin Jameson, Hanna Marin, Anahbella and Skyelynne Marin, Ella Grace Montgomery-Fitz, and Ella Montgomery._**

**_Location: (Hanna and Justin) wooded area on the New Jersey/New York boarder. (Ella and the children) Dover, Delaware._**

* * *

**This story is now back with Emily and the girls! This is early morning just two hours after Ella and the kids were taken. Toby was alerted on the police scanner.**

**Italic is dialogue on the TV.**

**December 21st, 2018. 2:45 a.m. Rosewood, Pennsylvania.**

"Toby, how is it going?" Brian asks as he steps back inside Emily's apartment from going on a coffee run. Emily and the girls do not yet know that Ella Montgomery and the kids were taken and Toby has been trying to track down the license plate that a neighbor luckily caught as the kidnappers were speeding away.

He put out an APB for the license plate and has other officers working to find it. The police in New Jersey and New York are working to find Hanna and Justin as it is unknown in which state he stopped in.

The local news is on and is currently running Ella and the children's information again.

_"This just in from Rosewood police, a local resident, Ella Montgomery, and her grandchildren Ella Grace Montgomery-Fits 10 years old, and Anahbella Marin and Skyelynne Marin 6 year old twins, are apparently missing. Mrs. Montgomery was watching the children while daughter Aria Montgomery helped family friends Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Officer Toby Cavanaugh look for another locate resident who is also missing. Hanna Marin," A picture of Hanna that was taken a week ago while she was helping Emily and the twins put up a Christmas tree pops up. "is believed to have been kidnapped by her abusive boyfriend Justin Jameson early in the afternoon yesterday." A picture of him pops up also. "Mrs. Montgomery's neighbor, Mr. Tribyanie, says Mrs. Montgomery was home alone with the children. He said around midnight he heard a commotion and ran out to see what was wrong. I have him here with me now." The lady turns to a man in his late-fifties with a sweater and blue jeans on. His hair is graying and he looks torn-up._

_"My name is John Tribyanie. I have been neighbors with Ella since her daughter, Aria Montgomery, was in elementary school. She's real nice and always lends a helping hand to the neighborhood. Her grand-children, Ella Grace and the twins, Anah and Skye, are so polite and nice. They came over and told me they were spending the night with their Nana and wanted to know if they could play with my dog Rickie."_

_"Mr. Tribyanie." The news lady says. "could you tell us about the noises you heard earlier tonight?"_

_"Well, I had just been in bed about two hours when I heard yelling that sounded like it was coming from Ella's front yard. So I grabbed my shoes and ran out here. I saw a man in a black hoodie and ski mask shove Ella and then her grandchild Anahbella into a car. I could barely make out Ella Grace and Skye's head. As they were driving off, the driver of the vehicle had to slow down because they drove off too fast and the person in the ski mask didn't have enough time to get in. I used this time to write the license plate number down that I could see with the street light."_

Toby turns the TV off then, and turns his attention back to Brian. "I still can't locate the car, and the girls are going to be up in a few hours. I know they are, because I know I wouldn't be able to sleep for long if my best friend were kidnapped."

Toby and Brian work for another three hours on trying to locate the vehicle. They keep in touch with the New Jersey and New York police who have not yet located Hanna and Justin.

* * *

**Later in the morning. Around 9:30 a.m. (Hanna is currently watching the live-feed video.)**

Later that morning, Brian wakes Toby up for his 2-hour shift and lies down on the couch.

As Toby is getting the pot of coffee ready, Spencer and the girls walk into the kitchen. Toby sighs and decides to tell them about Ella and the kids. Emily grabs a cup and makes herself some coffee before going to the living room. Her phone is lite up with four new Amber Alerts.

**Amber Alert 1:** **Anahbella Marin.**

**Missing Since: December 22nd, 2018.**

**Missing from: Rosewood, Pennsylvania.**

**DOB: December 10th, 2012.**

**Age Now: 6 years old.**

**Sex: Female.**

**Race: White.**

**Hair Color: Blonde.**

**Eye Color: Blue.**

**Description: Anahbella and her twin sister Skyelynne Marin went missing along with Ella Grace Montgomery-Fits and Ella Montgomery around midnight on December 22nd. They are believed to have been taken by two abductors, one male and one possible female, in a black four-door van, with Maryland license plates. The number is 5TL*Y67. They may still be in the area.**

* * *

**Amber Alert 2: Skyelynne Marin.**

**Missing Since: December 22nd, 2018.**

**Missing from: Rosewood, Pennsylvania.**

**DOB: December 10th, 2012.**

**Age Now: 6 years old.**

**Sex: Female.**

**Race: White.**

**Hair Color: Blonde.**

**Eye Color: Blue.**

**Description: Anahbella and her twin sister Skyelynne Marin went missing along with Ella Grace Montgomery-Fits and Ella Montgomery around midnight on December 22nd. They are believed to have been taken by two abductors, one male and one possible female, in a black four-door van, with Maryland license plates. The number is 5TL*Y67. They may still be in the area.**

* * *

At the same time Aria's phone beeps with Amber Alerts also. She pulls it off the charger next to the microwave and gasps when she sees who they are for.

**Amber Alert 3: Ella Montgomery.**

**Missing Since: December 22nd, 2018.**

**Missing from: Rosewood, Pennsylvania.**

**DOB: April 25th, 1968**

**Age Now: 50 years old.**

**Sex: Female.**

**Race: White.**

**Hair Color: Brown.**

**Eye Color: Hazel.**

**Description: Ella Montgomery was kidnapped along with Ella Grace Montgomery-Fits, Anahbella and Skyelynne Marin. Ella was watching the children when they were taken from her home on December 22nd. They are believed to have been taken by two abductors, one male and one possible female, in a black four-door van, with Maryland license plates. The number is 5TL*Y67. They may still be in the area.**

* * *

**Amber Alert 4: Ella Grace Montgomery-Fits.**

**Missing Since: December 22nd, 2018.**

**Missing from: Rosewood, Pennsylvania.**

**DOB: August 25th, 2008.**

**Age Now: 10 years old.**

**Sex: Female.**

**Race: White.**

**Hair Color: Brown.**

**Eye Color: Lt. Blue.**

**Description: Ella Grace Montgomery-Fits went missing along with Anahbella and her twin sister Skyelynne Marin and Ella Montgomery around midnight. They are believed to have been taken by two abductors, one male and one possible female, in a black four-door van, with Maryland license plates. The number is 5TL*Y67. They may still be in the area.**

* * *

Spencer glances over at Aria when she hears the younger girl gasp and sees tears streaming down her face.

"Ar, honey what's wrong?" Aria hands her phone to Spencer just as Emily is coming back into the kitchen. She sees Aria crying and pulls her into a hug.

"Toby, what the hell is this?" Spencer asks angrily. "Why didn't you tell us they were missing too?"

"Baby, calm down, okay. I didn't tell you because it was just a few minutes after you all went to bed and I dint want to wake you and give you even more bad news."

"And you didn't think I had a right to know that my mother and daughter were missing?" Aria asks.

"I am really am sorry you guys. I should have told, I know that, but I had just convinced you to go to bed and I knew that if I woke you up and told you this, then you would have demanded to stay up. You guys would not be able to function properly if you had stayed up all night, and there wasn't anything you could have done. I got the license plate number from a witness and put an APB out for the vehicle. All Brian and I did all night was wait around to see if we could get any possible sightings for it. I'm sorry, but you would not have been any help to us."

"Those girls are like my own daughters, you know that. I'm there uncle and I love them dearly. I have almost every cop down at the precinct looking for the car, and my captain has pulled in people who are off duty. Aria, everyone cop in this city is looking for them and I promise you we are going to find them."

Spencer sighs. "He's right guys." She holds her hand up when Aria starts to protest. "I'm sorry, Ar. I do agree with you. He should have told us, but he's right when he says we would been of no help to him or Brian. At least we got some sleep, and now all we can do is wait. Okay?"

Aria reluctantly nods and looks over at Toby. "What can we do?"

"Do you have any friends that live from here to the state of New York? Anyone that could help keep a lookout for the girls, Ella, Hanna and Justin?"

"Yeah, all our friends from high school, Noel, Lucas, Sean. They all scattered when we graduated." Spencer says.

"I can call Maya and Sammy. I still keep in touch with them." Emily throws in. "In fact, I think Sammy and her wife and kids live in New Jersey, and Maya just called last mouth and said she's moving to the Big Apple."

"Good, that's great, Em. You two give them a call. Aria, I need you to gather up photos of Ella Grace and you mom so we can get them out to the police." Aria nods and goes to get her wallet out of her purse. She takes the photos out, one of Ella that summer and Ella Grace's most recent school picture, and hands them to Toby. He gives them to Brian with specific instructions to go straight to the precinct and give them to their captain.

* * *

**With Emily and Spencer.**

Spencer calls the boys and gives them a brief run-down of what is going on. The rest they have already got from the news. She tells them to be on the lookout for the girls and Ella and then sends them pictures of the twins, Ella Grace and Aria's mom.

Emily calls Samara first. Her six-year-old daughter, Caroline answers.

"Hi, Auntie Em! How are you?" The energetic kindergartner asks.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm good. Is your Momma around?"

"Yes, here she is. Momma, its Auntie Em." Emily hears Samara tell Car to go to her room and then she turns her attention to the phone call. Emily does the same as Spencer did, giving her run-down of what has happened and to be on the lookout for Ella and the kids. She sends Samara a picture of Ella since she keeps in touch with Emily and Hanna already has pictures of Ella Grace and the twins.

Emily calls Maya and the conversation goes quite the same. Emily heads backs to the kitchen where Spencer is cooking some breakfast, just trying to stay busy and Aria is slowly spinning a spoon around in a bowl of Froot Loops.

After breakfast, the girls each take a shower and freshen up. Then they sit on the couch mindlessly watching TV, waiting for news of a possible location on the kidnappers' vehicle.

**Meanwhile in Dover, Delaware at 11:45 a.m. (Back to real-time w/Skye and the mystery man)**

After leaving the room and putting duct tape on everyone's mouth, leaving Cece to terrorize them, the man back to the room. He unzips Skye pants and then undoes the button.

"Now, remember, do not yell out or I will tell your Daddy you were a bad girl and he will hurt your mommy even more. Is that understood?

"Yes." Skye tells him.

"Good. You're such a pretty girl, you know that Skye?" The man continues to pet Skye's hair and finally places his lips on her tiny mouth.

Skye tries to push the man off, but he is too strong. He pushes her down onto the bed and lies on top of her.

* * *

I know, I know! I'm very evil! Don't worry. I am working on the next chapter and will make it shorter so I can hopefully get it up tonight, maybe even in the next hour.

Leave me reviews! Will they be saved?


	19. We're Saved!

**(Chapter 17 review replies)**

**Haleb-Haleb-Haleb: Don't worry! Skye is going to be okay, I promise!**

**Guest 1: Here's the next update. Thank you for the review!**

**Guest 2: Skye is going to get rescued really soon. (Hint, hint *points to chapter below*)**

**Infinitefalling: I am so sorry you feel that way. That certainly wasn't my intention! But don't worry, she gets saved real soon!**

**Kelly (guest): Thank you for the review. The kids and Ella's fate is decided below. (Happy ending for them, I promise.)**

**DarkHearted14: I don't know if you mean that in a good or bad way. Nonetheless, thank you for the review. I do hope you decide to stick around though.**

**(Chapter 18 review replies)**

**Infinitefalling****: So sorry again that it made you feel this way. Yeah, I have an eight year old sister also, and it kind of kills me to hurt these little girls, even though it is fiction. Thanks for the review. Happy ending for them, I promise. *points to below*.**

**Stimackkelly52****: Don't worry; the girls are going to be as okay as they can be. And so is Ella! But, I still have more in store for Hanna. She was away from Justin for about 6 months, which means he had a lot of time to plan this out. Thanks for the reviews!**

**. QUICKs-to-die-for. : Thank you so much for the review. I think you are a new reviewer. And yes, I wanted this to be extra special, but I wasn't sure how well I could work with the PLL cast. And you were right! (They are going to be saved).**

**Haleb-Haleb-Haleb: ****Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**11:55 a.m. Dover, Delaware.**

Skye squeezes her eyes closed and hopes her Uncle Toby will come save her. What she doesn't know though, is right in this very moment the police are walking up the pathway to the door of the house they are in.

"Please, stop it. Stop, you're hurting me, mister. My Uncle Toby is going to come and take you to jail!" Skyelynne continues to fight.

And now, as they [the police] are searching the entire house, two officers go to the basement door.

Now, the door to the main part of the basement is slamming open. Right now, one officer is slamming Cece into the wall and putting handcuffs on her as the other simultaneously undoes Anah's chains and calls for back up.

Now, the others chains are being undone and the door to the room Skye is trapped in is being slammed open. One officer pulls the man off her and the other is picking her up. She whispers,

"It's okay. You are okay Skyelynne. You're safe now." To her.

* * *

**12:00 p.m. Rosewood, Pennsylvania.**

Ezra has just arrived at the apartment. Aria called him as soon as Emily got her calmed down. He immediately goes to Aria and pulls her into a hug.

"Oh, baby. What happened? I thought Toby had two officers outside Ella's house."

Aria sniffles and wipe her tears. "He did. When the police got over there the officers were found shot to death." Ezra tightens his grip on his wife and looks over at Toby.

"What can we do?" Before he can answer, the police scanner sitting beside Toby goes off.

_"Officer Cavanaugh, Dover police has a location on your vehicle. Stand by for further information."_

"Dover? That's all the way over in Delaware. What the hell are they doing all the way over there?" Aria asks.

"I don't know, but we need to get there right away in case it is them." Toby says. Then his phone rings. It's an old friend of his on the Dover police unit.

He answers and speaks for a moment and then hangs up.

"Is it them?" Aria asks frantically as she jumps up. Toby looks at her with relief written all over his face. "It's them. The police are bringing the kidnappers in right now, and Ella and the kids are waiting at the Dover police station for us to come down."

"How are we going to get there? It's too far of a drive." Emily asks.

Spencer jumps up also and runs to her phone. "I remember Lucas telling me owns his own private jet now. He told me earlier that if we ever needed it, to just call him and say so."

Emily calls Alison and tells her to just meet them at the Dover police station.

* * *

**Lucas' private airstrip. 12:30 p.m.**

"Toby, hey what's up, man?" Lucas greets him. He introduces Toby, the girls, and Ezra, to the pilot and then they set off. The flight takes about two and a half hours and then they go straight to the precinct.

They see Alison sitting at a desk with Ella Grace in her lap, Emmalynn standing beside her. They stand when the girls and Toby and Ezra enter and Emily pulls Ali into a hug.

As they enter, Aria runs over to her mother while Ella Grace goes to Ezra. "Mommy! Daddy! You're here!"

"Oh, baby, come here! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay. I love you so much, princess!" Ezra wraps Ella Grace in a hug not ever wanting to let go. Aria releases her mother and also wraps Ella Grace in a hug.

"Oh, my sweet baby. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Aria asks as she looks over Ella Grace.

"No, Momma, they didn't hurt me. But the girl the bad man called 'Cece' hit Nana in the stomach and face." Ella Grace has tears running down her face as she tells of her grandma being hurt.

"Aunt Emmy! Aunt Spence. Uncle Toby, you came!" The girls yell. "You saved us!" Anah goes to Emily while Spencer catches Skye in hug and picks her up. Toby wraps them both in a hug and kisses Skye's head.

"Wait, did you say Cece?"

"Aunt Emmy, you're here! I knew you would save us!"

"I am so glad you are okay, baby girl." Spencer whispers.

"Uncle Toby, Daddy has Mommy. He's hurting her." Skye whispers sadly with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, baby, we are going to find your mommy. Don't you worry. I promise you we will bring her home, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Toby."

"Toby, can you check on something for me?"Aria asks after she pulls him to the side. The kids and Ella are now being checked out by the department EM/Paramedic.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Um…Ella Grace told me that the man called the woman Cece, and I need you to check and see just who their kidnappers were." Toby nods and goes over to an officer. After speaking for a moment, the officer leads him to a two-way mirror.

"This is the lady claiming to be Taylor Elmers." Toby's friend, Officer James says.

"No, Jaimie that girl's name is Cece Dilaurentes. She's the bitch that terrorized Spence and her friends for almost five years."

"How the hell did she get out?"

Officer James shrugs. "I'm not sure, man. But I do know use will be going away for a long time."

"Yeah, that's what the Rosewood police said and now look where she is. She held two-thirds of my family hostage and God only knows what that bastard did to Skyelynne."

Don't worry Toby. She's going to be here, in a Delaware prison. They don't take these things lightly. She's being charged with four counts of kidnapping, having a concealed weapon with intent to use it. Escaping jail. She isn't getting out for a long time."

"Who was the man that took them?" James turns him around and shows him the man. His eyes fill with tears as he realizes he's going to go out there and have to give one or all of the girls some very bad news.

"Thank you, Jamie. I appreciate this."

"No problem, Toby. Call me in the next few days and let me know how the girls and Aria's are doing."

* * *

**DPD parking lot.**

Outside the group talks about riding arrangements. Alison's car holds two adults three kids. Alison, Emma, and Toby ride in it. The car everyone rode in from the airstrip holds three adults and two kids. So Aria, Ezra, Ella Grace and Ella Montgomery ride in it.

That leaves Spencer, Emily and the twins. Emily called Sammy who is with Maya who just so happened to be visiting family here. Maya is bringing their RV (The one Maya, her wife and two sons who for camping with Brandon (their sons' dad)).

Sammy is accompanying Maya to come pick everyone up. They will stay in Maya's extra house while Maya and her family stay with her parents.

"Momma, who's gonna bring Aunt Emily, Auntie Spence and the twins to Aunt Maya's house." Ella Grace asks from her place on Ezra's lap. He's sitting in the passenger side seat while Aria is in the driver side and Aria's mom is in the backseat. They have the windows cracks so they can talk to Alison and the others in her car.

"Your Aunt Samara, who you haven't seen since you were a baby, is going to come and get them."

About ten minutes later, a huge RV pulls up. Emily and the twins get out of Alison's car while Spencer gets out of Aria and Ezra's.

Maya and Sammy step out of the RV along with Brandon.

Anah gasps when she sees Samara and let's go of Emily's hand.

"Aunt Sammy! You came!"

Samara catches Anah in a hug and picks her up. "Oh, hey baby girl. It is so nice to see you again!" The girls load up in the RV and head to Maya's spare house.

"In the RV, Maya turns around from the front seat and smiles at Emily.

"Hey, Em! It's so nice to see you again. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"Yeah, me too."

"So, who are these two beautiful girls? Are they Hanna's? They look so much like her."

"Yeah, their Han's. Maya, this is Anahbella Grace and Skyelynne Arianna. Skye, Anah, this is my friend Maya."

"Hi, Maya!" The girls greet. "Aunt Emmy, when we get to Aunt Maya's house are we gonna look for Mommy?"

"We're not, princess but Uncle Toby is. He's going to work with all those nice officers that were at the police station and they are going to find your Mommy."

"What about Daddy? Is Uncle Toby going to send him to jail forever and ever?"

"You bet he is, baby girl. He's going to find you father and put him away forever. Then he will save your Mommy."

"And bring her home?"

"No, I'm sorry sweetheart, but she won't be able to come home right away."

Skye's lips trembles and her voice breaks as she asks, "Why not? I wanna see Mommy."

"Baby, she will have to go to the hospital first. They will make sure that all her boo-boos can get all better while she is at home." Emily tries to explain without going into detail. Truth is, from Hanna told her and the girls, Justin is a very violent man and she may never be the same ever again.

"Oh, but we can see her in the hospital, right, Aunt Emmy?"

"Yes, of course baby girl."

Anah, who is sitting in Sammy's lap, notices Samara's tears on her cheeks. The younger blond wipes them away with her tiny fingers and whispers,

"Don't cry, Aunt Sammy. Our Uncle Toby is the greatest police officer in the whole world. He's gonna kick Dad's butt and then, when he gets done with that, he's gonna say Mommy."

The next few minutes are spent in silence until they arrive at the house. When they arrive, Maya shows them the bedrooms and the kitchen.

Emily decides to bunk the twins with Ella Grace. Emmalynn stays in a room with Samara's daughter Caroline. Toby and Spencer take a room, Aria and Ezra, and her in room by herself. Ella stays in a room between Ezra and Aria and Caroline and Emmalynn. There is an adult's room next to each child's room because the chance Ella Grace and the twins will have nightmares is pretty high.

"Okay, guys let's try to get some sleep. We are all exhausted."

"Wait! Aunt Emmy, I wanna sleep with you. Please!" Skye begs.

"Okay, princess. You and Skye can come to my room. Ella Grace, do you want to sleep with your Mommy and Daddy?" She asks the young girl.

'Yes, please!" Ella Grace runs down the hall and jumps in bed with Ezra. Once everyone is settled, they are able to fall asleep. However, they only last around two hours before the nightmares begin.

* * *

**Here's some helpful information:**

**Samara aka Sammy is married to Zoie. They have a six year old daughter named Caroline Annabeth. (I do not know Samara's last name, if you know that will be helpful, othrwise I will have to pull out my DVDs).**

**Maya is married to Charlotte aka Charlie. They adopted two boys. 10 year old Trevor James and Zachary Michael. Their father is Brandon Michael. His girlfriend *insert random name here* left him when Trevor was 3 years old and Zach was 5 months old. Unable to support to children, Brandon put them up for adoption. Maya and Charlie adopted them and made it an open adoption so Brandon can still be a part of their lives. They call Maya 'Momma', Charlie 'Mommy' and Brandon 'Daddy' or 'Dad'.**

**Samara is Aunt Sammy, Maya is Aunt Maya, Charlotte is Aunt Charlie, Zoie is Auntie Zo and Brandon will become known as Uncle Brandy.**

**Pleae reivew! Can i get 10 for the next chapter?**

**Here's what I might do; 10 for a chapte with Hanna, 15 for a chapter with the girls, or you tell me who you want to read about.**

**I have a lot more in store for Hanna, so her rescue is going to be a lot more complicated.**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Chapter 19 Review replies)**

**Guest (1):**** Yeah, that idea just came to me all of a sudden. I really loved seeing Samara on the show and it seemed like Maya was the only girlfriend Emily was happy with, so…Thanks for the review!**

**stimackelly52:**** Well, we have four out of the six people missing saved. As for Hanna, as I said I still have a lot more in store for her. Don't worry though; this story _will _end on a happy note for everyone. I promise!**

**Guest (Amy):**** Oh, I wish I could, but it wouldn't be as of a big surprise if I told you right away. You will find out the same time Toby tells the girls, though.**

**Emilie2601:**** I have some visitors for Hanna in this chapter. Maybe they will be the start of her rescue (or not, you never know).**

**Haleb-Haleb-Haleb:**** That sounds like a wonderful idea. I will have to get a chapter outlined for that, because as you said, they have learned to repress their feelings, but I will get it up for you soon. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Thank you to all the reviews that may have left them after I wrote these replies! **

**I am a little paranoid with this chapter. It doesn't get to violent, but I am going to go ahead and rate it T boarding on M. because it is in Hanna's P.O.V.**

**P.S. Very important/special flashback in this chapter.**

**On with the story…**

* * *

**_Location: wooded area on the New Jersey/New York boarder._**

**_Person(s) Missing: Hanna Marin and Justin Jameson._**

**_Hours Missing: 27 hours and forty-five minutes. (1 day, 3 hours, forty-five minutes and counting)._**

* * *

**Trigger Warning: Thoughts of [past sexual assault], very brief recounts of the sexual assault.**

* * *

**New Jersey. Hanna's P.O.V. Around 5:45 p.m. Friday, December 21st, 2018.**

It feels like I had only been asleep for five minutes when Justin rudely wakes me up. After I 'pleasured' him almost all morning, we both fell asleep.

Well, more like he fell into a deep sleep while I was in so much pain all I could do was lay here and cry. I tried really hard not to wake him, knowing it would only fuel him more. After all, I am not worthy enough to cry. I am only here for three reasons;

**One: To keep the house in order and always make the meals.**

**Two: To keep my little angels in check. And…**

**Three: To make sure Justin always gets pleasured when he needs or wants it.**

"Get up, you stupid whore. We have company in an hour and I expect you to be presentable." Justin says as he comes into the room. He smells like he just took a shower, a smell I used to love and savor. He's dressed a blue button-up t-shirt, that makes his faded blue eyes pop, and a pair of nice blue jeans.

Oh, yeah, did I mention? I am in so much pain right now. My shoulders ache and hurt from the deep cuts and scratched Justin left on my body. My private hurts so bad, like he's still inside me, scratching and clawing at me.

I fail at sitting up three times and get it on my fourth. By then, I am covered in a thin layer of sweat and hurt even more.

"I am allowing you this one time to take a shower. I expect you to be dressed and ready for our guests in 45 minutes." 45 minutes? I thought he said I had an hour. I look at the clock and realize it took me fifteen minutes to struggle through sitting up.

"After your shower, you may take two ibuprofens. After that, you can sit on the couch and wait for Lisa and her husband Rob to arrive." He sighs like he is annoyed. "Then I guess I will have to let him look at you. Make sure I didn't do any permanent damage." By the end of that sentence he is mumbling to himself. Then he turns and sees me still sitting in bed.

"What are you waiting for, slut?!" He swings him arm in the direction of the bathroom causing me to flitch since it's the arm closest to me. A jolt of pain adds to already excruciating pain in my body. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying not to throw up, knowing it would not do any good.

It doesn't work, and soon I am jumping out of bed, running to the bathroom and kneeling in front of the toilet. I dry heave for a while before I can no longer through anything up. Not that there was anything to begin with, but still.

I stand on very, very wobbly legs and practically drag myself to the sink. I rinse my mouth out and wash my hands. Then I drag myself back over to the toilet and sit down. After an agonizing what has to be at least ten minutes, I have all my clothes off. I get into the shower, turn the hot water on and then slide down the wall. In the safety of the bathroom and shower, I finally let my tears fall and my thoughts wonder.

* * *

*****Flashback*****

**Summer of 2005. The girls are fifteen and going into the 9th grade. (P.S.S. In this flashback Hanna is considered 'Hefty Hanna' because she is overweight. In my story, Alison does tease her relentlessly about it.)**

**Hanna's house. Around the time the sun sets.**

**Hanna lays in bed with tears running down her face. Alison has just left and once again she made a very rude comment to Hanna about her weight. This time though, it struck a chord and upset Hanna very much.**

**She hears the door open downstairs and her bubbly, artistic friend's voice call out, "Han, you here?" She yells back that she's upstairs and seconds later Aria appears in the doorway.**

**The moment she sees Hanna's tears she knows Alison was there. Instead of sitting down like she normally would, she motions to the door.**

**"Put some shoes on and follow me. There's something I want to show you." Hanna frowns in confusion but does as told. After getting her shoes and rinsing her face off, the two leave in the car Aria borrowed from her dad.**

**They drive for about five minutes before they come to the edge of the woods. Hanna frowns as she looks out the window.**

**"Did you come here so when you murder me, you'd have a place to hide my body?" She jokes. Aria smiles in amusement and gets out of the car, Hanna following.**

**"No. If I wanted to kill you, then I wouldn't have brought you here in broad daylight." The two walk over to a cleared pathway and walks for several feet.**

**"Not that I don't mind spending a day in the woods with my best friend, 'cause I do, but what exactly are we doing here?" Hanna asks after they've walking for at three minutes.**

**"We're coming here." Aria answers and points to clearing. The ground is soft looking and covered in green grass. The trees about are cleared so they have an un-obscured view of the sky. And beyond the clearing, in front of them, is a little field of flowers like the ones you see on movies where the little girl is always running through the flowers.**

**"This place is beautiful, Ar. What is it?"**

**Aria spreads out the two blankets she brought and the girls sit down.**

**"It's my special place that I like to come to whenever I'm upset. Maybe I've had a bad day at school, or…or maybe Ali has said something that's made me upset or mad, and I come here, lie out and look at the stars."**

**"It's great, but…why did you bring me out here? Now it won't be your secret place anymore, Ar."**

**"Because I saw how upset you were with whatever Alison said to today. And I wanted a place where..." She shrugs. "I don't know, where we could always find each other if we needed to. And now you have your own special place." The girls hug and then lay down. They look up at the sky as it turns dark and the stars start to come out.**

*****End of flashback*****

* * *

I smile sadly as I remember that day. That spot was ours all through high school. Whenever my parents were having trouble she would come and find me there. Same with her parents after ~A told her mom about her dad's affair.

I hear beating on the door that makes me jump a foot in the air. It's then that I realize the water is cooling off, so I quickly wash and rinse off. My body still hurts, but the hot water helped loosen about my muscles just a tiny bit.

I get out and dry off. Then I slip on some jeans and a t-shirt even though I want nothing more than to put on some baggy sweats and an oversized t-shirt. I comb my hair out very slowly. My head is starting to pound and the dial soap I used made my cuts and scratches even more sensitive to touch.

Finally, I am ready. I walk out of our room, holding the wall for support, and go downstairs. Who I guess are the guests are sitting in the kitchen, sipping wine and beer, and laughing with Justin. I walk over to Justin, hoping he does not notice my tardiness. He smiles that smile that says 'I know you disobeyed me, and you are going to pay for it.' I put on a fake smile and walk closer to him.

"Rob, Lisa, this here is my beautiful wife, Alana Jameson." Justin tells them. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and I try not to flinch at the sudden pain that shoots through my shoulders.

"H-hi, it's so nice to meet you both." I say to them. I hold out my hand, making sure to be pilot to them as Justin has always told me, and force myself to smile and to let the tears from the excruciating pain fall.

"Oh, it is so nice to meet you, Alana. My wife Lisa and I have been married for six years. We have five children, and we are one great big happy family. Do you have any children?" Rob asks. Lisa sends me a sympathetic smile that I can't detect whether it is real or not. As much as I would hate if it were true, I do hope she is just a battered wife also, and not along for these two bastards' sick games.

On instinct, I go to open my mouth, but Justin squeezes my shoulder and the pain shuts me up instantly.

* * *

*****Trigger Warning begins here*****

"No, we do not any children. Poor Alana here just can't seem to get pregnant." He lowers his voice for the next part. "I mean, we try and we try and it just seems to not happen. But I love being inside her, Robert. Oh, the pleasure I feel when I hear her cry and beg for more, ooohh, it makes me feel wonderful." His words make me sick to my stomach, and knowing I wouldn't be able to throw anything up even I was able to get out of his iron grip and make it to the bathroom, I try my best to swallow it down and block out his voice.

"When I stick my fingers inside her, and she begs me for more? It is fucking great! I can do three things at once. Did you know that? While I am pumping myself in and out of her, I suck on her breasts, and kiss her, while she begs and begs for more." He turns to me and smiles.

"Honey, tell Rob just how much you enjoy it when we make love to each other." Once again, I swallow hard and force another fake smile.

"Yes, Rob, I absolutely love it when we make love to each other." I go to say more, even though I do not want too, but he stops me.

"Why, after you fix her all up, and she is nice and healed, she is going to suck me so hard. We are going to go at it harder than ever." They laugh and high-five. I sneak a glance at Lisa, but if she has been forced into this like I have, than she is pretty damn good actor.

After we eat dinner and sit down to chat, Rob asks me to step aside. I think maybe if I tell him what's going on, I can get him to call the police and I can get tout of this hell hole.

But before I can complete my plan, Justin is standing as well and he comes closer to me. He grabs my arm, once again sending a jolt of pain through it and my shoulders, and puts his mouth close to my ear. He practically growls out,

"Do not even _think _of asking Robert for help, I will make sure you can never walk again after I am going to be inside you so hard. Is that understood?"

I feel cold fear going through my body as I nod. "Y-yes, baby. I u-understand."

Rob takes me to a room just around the corner from the kitchen. In it is a bed, some instruments I have seen surgeons use on TV, and what appears to be, thank god, some pain medication. Some very, very strong pain medication.

Rob gives me some of the medicine, and then has me undress down to my underwear and bra. I am shaking so bad, not knowing if he really is going to fix me up or if this is just some sick joke and I am going to have to 'pleasure' him too.

He addresses the scratches first, bandaging up the ones that need it. Then he has me lay down. I almost throw up from the fear as he removes my underwear. He doesn't say anything, but he does stick his hand down there. After what seems like hours, and my pain going from a twelve or thirteen to a twenty at least on the pain scale, Rob snaps his gloves off.

"Alana, you are to take this medicine for the pain for the next three to four weeks. Each time you shower, you will need to change the dressing on these wounds. You should be fully healed in four to six weeks." After that, he leaves the room. I curl into a little ball and start crying.

I hurt all over and I am in so much pain that it seems like it will never to stop. Suddenly, I hear the door open and shoot up into a sitting position and wipe my tears away.

It's Justin. He comes in, and helps me into a standing position. Then he leads out of the room and to the kitchen. My heart sinks as I realize he is going to throw me in the basement. We go down the stairs, over to the bed and he sits me down.

He sighs again like he is annoyed. "I will bring down breakfast and dinner tomorrow. I do not expect to have to remind you to take those pills. You need to be healed in exactly four weeks, because I am going to need to be pleasured extra, extra hard. Is that understood, slut?"

"Y-yes." I whisper. The medicine is making me very sleepy. "I understand. I will be healed, and will be glad to pleasure you, baby."

He walks away then, leaving me in the dark except for one tiny lamp on the ground beside the bed. I lie down and curl up into a ball. I gladly welcome the drug-induced sleep.

*****Trigger Warning ends…for the most part. No more detailed descriptions, if that helps*****

* * *

**So here's the next chapter. Do you think Lisa is a battered wife or is she in on Justin and Robert's sick games?**

**98 reviews? That is fantastic guys! I never, ever thought this story would be good enough for even half of that! Thanks so much!**

**Can we get up too 110 for the next chapter?**


	21. Hope

**This chapter will immediately start with a flashback/dream state. At the end, you will finally find out who remembered this flashback a few chapters back.**

* * *

**_Location:…_**

**_Person(s) Missing: Hanna Marin and Justin Jameson._**

**_Hours Missing: 36 hours and 15 minutes. (1 and a half days and 15 minutes)._**

* * *

**Early morning on Sunday. Around 2:45 a.m.**

**Sunday, November 18th, 2018. Tyrese's house. (After the talk.)**

**For about a half hour later, the girls talk. Hanna tells her about some of the things she did in high school and some more about Anah-Grace and Skye.**

**Tyrese gets Hanna up to speed about the origin of Ryleigh Jo's name. Her ten-year-old sister, who was four years younger than her, was a spunky little girl. She loved all things pink, purple and princess-y.**

**"She always did wonderful in school." Tyrese smiles thinking of her sister. "She made straight As, played basketball, and tennis. She mostly did tennis as a just-for-fun sport though." She adds.**

**Ty sighs sadly. "She was my entire world. Always looked up to me and always wanted to play with me."**

**Hanna senses something bad happened and takes a deep breath. "If you don't mind me asking, Tyrese…" She trails off before asking, "What happened to your sister?"**

**Tyrese places her hand on her stomach and draws circles with her finger.**

**"Well, about three and a half weeks after her tenth birthday, we were coming home from school. My mom stopped at the sign, waited and then continued through." She takes a deep breath and tries to stop the tears.**

**"The next thing I knew I was in the hospital. The doctor said a drunk ran the stop sign and hit on my sister's side. My mom was in a coma and so was my sister. Except my sister had machines breathing for her. I only had some scrapes and bruises since I was on the opposite side."**

**"I went to see her…she was so tiny; hooked up to all these machines and a ventilator."**

**"My aunt came…she was real bitch. Strict, never liked my sister. My mom said it was because Ryleigh never held back. She spoke the truth, no matter how harsh. But that's what people liked about her. My mom said my aunt always wanted her to teach Ryleigh to keep her mouth shut."**

**"So, when my aunt arrived, she immediately told the doctors to turn the machines off. No matter what the percentage of her waking up was." There's a long pause, where Emily moves to Ty's side to comfort her.**

**"Really what it was, is she knew even if my mom woke up, she would still have some kind of damage. She would need countless hours of physical therapy and that she, my Aunt Monique, would have to be the ones to take care of us."**

**Hanna gasps, realizing what happened.**

**"I am so sorry, Tyrese. But couldn't the doctors do something like stop her? I mean, they should be able to if there is proof that Ryleigh would get better?"**

**Tyrese sighs. "Well, my mom signed a piece of paper stating that if anything were to happen to her then our aunt would be the one to take care of us."**

**No one say anything after that, the three just sit there and try to calm down. The story hitting both Emily and Hanna hard. Hanna, because she herself has to three little girls of her own and Emily, because she is soon to become a mother.**

**After a few minutes, Emily decides it's best if they leave. Her and Hann stand up and start to walk to the door.**

**"Well, I think that is everything, Ty. Hanna and I are going to lunch. Would you like to join us?"**

**"No, thank you though. I am going to meet some of my friends for some lunch and to go get some baby clothes. They still want to throw me a baby shower."**

**Emily nods, and turns to Hanna. She digs the car keys out of her pocket and hands them to her.**

**"Han, why don't you go start the car and wait on me? I have to ask Ty something." Hanna nods and takes the keys, walking off.**

**"Emily, I am worried about Ryleigh Jo getting attached to Hanna and then her leaving. Maybe she gets better and decides to move out. What are you going to do about that?"**

**Emily sighs and sits back down. She glances out of the window to Hanna is not around. She doesn't want her to hear anything.**

**"I just do not want her to get used to seeing Hanna in the morning and at night. I know it is not fair to ask you what you think will happen, as I am sure you do not know. I had a friend who was in an abusive relationship and ended up being dragged through the mud of them some."**

**"All I need to need to know is that, although she may get better, and her boyfriend may go to jail, she is still going to be there for Ryleigh Jo. That Ryleigh will still be able to go to Hanna with some of her problems."**

**"Actually, Ty, I am planning on asking her out later today. I've had feelings for her since high school and I really hope now is the right time. I don't want to miss my opportunity again."**

**"And if everything goes as planned, then I am hoping Hanna can become known as RJ's second mother."**

**Tyrese smiles. "I can tell you really love her, Em. I wish you the best of luck. And I do hope everything goes as planned. Have a nice afternoon, Emily."**

**Emily thanks her and then heads to the car where she finds Hanna flipping through the radio stations.**

* * *

Hanna wakes after this dream, and remembers waiting to see what Emily was going to say to Tyrese. She knew she should not have eavesdropped, but she wanted to know so badly. Now, there was hope. Hope that Emily felt the same way as her. Hope that sooner or later, she and Emily would become more0than-friends. Hope that she would still have a home for her and her babies to go to after she escaped from this hell-hole.

Speaking of her babies, she hopped to God that they were safe. That Emily and the girls and especially Toby knew they were missing and that they sent out a search party.

Hanna lifts her body up on a wobbly arm and glances at the clock beside her mattress. It says, 3:03 a.m. No wonder the pain was back full-force.

She blindly reaches out and fumbles for the pain med bottle. She slips one out and then takes a sip of the water beside her. Hanna leans back on the mattress, waiting for the drug-induced sleep to take over.

* * *

**Guys, this is a filler chapter! I am going to give my full attention to only one story this weekend. I am stuck between this one and my new Criminal Minds one _Fun in the Sun._**

**I may even upload _Vacation Time. _It is a second story to FitS, just involving Emily and JJ on vacations.**

**Leave me reviews, I still want to know whether you think Lisa is a battered wife. So far, everyone that has reviewed thinks so. So, let me know!**

**Infiniatefalling****: That's okay, I took it very lightly. I know in the world we live in, any kind of abuse, whether it be sexual, physical, or otherwise is a very real problem. So, I understand completely that you feel that way, and I promise this will have a happy ending!**

**Emilie2601: ****Maybe you will be correct about one or both! I already have it planed out and then you will see. Thanks for the review!**

**Stimackelly52: **** *spoiler* Hanna won't get rescued in the next chapter, but it will happen! Just remember, even when she does get rescued, she will still have the nightmares and recovery to deal with. She will be _very _traumatized. Thank you for the review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is for Haleb-Haleb-Haleb who wanted Emily to discuss with the girls what happened after they were kidnapped, in particular Skyelynne. This part of the conversation will only have Skyelynne.**

* * *

**Reply to reviews (Chapter 21).**

**Tsubasaiscool: thank you for the review. Here's the next chapter.**

**Emilie2601: I went and red some of it, but I have not finished the story. Glad you liked the chapter!**

**Haleb-Haleb-Haleb: Here is the chapter where Emily talks to the twins.**

**Stimackelly52: Yes, Caleb is going to come into play, but not anytime soon. As for Hanna, things are going to get a lot worse before they even begin to get better. **

**Guest: Here you go.**

* * *

**Later in the morning. December 23, 2018.**

Later that morning, the pain wakes up Hanna once again. She grabs the bottle of water and pain meds before hobbling over to the bathroom. It is a simple room with bare and very dirty walls. It has a sink, shower that looks like the only clean thing in the basement and a toilet. There in the floor lays her suitcase. She grabs some clothes and gets in the shower.

After a slow agonizing shower, Hanna sits back on her bed. Then the door to the basement opens and Justin walks in.

"Hanna! Get your ass over here! Christopher is behind schedule. That bitch Cece and her partner got caught and now your precious angels are with that dyke and her friends."

Hanna gasps. Her babies are safe after all. Then anger fills her when has realized what he called Emily. She struggles to stand and walk over to Justin. She tries to look as threatening as possible. "Listen here, asshole; don't ever call Emily that again!" She says as harshly as possible. Justin steps over and slaps her in the face.

"No, you listen to me, you stupid whore. I do not care how injured you are; you will not speak to me that way ever again. Is that understood?"

Hanna nods. "Good. Now, come upstairs. Your little brats are going to be here soon." Hanna slowly limps over to the stairs and walks up them. Her babies may be safe now, but she will still see them very soon.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Dover, Delaware with Emily and the girls.**

Sunday while eating breakfast, Emily notices that the girls are really quiet, particularly Skyelynne. So once everyone is done eating, Emily decides to talk to them.

After she clears the table of the breakfast plates and sets them in the sink for Aria to wash, she goes upstairs to find the twins in their room playing. She watches them play with their new Barbie dolls for a few minutes. After the police rescued Ella and the children, Sammy and Maya volunteered to go to the store Saturday and get the necessities for the children. They found several pairs of pajamas, some sweats and long sleeve shirts, and Sammy and Maya each got the girls a coat, gloves, and scarves.

Since Emily, the girls, and the kids will be spending Christmas in Dover, Delaware, they decided to wrap the clothes up as gifts. The Barbie dolls were also part of their presents. Sammy, Maya, Charlie and Zoe each got the kids some news coloring books, markers and stuffed animals, and some books to read because both Anah and Skye have developed a love for reading.

After watching for a few more minutes, Emily makes her presence known.

"Hey, girls. What are you playing?" She asks them.

"Hi, Aunt Emmy! We are playing house with our new Barbies!"

"Do you wanna play?" Anah asks.

"Maybe in a few minutes. Right now, I need to ask you guys a question, okay?"

"Oh, okay." Skyelynne answers. "What about?"

Emily sighs quietly. She isn't sure how to approach the issue. "Well, I need to know about the bad man and the bad girl that took you guys, Ella Grace and Nana from Nana's house."

The girls immediate frown and look down. "Cece and the man said we were bad girls. And that he would tell Dad and Dad would do bad things to Mommy." Skye says.

Emily glances at Anah. "Okay. Did he do anything else to you guys? Did Cece or the man hurt you in anyway?"

Anah shakes her head. "No, Aunt Emmy. Cece just hit Nana in tummy and on her cheek. But he didn't hurt me." Anahbella replies. Then she says, "But he did take sissy away! He tooked her to a room and closed the door!"

Emily tries not to look worried. The police that rescued Skye, Officer Rodriguez, told Emily that Skyelynne was in a room chained to a bed…and that the man was on top of her.

"Okay, sweetie. I need to talk to Skye for a few minutes, but why don't you go see if Aunt Maya or Aunt Sammy want to color in your new Christmas books? I bet Cara would like to color also." Anah looks scared for a moment. The only time Justin said that was when he was going to punish one of the twins and didn't want the other one interfering.

Emily becomes concerned at the look. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Are you going to punish sissy? Daddy always said to leave the room when he was going to hit one of us."

Emily feels like the breath has been knocked out of as she tries to keep her composure. "No, sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt her. I promise. I just need to talk to her and if you want to stay, you can. Okay? Is that what you want to do?"

Anah seems to be thinking for a few moments before saying, "Yes, I want to stay."

Emily nods. "Okay. Let's go sit over here, okay?" She points to their play table.

Once everyone is sitting down, Emily takes a piece of paper of her pocket. She uses this in her sessions with other children. Emily gives Anah and Skye a piece of paper.

"Okay guys. Do you want to do some coloring?" She asks.

"Ooh, yes, Auntie Em. Can I color with a pink crayon?"

Emily nods. "Skye, do you want to use a pretty blue color?" Skye nods and grabs the crayon out of the box.

"All right, now we are going to play a little game. Okay?" The girls nod. "I want you to color all the places that Cece or the bad man touched you."

She pauses. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, ma'am." Emily stays quiet as she watches the girls. Anah draws a mark on her left arm and her right cheek, while Skye draws a mark on her left cheek, both wrists and ankles, and her private spots.

"Okay guys, that's really good." She makes a few notes her in her booklet. "Now, Skye, I know the bad man touched you in your bad spot-"

"I told him no, Aunt Emmy! I said stop it but he wouldn't do it! He said if I was a bad girl, daddy would hurt mommy!"

Anah's eyes widen and she gasps. "Skye! Don't yell at Aunt Emmy. You can't talk 'bout your feelings to anyone, remember? Daddy says you hafta take it like a lady and you can't complain!"

Skye shrinks back. "Oh, I'm sorry, Aunt Emmy. I forgot." Emily reacts immediately.

"No, no, sweetie. You're okay. I promise. In fact, I'm glad you guys want to talk about what happened."

Skye looks unsure and scrunches her nose. "Y-you are?"

Emily nods. "Yeah, I am. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you guys are safe here, and I want you to know that. And I want you to know that you can _always_ talk about your feelings to me or your mommy, or any of your aunts and uncles. Always, whenever and whatever you need to talk about. Okay?"

The girls look thoughtful and a little unsure. Emily sighs quietly. She really hopes toby will be able to get the bastard that hurt Hanna and her little girls.

"Girls, I promise you that you will never get in trouble for talking about your feelings. I need you guys to believe that."

Slowly, the girls nod. Emily breathes a sigh of relief. "Okay, good. Now, Skye, come sit over here by me and let's look at your drawing." Skye goes over to Emily's side of the table and hands her the paper.

"Okay, Skye." Emily looks at the marks on Skye's wrists, ankles, and private parts.

"Anah, are you sure you want to stay in here? I bet Aunt Ari or Auntie Spence need help baking some cookies." Emily tells her. She knows whatever Skye is about to tell is not something Anah needs to know.

Anah looks at her sister and then walks over to her. She whispers something in Skye's ear to which Skye answers in her own whisper.

"Okay, Aunt Emmy. But be nice to my sissy. Got it?" She says in very stern voice with her hands on hips. It reminds her of Hanna from high school.

"Okay, I promise to be real gentle with her." Anah nods satisfied with that and then leaves the room. Emily turns to the little girl in her lap.

"Now, how about we start with what you were doing with sissy, Cousin Ella and Nana when the bad people came? Would that be a good place to start?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"All right, well we can go as fast or as slow as you need. And we can take a break or stop whenever you need too. Okay?"

"Okay."

Emily nods. "Whenever you are ready, sweetheart." Skyelynne nods.

"Well, we were at the park. Nana said we could play and then go get ice cream!" Emily smiles at the little girl's excitement.

"So, you went to the park, then got some ice cream. What did you do after?"

"We went home 'cause Cousin Ella wasn't feeling good. Nana said she got a fever and needed some medicine. When we got home, Nana gave Cousin Ella some ibuprofen and then she went to take a nap."

"What did you guys do then?"

"Nana fixed us some corn and mac and cheese. After we ate, we watched a movie."

"Really? What movie did you watch?" Emily asks as she makes a few notes in her notepad.

"Scooby-Doo!"

"Wow! Okay, what did you do after the movie?"

"It was late so we went to bed. Nana read me and sissy a story, then we went to sleep."

"All right, sweetie. You're doing really good. Now, let's go to the part where the bad people came."

"I was sleepin', Aunt Emmy. The bad people came and woke me and sissy up. Then he made us go downstairs and into a car. I-I didn't wanna, Aunt Emmy. I told him no, but he hit me! It was so cold outside and the bad people had the air on in the car!"

"He said it was so we wouldn't try to escape." Emily wipes the younger girl's away and decides not to interrupt.

"They tooked us to a house and we went down to the basement. He t-tied us up, Aunt Emmy."

"You're great, sweetheart." Emily tells her. "A few more questions and then we can be done for today. All right?"

"Okay."

"Can you tell me where you were when the bad man touched you in the bad part?" She asks gently.

"H-he took me to a room, Emmy. And he chained me u-up."

"Okay, you're doing good, baby. Now, when you were in the room, did he leave at any time or did he bring anyone else one there?"

"He didn't bring anyone in, but he a computer."

"He did?" Emily asks surprised.

"Mmhm." Skye nods.

"What was on the computer, sweetie?"

"The bad man was talkin' to Momma and Dad. Dad told Momma that if she didn't want anything to happen to me, then she had to whatever he said."

"Okay, sweetie. You're doing really well. Just a few more questions and then we can stop for today. Okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Emmy."

"All right. Now, he had a computer in the room. Did he have anything else?"

"No, just a bookshelf with a few books. And he locked the door so I couldn't get out. Then he told me not to scream out, 'cause if I did, then he would tell daddy I was a bad girl and dad would hurt Momma."

"Okay. Now, you colored a lot of places here on this paper. Can you tell me what he did too each of these places?"

"Do I hafta, Aunt Emmy?"

"Well, no not if you do not want too. But it might help to talk about it. It is completely up to you, okay?"

"Yes." She goes quiet as if she is thinking then says, "He put chains on my feet. Then he put them on the bed. I couldn't get up without falling down. He put handcuffs on my hands, just like Uncle Toby does to the bad guys."

"Okay, you did really good, baby. I think that's it for now. How about we go see if Aunt Ari and Auntie Spence still need help making cookies?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Skyelynne smiles.

Emily laughs. "Okay, let's go wash your face off and then we can go down." The two go to the bathroom and wash Skye's face. Then they go downstairs. Spencer and Aria are done with first batch of peanut butter chip cookies and are about to start the second batch that has chocolate chips.

Anah. Ella and Cara are all helping Aria with a batch and Spencer is starting the second batch of chocolate chips cookies.

"Hi, Auntie Spence! Can I help you make the cookies?" Skye asks.

"Hey! You know what? I was just about to go look for a helper, but I think you can do it. I need someone to be my egg-cracker. Does that sound like a job you could do?"

Skye's eyes light up. "Yeah! I can do that! I'm a great egg-cracker, Auntie Spence!"

"Well, then come over here and wash your hands. Then we can get started." After the cookies are baked and eaten, the younger girls lay down for a nap while Ella Grace watches a movie with everyone else.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon. Please do not keep asking when I will have it up. I am a senior in high school and so far school is kicking my a*s. I have been exhausted since school has started and have had no time except for homework and sleep.**

**I have the chapter outlined all I have to do is write it.**

**Here's what's on the agenda as far as the timeline for Hanna.**

**1\. She will get to see all of her kids real soon. Along with someone else.**

**2\. Hanna, Justin, and the children will start a semi-normal life.**

**3\. We _will_ see more of Rob and Lisa. We will also find out if Lisa really is a battered wife as well.**

**4\. More 'Famile Time' with Hanna, Justin, and the children.**

**5\. Check in with Emily and the others.**

**And that's about how far I have it planned out. I promise Hanna will be rescued, but please be prepared to read a little more about her life with Justin before that happens.**

**Please review! I need ten for the next chapter!**


	23. Snowmen and Hot Cocoa

**Rated: K+**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**December 23rd, 2018. In the afternoon, around 1:30 p.m.**

During the little kids' nap time, the sky turned a dark grey and the temperature dropped to the upper twenties and a light snow begins to fall. The temperature is expected to drop even more and the area will have at least four inches of snow before nightfall.

"Hey, guys. I am going to run home and grab the kids." Maya announces. "I think with the snow that's moving in, it'd be best to bring Trevor and Zack over."

"Okay," Emily replies. "When you get back, we can reorganize the kids' rooms so there will be enough room. Be safe out there."

"I will!" Maya calls back as she walks out the front door. A few minutes later, an excited 'Yay, I won!' is heard from the downstairs playroom. Ella Grace runs out and over to Aria a few minutes later.

"Mommy! Quick, I need your makeup bag!" Aria stands up.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" She asks as she begins up the stairs.

"It's a secret, Mom." Ella Grace bounds after her. "I'll show you in a few minutes." After Aria hands her the makeup bag, Ella Grace goes back to the playroom.

"I wonder what's going on in there." Emily says. Aria just shrugs. Five minutes later, Ella Grace runs back in.

"Momma, can I go see if the twins are awake? I need help. And Cara go in there, but don't tell anyone what you see."

Caroline jumps up and runs into the playroom. "Sure, sweetie." Aria answers. "Go ahead." Ella Grace runs upstairs and comes back downstairs. They, too, go to the playroom.

Another twenty minutes, Caroline comes running out again. She digs in her toy box and gets her princess fairy wand out. Then she runs back to the playroom. Another twenty minutes pass and Cara comes back.

"Ella Grace says for everyone to close your eyes." Once everyone has their eyes closed, Ezra and the girls do as told she comes back with Ezra, Toby and the rest of the girls.

Ezra is dressed in his normal t-shirt and jeans. Except this time he has a purple tutu on. He has a crown made out of purple construction paper that has glitter and jewels on it. Ezra is wearing red lipstick, purple eye shadow, mascara and a dark pink blush.

Toby is wearing a pink tutu with a pink construction paper crown that also has glitter and jewels. He also has red lipstick on as well as pink eye shadow, mascara and dark pink blush.

"Okay, everyone open your eyes!" Ella calls out. The girls open their eyes and immediately crack up at Toby and Ezra.

"Momma, meet you new wife Elsa!" Ella Grace announces. Then Skye announces,

"And Auntie Spence, this so your new wife Tory!"

"Well, hello Tory. It's nice to meet you. Ya know, I bet our friends would love to see this picture for our Christmas card. Too bad we didn't think of this three weeks ago." Spencer tells 'Tory' through her giggles. She stands up to grab her phone while Aria grabs the camera. They all want extra proof of this for later and for blackmail.

"Aw babe, please don't." 'Tory' starts. 'She' tries to grab the phone out of Spencer's hand. "No, no. We don't need any pictures. No, ple-…" He huffs when he hears the 'click' of Spencer's phone camera.

After everyone gets multiple copies of 'Elsa and Tory' on their phones or cameras, they decide to quit embarrassing the boys.

"Okay, okay. I think you guys can go wash that stuff off now. Go on, go change back to boys." Emily tells them.

After the boys wash the makeup off and then get out of the tutus and tiaras, they all sit down to watch a movie.

Toby decides to get ready and go down to the police station. They are about 15 or so officers that volunteered to stay at the precinct and go back over Justin's background and the places he liked to visit with a fine-tooth comb.

"All right, guys. I'm off. I love you, babe." He says.

"Okay. I love you, too." Spencer replies.

The movie they are watching is interrupted by the weather. Somewhere close the snow is heavy enough to knock the satellite out.

"Aw! The TV went out." Cara frowns.

"Well, how about we watch a movie that's on DVD?" Spencer suggests.

"Okay! Can we watch a Scooby movie?" Anah asks. She's sitting in the floor in a make-shift halfway tunnel/fort that she, Skye, Caroline and Ella Grace made. Ezra popped some popcorn and put it in a Minnie Mouse bowl.

"Sure, go pick it out." Emily tells her. "I think I heard Maya pull up. I'm going to see if she needs help." She goes to the front door and sees Maya, the women she guesses is Charlie and two little boys who look identical to the man beside them.

"Hey, Em! I hope you don't mind. We'll have to put up the extra bunk beds and make one room for the girls and one for the boys. I told Brandon that he could join Charlie, the boys and I."

"No, it's not a problem at all. I'm just glad you got here safely." Emily stops in front of Maya's car.

"Char, this is my friend from high school, Emily Fields. Em, this is Charlotte, Trevor and Zachary, and the boys' dad, Brandon."

"Hi, Emily!"

"Hello, Zach. Hi, Trevor."

"Hi." Trevor gives a small wave.

"Why don't you guys come in out of the cold? I bet we have some extra hot cocoa for you."

"Yeah!"

The group heads inside and makes the introductions.

After hot cocoa and some cookies, Emily says, "Boys, your Momma told me you like Scooby. I have some movies in there if you want to go help the girls pick one out."

"Yeah!" Zach cheers. "Can we Momma? Please?"

"Sure, baby. Go on." Trevor and Zach run into the living room.

* * *

**About half an hour later.**

A little bit into the movie there is a knock on the door. Emily goes over and opens it, revealing a little girl with dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi! My name is Taylor. My nanny said there are little girls in this house, and if I wanted I could come over and see if they wanted to play in the snow. I'm gonna build a snowman and I need some help."

Emily thinks about that for moment. It would good for the girls to get out. "Sure. Why don't you come in and I will go get them?"

The little girl comes in and waits by the door.

While Aria is helping the twins and Cara get their sweatshirts and jackets on, Emily goes in search of extra pairs of sweatpants. Caroline gets a pair from her own room, and gives a pair to Anah. Emily finds another pairs of pants in the laundry room.

"All right, you have a shirt, sweatshirt, and jacket on. Now, put you gloves and let Aunt Ari help you with your scarves."

After they do that, Emily walks over with the kids. A couple of blocks down the road, the door opens and a lady in her mid-fifties comes out.

"Hi, my name is Edna. I'm Taylor's nanny."

Emily shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Emily and these are Anah, Skye and Caroline."

"Hello girls. You can go on around to the back and start playing in the snow. Taylor has someone shovels to help build the snowmen."

"Okay!" Anah replies. "Bye, Aunt Emmy!"

"Bye, girls. Be good for Miss Edna, and I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Yes, ma'am. Love you Aunt Emmy!" Skye calls. Taylor leads them to the backyard and Emily walks back down to the house.

* * *

**In the backyard.**

"Hi, I'm Taylor! What are your names?" Taylor asks once they are in the safety of the backyard.

"My name is Anahbella and this is my sissy, Skyelynne." Anah answers. "And that is our friend, Caroline."

"Do you wanna play on the trampoline?" The girls cheer and clamber up on the trampoline. They spend the next half hour jumping and playing and laughing. With the snow falling and the bounciness of the trampoline, it makes jumping all the more fun.

"Let's start on the snowman!" Taylor calls out. Caroline can help me roll the snow and Anah and Skye you can go look for sticks for the hands. Don't forget to get rocks for the eyes and the mouth.

Caroline and Taylor work on the body while Anah and Skye go in search of sticks.

"Anah, look! There's a pile of sticks over here!" Skye calls to her. She points to a pile of old sticks and limbs.

"Cool! Let's get some." The two begin picking up little sticks. After throwing down several of the choices, they finally come across the perfect pair.

"This is perfect, Anah. It can have three fingers on hand and two on the other." Skye digs around towards the bottom trying to find some pebbles for the eyes and mouth.

She sees a couple of picture frames and picks one up. "Look, Anah. This is a picture of Mommy."

Suddenly, the two girls hear Taylor calling them. "Quick! Hide them in you pocket!" Anah whispers. Skye stuffs the pictures in her pockets and runs back over to Taylor and Caroline.

"Look, Annie!" Caroline calls. "We got the whole body done!"

Anah and Skye help put the sticks and pebbles on the snowman. Then, Miss Edna calls the girls in for hot chocolate.

Once they are inside, they take their coats, scarves, gloves and pants off.

"Go put everything but your coats in the dryer. I will dry them so you can wear them later." The girls do as told and then go to the table.

"Girls, I called you parents over. They are going to come and watch a movie with us." Edna says a few minutes later.

"Okay, Miss Edna." Skye answers. She continues to sip the hot cocoa. Soon though, the girls start to feel tired, and after helping Edna built a pile of pillows and blankets they fall asleep.

* * *

20 minutes later.

Ablut twenty minutes later everyone minute Aria, Ezra and Ella Grace arrives. Spencer and Emily sit down for some hot cocoa and to watch the movie.

"Thank you for inviting us over, Edna. The kids have been wanting to watch this movie for weeks." Emily says as she sips the hot cocoa. She notices it tastes a little weird, but brushes it off as it being a different brand than the one she is used to.

"Oh, no problem, Emily. The girls had so much fun, I thought, why not include a movie, too?"

They all sit down for the movie. It's How the Grinch Stole Christmas, a family favorite.

Aroudn the corner from the kitchen, in a room not seen by the other a man and woman stand. The man hangs up his cell phone and turns to the woman.

"It's an all-go. We wait for the drugs to take affect. Then we stash them somewhere and get the kids." He sighs. "Only problem is, what to do with that extra little brat." He says referring to Caroline.

"May we could bring her along. As, you know, leverage." The woman suggests. The man nods along, agreeing.

* * *

**Here is one part. Second part will be up, probably not soon, but not as long as this took.**

**Please review! Who are the man and woman? What's going to happen to the kids?**


	24. Plane Ride

**Trigger Warning: offensive language towards the homosexuality of a few people.**

**I want to make clear that I in _no way_ condone this belief. It is specifically for the story and that is it.**

**If this bothers you in any way, please remember that is not my opinion.**

* * *

**(Reply to reviews chapter 23)**

**infinitefalling: Hope you were able to get through. The kids actual had a good time with Taylor.**

**stimackelly52: Well you are about to find out if you are right. As for Edna and Taylor, Edna is an innocent bystander in all this, Taylor plays a _huge_ part in all this.**

**tsubasaiscool: Thanks for the review. And your about to find out about the man and woman.**

**Emilie2601: Yep, they're going to spend Christmas with their mom. Just not the way it should be.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

* * *

After the man tells the woman that, he continues to watch the others adults. They all look laggy, like they've been drugged. Just what he wanted.

After the movie is over, Edna looks around the room. Emily and Spencer have been knocked out by the spiked drinks. The kids are still out from their own spiked drinks. She knows what's coming next.

Her time has been spent, she lured Anah and Skye here, let them play so as to gain their trust and then gave them 'drinks'.

The man and woman grab each adult and drag them through the kitchen to a door. There, they open the door and drag the two down the stairs.

"All right, Edna. To pay you for all your hard work I want you to come with me."

Edna's eyes widen. She knows what's coming next. She reluctantly follows him upstairs to a soundproof room. There the man drags her to the center of the room and ties her to the chair. He punches her in the face a couple of times and brings out the gun in his pocket. He then shoots her.

He runs back downstairs and wakes the children up.

"Taylor," he says. "Give the others their coats and gloves." Taylor jumps up. She knows not to dawdle because it would only make the man mad.

"Yes, sir. Guys get up. Come on." When the girls don't wake up right away, the man sighs. He grabs Anah and Skye and puts them over his shoulders. Then he brings them to the car with Taylor following behind. He brings Caroline out and puts them in the back with the others.

He turns to the woman. "Go get their coats and gloves. Bring their boots and nothing else. Understand?"

"Yes." The woman runs inside runs inside while the man gets children in the truck. The woman comes back and climbs in the truck. They speed off down the road.

"Listen to me, Taylor." The man instructs. "If you disobey me in any way, then I will make sure you and those brats don't get see your mother. Is that understood?"

Taylor looks frightened for a moment. "Y-yes, sir."

"Good. Now, sit back, relax and enjoy the ride."

* * *

**A few hours later. New Jersey.**

A few hours later, the man and woman are on a plane.

After driving for nearly two and a half hours, the man finally came upon the abandoned airstrip. While the woman torched the truck leaving in the outer shell and virtually no DNA/evidence whatsoever, the man loads the children on the plane.

Now they are heading to another abandoned airstrip, this time just outside of New Jersey. The kids have all been asleep since they left the house, except for Taylor.

"Were running behind." The man tells the woman sitting next to him. "Justin is going to send a couple to the airstrip to meet us."

The twins and Caroline start to wake up a few minutes later. The first thing they notice is that they are no longer in the house.

Anah speaks up first always being the outspoken one. "Who are you?"

The man glances up from his book. "Aw, the little one is awake. Hello, Anahbella."

"Who are you?" She repeats. "And how do you know my name?"

"You don't ended to know that just yet." He answers. "But I will tell you that I know you mother and father. And I am bringing you to them."

"But we aren't supposed to see our dad! You're gonna get in a lot of trouble, mister!"

"Uh-huh, I wouldn't raise your voice if I was you. This one here has a little temper." He jabs his thumb in the woman's direction. "And we aren't going to get in any trouble. No one knows your missing."

"Our Aunt Emmy will know!" Skye chimes in.

The man tsks. "No, she won't. And you know how I know that?"

"How?"

"Because she told me I couldn't have you." The two look unconvinced so he takes a tape recorder out of his pocket. He clicks a button and the three hear,

"Take them. I don't care about them anymore. You can have them for however long you want and you can do whatever you want to them." It's Emily and to Taylor, Car and the twins it sounds like she is talking about them.

But what they don't know is that the man cloned Emily's phone and pieced together different messages.

"Believe me now?" The man asks.

"You're lyin'! Emmy would never say that, she loves us and she loves our Mommy!" Skyelynne shouts at him. Before she knows it, the woman has slapped her across the face.

"That's enough back talk out of you, little missy. One more remark and I'll have you over my knee before you can finish speaking. Have I made myself clear?"

Skye's blue eyes fill with tears. She nods her head rapidly. "Y-yes. I u-understand." Anah wraps an arm around her twin and sends the older couple her best glare.

"Good. Now, back to what we were talking about. Let's see…oh, yes. Emily does love you mother, but you know what that means?"

"What?" Anah asks cautiously.

"It means she going to hell. She's a little dyke and she has committed a sin by laying in bed with another woman. That means she is going to burn in hell for what she has done." He turns to Caroline as if eh had forgotten about her presence.

"Oh, yes let's not forget about your mother _Caroline_." Carolina's eyes widen at the sudden attention.

"What about my Momma? Did you hurt her and my mommy?" She asks.

"Well, I didn't, but I'm sure God will. Because your mothers have also committed a sin by choosing to becomes dykes. Therefore, God will punish them by sending them to hell."

"My Momma says there's nothin' wrong with a girl liking another girl!" Caroline argues back.

"Well, that's just your mother. She has to say that eh amuse she is a dyke herself."

The woman whispers something in his ear. "Ah, yes. We can't forget about those other fags. They are also going to rot in hell for the sins they have committed."

The man suddenly, has a creepy smile on his face. He digs a video camera out of his bag and turns it on. Then he hands it to the woman and she points it at the girls.

"Now, girls, I don't think you me to hurt your mommy. Do you?" he asks. "I can tell your daddy your have all been bad girls. I bet he'd like to have his hands inside her and her begging for more."

"No! Please don't! We'll do anything you want!" Anah shouts.

"Good. I want you to look into the camera and tell Emily she is a stupid dyke and you do not love her."

Anah swallows. "Aunt Emmy," she starts. "You are a stupid d-dyke and I d-don't l-love you." By the end, she has tears running down her face.

"Fantastic! Now, Skyelynne it's you turn. Tell her she is a dumb fag and you do not love her anymore."

Skye looks scared and when she hesitates, the woman smacks her in the face again. "Do it, you little brat."

"Aunt Emmy, you are a d-dumb f-fag and I don't l-love you anymore." She starts crying. "Why are you being so mean?"

"Shut up, you stupid brat." He turns the camera to Caroline. "Now, it's you turn. You get to talk to both of you dyke moms."

"Look at the camera, Caroline. And tell them you hate them. Tell them that they are dumb faggots who deserve to be shown what love really is by a man."

"No! I don't want to say that! I love my Mommy and I love my Momma. There's nothing wrong with two girls being together!"

"Do it! Or I'll make sure you never see your mom ever again!" The man shouts.

"No! P-please, don't make me!"

The woman slams the screen shut on the camera. "We can't film it with the little brat crying like this."

"All right. Get the box." The woman sets the camera down and digs a box out of the bag. There's four needles in there. He gives two to the woman and takes the other two for himself.

The woman grabs Taylor and sticks her with the needle causing the little girl to slump over. Then she goes for Caroline.

"No!" Cara shrieks. "No, don't. I'm sorry, I'll do. I'll be good, I promise!"

The woman grabs her arm. "Shut up, brat. All your telling is starting to give me a headache." She sticks Cara in the arm and the young blonde immediately quietens down. She looks to the man who has Anah and Skye's slumped bodies thrown on the couch.

"Just a few more minutes." The man mumbles.


	25. Chapter 25

**I think what I will do is do a chapter with Justin/Hanna and the kids, one with Justin with Hanna, and then go back to Emily and the girls.**

**So, in this chapter, Hanna and Justin are at the house. They are waiting for the kids to get there, however, Hanna does not know that Justin has had the two people kidnap Anah and Skye along with Caroline.**

**You will also find out just who Taylor really is.**

**_Bold and Italics are Hanna remembering conversations in the past._**

* * *

**_Hours missing: _**

**_Person(s) Missing: Hanna Marin, Justin Jameson, Anahbella and Skyelynne Marin. Caroline Cook and Taylor Quincey._**

**_Location: Wooded area on New Jersey/New York boarder._**

* * *

**In the meantime w/ Justin and Hanna. Around 10:30 a.m.**

After she painfully walks up the stairs out of the basement, Hanna goes to the kitchen and sits down. Right now, the pain is not so bad as she has taken a couple of her pain meds. Justin is acting unusually nice, fixing her food, allowing her to lay on the couch and watch TV.

It reminds her of when they first met in college. Hanna was the shy, new girl. None of the girls had went to the college she did so she really didn't know anyone. Justin had the first class with her. They were paired together and bonded instantly and after a few months, Justin asked her out and she said yes.

After that, Justin treated her like an angel. Bringing her flowers, taking her on dates, brining her soup when she was sick.

Now, he is found the same thing. He brought her breakfast; toast, an egg, and some bacon. It isn't a lot as Justin is still punishing her for running away and causing him so much trouble, but it will do for now.

Around lunchtime, Hanna stands and goes to the kitchen. It's time for some more medicine. Justin is nowhere to be found so she makes herself a pbj sandwich. After eating it and taking her pills Hanna slowly goes back to the living room.

There, she has time to think some more about what Justin was like when they first started dating.

It was all going great until that faithful day in 2010. Justin came home, pissed off about losing his job, and suddenly decided to take his anger out on her.

From then on, it was hit after hit, slap after slap, and kick after kick. She didn't know he was a troubled man and that wasn't going to change until everything went to hell and she couldn't get out. Until, every little thing she did wrong or couldn't do at all resulted in being hit and call a 'stupid whore and a waste and of space'.

Hanna remembers the first time she was sick after Justin lost his job. She didn't know it at the time though, she assumed Justin was gone because he _was_ at work. She had no idea the reason he was gone so long was because his boss was chewing his butt out about his laziness, ending the conversation with 'You're fired.'

About eight months into the relationship, the two got an off campus apartment. By then, Hanna had just finished her first semester of college.

Her whole class had been out with the flu, and somehow Hanna had caught it too. So she home, sick, when Justin walked in. He had been out, drinking most likely, and he came to the living room and saw Hanna laying there; half awake, half asleep.

**_"What are you doing just laying there, you little slut?" He slurs. This confuses Hanna for two reasons: one, she told him the night before that she had a fever and two, he had never, _ever_ called her a slut._**

**_"Just? What's wrong?" Hanna slowly sits up and glances up at him._**

**_"What wrong?! What's wrong?!" He starts pacing in front of the couch. "What's wrong is that, that asshole of a boss just fired me for 'being lazy,'" He usses quotes. "And then I come home, hoping to find a nice, home-cooked meal for me. But do I?" _****_He stops paceing and looks Hanna._**

**_ "No, I don't! Instead, I come home to find my bitch of a girlfriend laying on the couch. And it looks and smells like she hasn't showered all day, let alone cooked me some lunch."_**

**_His yelling is causing Hanna's head to pound. She did indeed shower this morning. But it turned out to be too much, too soon and she had gotten sick again. As for lunch, Hanna had barely been able to eat a bowl of soup let alone cook a whole big lunch._**

**_"I-I'm sorry, babe." Hanna apologizes. She scared; she's never seen Justin worked up this much. "I haven't felt well all day. I've been sick throwing up and I have a fever."_**

**_Justin throws his hands in the air and scoffs. "Oh, you're sick, huh? Well, you poor little baby." His mocking brings tears to Hanna's eyes._**

**_"Justin, what has gotten into you today? You said you were fired and it looks like you've been drinking. What happened?"_**

**_"My fucking boss fired me; said I was 'not working productivity enough' and he had to 'let me go'."_**

* * *

**Around 5:45 p.m.**

Hanna so pulled out of her thoughts by Justin coming into the living room.

"Get up, slut. Your children will be here soon and I want a nice lunch cooked for me and my friends. Lisa and rob are coming over and if you disobey me in any way, I will let Big Robbie have his way with you precious Angels. Is that understood?"

Hanna nods rapidly. She stands and makes her way to the kitchen. The pain meds have kicked in and she's in the minimum amount of pain right now. She gets out the bread, cheese, ham, and peanut butter and starts on the sandwiches.

"J-Justin, baby, what would you and your friends like for lunch?"

"We want a big pot of chili." Justin tells her. "And make sure to make it extra hot, with peppers and beans. Make a pitcher of iced tea and make sure you have appetizers for us."

Hanna nods. "O-okay, baby. What would you like for the appetizers?" She asks timidly trying not to upset him.

Justin sighs irritably. He stomps over to the fidge and opens the freezer. "D ok have to everything around here?" He grabs a bag of Tyson boneless hot wings and throws them in the counter beside Hanna making her jump.

"I am going to take a shower. When I get back, I expect the tea to be done so you better get too it. Oh, and get those sandwiches done. Your children will be hungry, and since my friends say they behaved, they will not be allowed dinner." Justin leaves and Hanna starts the water for the tea.

While that is boiling, Hanna starts the sandwiches: two peanut butter, one with just peanut butter and strawberry jelly, two ham and cheese, and one with both strawberry and grape jelly and peanut butter.

After the sandwiches are finished, Hanna puts the chicken in the oven. While that is cooking, Hanna starts the pot of chili, cutting up peppers and getting the beans ready.

Justin comes down then, just as Hanna is pouring a glass of tea.

Once everything is in the pot and its simmering, Hanna has more time to reflect on how life was before college and Justin.

Her mom and Pastor Ted got married in mid-May, and couple of weeks after graduation. A little girl, Madi-Kay, who lived down the street was the flower girl. Hanna was the maid of honor and Ted asked Toby to be his best man. Everyone came; Hanna and the girls. Toby, Ezra and Mike. It was a beautiful ceremony. The girls' parents.

After the wedding, Ashley and Ted left for their honeymoon. They were going to Hawaii for three weeks. HAnna started packing up for college during the summer as did the other girls.

She wishes she had never met Justin. Maybe if she had gotten to class earlier, she would have been able to find a different seat. Maybe, if she had paired up with someone else, she would not have had to spend so much time with him. Maybe, when he asked her out, if she had said no, or told the truth about preferring girls, she wouldn't be here right now.

Hanna knows she would have been able to keep in touch with the girls.

Soon, the food is cooked and Hanna leaves it to cool. She hears a car pull up, and Justin comes rushing in. He yanks on her arm, causing her to almost fall.

They go to the door and he opens it. "Listen here, slut. If you do anything at all to draw attention, then I will make sure your precious little angels are the one that pleasure me tonight. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Hanna answers quietly. The doors to the van open and a couple step out. The woman opens the back passenger side door. She pulls a little girl out and Hanna recognizes her immediately.

"Skye," She whispers. "Justin, what did you do?"

"I told you, baby. We are going to be a family again." He gives a creepy smile. The man pulls out another little girl from behind the driver-side door. This child is Anah. THe woman pulls Caroline out from the car.

Every little girl has their mouth duct-tapped. The man and woman rip it off.

"Mommy!" Both Skyelynne and Anah yell.

Hanna gasps. "Oh, my poor babies. Come here!" The woman releases them and they run to her.

"Mommy, the bad took us! And they took Cara too!"

"I know, baby. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." Hanna says through her tears. She tries to put a brave face on, but it no longer just her family in trouble. Now a little girl, completely new to this frightening world of Justin's abuse, has been caught up in the mix.

"Mommy, they brought a girl named Taylor. We went to her house and we played in the snow. Who is she, Mommy? Do you know who Taylor is?"

"I'm not sure, baby girl." Hanna tells them honestly. She hasn't seen the girl named Taylor yet, just the twins and Caroline.

As Hanna is speaking with the girls, Justin storms down the sidewalk. "What the hell is she doing here?!" He asks, referring to Caroline.

"I didn't say to bring any extras, just the necessary brats." He grows out.

"We had to bring her. She saw us. We drugged the children just like you said. And we waited until it was safe before leaving. We only, ran into one minor setback." The man tells Justin.

"And what the hell would that be?!"

"That dyke and a friend of Hanna's came over." The man tell him. "But don't worry," He adds when Justin goes to say something. "We made sure they never laid eyes on us. Edna gave them some drinks also. Then, to pay her for all her hard work, we did exactly what you said to do: We killed her."

Justin nods, not quiet looking satisfied with the way the man and woman got Taylor and the twins there, but not looking pissed off either. Just then, Lisa and Robert pull up.

The two climb out. Lisa is wearing sunglasses, Hanna notices as the two approach the front door. Which is weird, because with it being winter, the sky is already dark. Not to mention, the temperature is dropping. It's about 30° and with the light from the doorway, Hanna can see the snow starting to fall.

Rob and Lisa have groceries with them, and they take them to the kitchen. Hanna and the girls follow. Caroline comes over to Hanna. She looks worn-out and has tears streaming down her face. The little girl has her mother's blue eyes, Hanna can see a six-year-old version of Samara in her.

"Are you Emmy's friend Miss Hanna?" She asks quietly. She was told in the car not to speak of the 'dykes' at her old home.

Hanna nods sadly. "Yes, I am. Are you Caroline?" The little one nods her head. "I know your momma and you mommy, Cara."

"The bad people said they were dykes." Caroline sniffles. "He said they were goin' to hell because they're both girls. Are they, Hanna? Are my Momma and Mommy going to hell?"

Hanna feels the tears rolling down her cheeks as she looks at the three little girls' scared faces. "No, no absolutely not. Okay? There is nothing wrong with them both bein girls." She whispers.

And I know that they will do anything to find you." Hanna tells them. Justin comes in then and leads 'Taylor' inside.

"Hanna!" He yells causing Hanna to jump up and go over to him. "Show the kids upstairs and where them will be staying firm now on. Go on; hurry up."

Taylor steps out from behind Justin and Hanna gasps. It was like looking at her ten-year-old self.

* * *

**Here it is. Who do you think Taylor is?**

**Ten reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I am so sorry it's been so long. I have literally had absolutely no inspiration to update this. However, this is going to be a very short chapter. It will have Hanna talking to the girls and then we will skip back over and see how Spencer and Emily are doing.**

**Also, in the last chapter I said the oldest little girl was ten years old. What I meant is, she is eight years old. Hanna felt like she was looking at an eight-year-old version of herself.**

* * *

**Reply to Reviews (chapter 25)**

**Emilie2601:**** Yes! Gold star for you, lol. It is the daughter in foster care. Aadlyn Michaela. Good for you. :)**

**Infinitefalling:**** Not quiet there. But you are right about her being related to Hanna. On another note, do you happen to know how old Ashley and Ted are? Maybe I can have Hanna have a sibling.**

**Haleb-Haleb-Haleb:**** You're right. :) Two gold stars for you. Here is the next chapter.**

**LittleLiarLovesEmily: ****Hello lovely new reviewer. First I want to say thank you for all the reviews. It's always nice to have new people. Second, I hope you are enjoying story and third I am going to try to answer all your reviews working backwards; yes, Taylor is Hanna's kid but not her and Caleb's. Hanna will be going to a doctor real soon, and I may have Liv and Elliot as the detectives working the case. Don't worry! I will give everyone some Hannily soon. Maybe in the next chapter or so. :) I really liked Ali on the show and I wanted to make her a good person in this. The more support Hanna has afterwards the better. :)**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

"Hurry up and get your asses upstairs." Justin growls causing Hanna to quickly grab Anah and Skye's hand while saying,

"Ady, get Cara's hand and come upstairs. Hurry now and come on." The eight-year-old grabs Caroline's hand and follows her mom and sisters upstairs. They come to two bedrooms.

Hanna steps into one room. It has two beds; this will be the twins room.

Hanna brings all the girls in, shuts the door and then sits them down on the bed.

"Mommy!" Skye cries as she launches herself into Hanna's arms. Hanna tries to prepare herself as she is still in pain, but as Skye hits a particularly sore bruise on her body Hanna barley holds in a groan.

"I need you girls to listen to me very carefully. Okay?" Hanna finally says after several minutes of comforting the girls.

"Yes, Mommy." Skyelynne answers.

"What daddy has done is a very, very bad thing. And I am so sorry that he did it. But I need you all to listen and obey every single thing that he tells you. Okay? It is very important that you do that." Hanna tells the girls this. She hopes to God Toby is out looking for them.

"But Mommy," Annie's bottom lip trembles and it breaks Hanna's heart. "If what he did was bad thing, then why do we hafta listen to him?"

Hanna sighs and brings her youngest daughter closer. "Because, my sweet baby girl, if we don't do as he says then he hurt us. And I do not want him to do that to you. So I need all of you to do exactly as he says, even if you do not want too. Is understood?"

The three girls nod and Hanna looks at the youngest girl in the room: Caroline Annabeth Cook. "Cara, do you understand what I am telling you?" She asks in a semi-stern but equally gentle voice.

The little blonde, who could very well be the 50/50 of her mothers, from her big blue eyes she got from Sammy to her beautiful, long, blonde hair she got from Zoie, nods her head as big crocodile tears fall down her face.

She collapses into sobs as Hanna wraps her in her arms. Suddenly, the door is being slammed open by Justin. He storms in and takes Aadlyn with one hand and Caroline with the other.

"NO!" Caroline screams, reaching for Hanna. "LET ME GO!" She starts kicking and flailing her arms trying to get back over to Hanna.

"Baby, don't fight, don't fight, sweet girl." Hanna says from her place on the bed where Annie and Skye are now cowering against her. "Just go with him and be good. Remember what I said: Listen to him and everything will be okay."

Justin backhands the small girl and the kindergartener goes quiet with shock. "Shut up, you ungrateful little bitch!" He yells at her. "Shut up or I'll make sure to kills those precious little dykes you call your parents! Is that understood?" At the mention of Sammy and Zoie, Caroline's eyes widen with fear and he face goes white as a ghost.

She nods her head rapidly but that just pisses Justin off more and he backhands her again. "Speak like a lady, you little bitch! I said 'do you understand?'"

"Y-yes, sir. I-I unders-stand." She stutters. Justin drags Aadlyn and Caroline out of the room and down the hall. He shoves Ady into one and then pushes Cara into the other. He locks both girls' door so they cannot escape.

Then Justin storms back to Annie and Skye's room where they are waiting and being comforted by Hanna.

"Get up, you stupid slut." He demands of Hanna. "Get you ass downstairs and be a good little wife or I'll let Big Robbie have some fun with you _and _your stupid angels." Hanna stands and walks to the door ignoring Annie and Skye's protests and cries, knowing that if she listened she would want to stay and that would only piss Justin off more.

Hanna's heart breaks into a million pieces as she watches Justin close and lock the twins' bedroom door, shutting out Annie's cries of 'Mommy, please don't go." and Skye's protests and cries of "Mommy, please come back, please!"

Downstairs Hanna is greeted by Rob and Lisa and the new couple.

"Hanna, baby," Justin says, the nickname making Hanna sick to her stomach. "These are my friends, Steven or Big Stevie, and his wife Susan. Be a good girl and say hello. Tell them how nice it was to bring our babies home for the holidays."

"Hello, Steven, hello Susan." Hanna says all the while trying not to be sick at the feeling of Justin's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. "It is very nice to meet you. I am thankful for you bringing my children home to me."

Big Stevie smiles a creepy smile that one would only describe as belonging to world's biggest pedophile. "Oh, no Hanna," He says and his voice sends chills down Hanna's spine. "The pleasure is all mine."

Hanna just grimaces and swallows back the sick feeling in her stomach.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Spencer and Emily.**

Back at the house and down in the basement, Emily and Spencer rouse from their drug-induced sleep. Spencer wakes first and she panics the moment she realizes the room they are in is in no way familiar to her.

She sees Emily a few feet away from her and it looks like the retired swimmer is starting to come to. Spencer stands, wobbles a bit, and then runs over to Emily. She shakes her shoulder until the younger girl comes to all the way.

"Em, Emily wake up. Come on, Em. I need you to wake up, Emily, I need to know that you are okay." Spencer repeats until Emily is fully awake.

"What the hell?!" Emily shoots up into a sitting position. "Where the hell are we?!"

Spencer sighs and looks around. The room is completely bare and has concrete walls. "We must be in the basement of somewhere. But I don't remember how we got here. Do you?"

Emily closes her eyes and tries to concentrate but comes up empty-handed. "No, I don't." She sighs. "The last thing I remember is watching a movie with the girls." Something suddenly dawns on her and she yells, "The girls! Oh God, what happened to the twins and Caroline?!"

Spencer shakes her head. "I don't Em," She whispers. "I don't remember ever leaving the house."

"Oh my, God! I promised them, Spence! I promised them they were safe and that no one was going to hurt them. And now they could be God only knows where!" Emily yells as she finally breaks down into tears and collapses into Spencer's arms.

"Shhh, Em," Spencer whispers reassuringly. "Just take some deep breathes for me, sweetie. Okay? Everything is going to be just fine." She doesn't really believe herself, not after everything that has happened in the past week, but she says it anyway. "We are going to find them. Aria and Ezra are bound to realize we are missing. They'll figure out where we are; hopefully and then we will get out."

* * *

**Here is a short update. Once again, I am so sorry it has been so long! Great news though! Santa brought me a mini-laptop for Christmas. I now have one to type on at home and school and maybe with this update and all those lovely reviews to come, I will have more inspiration to write another chapter.**

**Also, wow! 131 reviews! Can I get ten more for the next chapter?**

**Let me know what you thought. Will Aria and Ezra realize Spencer and Emily are missing? Why Don't they remember what happened? And how is life going to be now that Hanna and Justin have their children and Caroline with them?**


	27. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys. I am sorry to say that I have lost my Flash Drive. Therefore, I cannot update the following stories:**

**Vacation Time**

**Help Has Arrived**

**Pretty Little Liars**

**Time Capsule**

**Stories I can work on are:**

**(****_Jem 4ever):_**

**FitS**

**School one-shots**

**BFF v2**

**_(Breyton2015):_**

**My First Halloween**

**That Moment When Everything Changes **

**When Will Help Come?**

**_(Sendrick15):_**

**Life's Ups and Downs**** (I will be adding lots to this; maybe taking chapters down and adding in-between. I will ignore those who don't like the way I am doing things).**

**Again, I am very sorry for those of you who were waiting for an update for the stories on the 'can't work on them' list. I had over 5,000+ words on part two of the Camping Trip for Vac. Time so I am not happy that I lost the flash drive. **

**As for the others, I will be doing a new story called School Time (title is a work-in-progress) and will be doing one-shots based on JJ and Emily in school.**

**For my ****_Sendrick15 _****account, I will be adding a lot of in-between chapters for the story Life's Ups and Downs, and hopefully I will be able to get my ****_Breyton2015_**** account updated.**

**If you would like to give me prompts for School Time, I will gladly type those up.**


	28. It's You

**(Review to Replies chapter 26)**

**Emilie2601**: **Hello, I think your last review was supposed to be this name. This chapter is going back to Hanna and the children but I promise Spence and Em are going to get rescued real soon. :) Thanks for the review.**

**Yvette23dope:** **Here is a semi-longer chapter. Sorry that's it's been over a month; I didn't have any ideas for the next chapter. I usually get an idea, then go crazy writing it. But I will address several things in this chapter. Thanks for the review. :)**

**Infinitefalling**: **Hey! Thanks for the info. Unfortunately, I don't think I will be able to have a little sibling for Hanna as there are many risks for babies who are born when their parents are in their mid- to late -thirties.**

**LittleLiarLovesEmily: Thank you for the review! I don't know if I'll get to it in this chapter, but I will have one, maybe a stand-alone chapter that has Samara and Zoe where they realize Cara is missing. As for Hanna and her trusting people, this chapter may be the one where that 'trust in people' will start to be restored.**

* * *

**_Hours missing: *Hanna and Justin* Approximately 75 hours and 15 minutes (3 days, 3 hours and 15 minutes), *Caroline, Aadlyn and the twins* 3 hours and 15 minutes._**

**_Person(s) Missing: Hanna Marin, Justin Jameson, Anahbella and Skyelynne Marin, Caroline Cook and Aadlyn Marin_.**

**_Location: Wooded area on New Jersey/New York boarder._**

* * *

**Back with Justin and Hanna.**

Hanna continues to stand there as Justin talks to Rob and Lisa. She doesn't feel very good; she's starving and the pain meds are starting to wear off. Steven seems to sense this and, after seeming to be sizing Hanna up, grabs Justin's attention.

"Justin," He says and Hanna's eyes go wide. "would it be ok if Hanna showed Susan and I where to get something to eat in the kitchen?"

Justin smiles. "Oh, don't be silly, Stevie." He says. "Hanna will fix you whatever you want. Isn't that right, baby?" The nickname makes her sick, but she nods and smiles anyways.

"Yes, of course. Please, come with me to the kitchen." The three walk to the kitchen and Hanna begins pulling things from the cabinet and fridge.

"What would you like me to make you, Mr. and Mrs. Jeffery?" Hanna asks as she begins to make sandwiches with the ham, turkey and cheese she pulled out.

Across the room, Susan and Steven share a glance and Steven nods to his wife. Then Susan gently goes over to Hanna and takes the knife she is spreading mayo with away.

"Hanna, I need you to listen very carefully to me. Okay?" Hanna just nods, a frightened look taking over her face. Susan nods too, "Okay, good. Good. Now, come sit down at the table please." Hanna begins to protest; Justin requires her to be at his every beck and call whenever they have guests. Never is she allowed to sit and rest, when she could be getting snacks, refills on drinks, taking plates and trash from the living room to the kitchen.

So, when Susan asks her to sit, Hanna hesitates greatly, afraid that this is just a ruse to get her in trouble when Justin walks in. But then, Susan smiles. It's a gentle smile and it reminds Hanna of her mother and her best friends.

"Please, Hanna? I promise you, this is not a trick." Susan says gently. Hanna finally nods and takes a seat at the counter. She does it painfully and Steven immediately asks where her pain medication is.

"It's down in the basement," Hanna answers. "But I can go and get it. It's no problem. Really. Just let me get it and then I will fix the food." Susan once again protests and holds Hanna's arm gently in order to get the blonde to stay seated.

"Nonsense," She says. "Steve will go and get them. You stay right there while I get you a glass of water." After Steve comes back with the meds and Hanna takes a pill with the glass of water, Susan insists on making a sandwich for her. Hanna just complies, terrified that if she refused any more of their help, then the couple would immediately tell Justin.

* * *

**Back in the basement; with Emily and Spencer.**

After Spencer holds Emily in her arms while the brunette cries all her tears, she gently gets up and goes to the door.

It's a steal door, and after careful examination, Spencer finds that it has absolutely no door knob or other way to open it. Then, she looks around; concrete walls, concrete floors, even concrete ceilings. There is one window, towards the very top of the wall to the right of the door. It is the only thing telling Spencer that it is getting dark out.

The last thing she remembers is Aria and Ezra deciding to go out to get some pizza. Sammy and Zoe decided that they should go to local store, about five miles away, and get more things such as bread, milk, eggs, the necessary things to make soup and some items to make sandwiches with, while Alison and Emma went to pick up the other necessities; extra blankets, pillows, warm pjs, toiletries.

Emily and Spencer chose to stay home. They would need to come and pick the girls up before the snow began to fall, and Ella wanted to take a nap. She was exhausted from her time in that dreaded place where had been held.

Emily watches as her best friend walks the perimeter of the room, surveying it; looking for a way out, looking for a way to get help, but mostly, just keeping herself busy so that she doesn't break down in front of Emily.

"Spence," Emily whispers from her place against the wall. She's watched the older and taller brunette walk the room a total of four and a half times and it's beginning to make her dizzy.

"Spencer," She calls again when it is apparent that spencer is not listening to her. "Spence, come sit down, please. You're making me dizzy going in circles like that."

"Well, maybe if I wasn't the only looking, then we could find a way out faster and I wouldn't _need_ to walk circles like this." Spencer snaps at her, immediately regretting it when Emily's eyes flash hurt before going neutral. After all, Emily didn't remember how they got here just like Spencer can't remember.

"Wow, okay." Emily nods and glances away for a moment before looking back at the other brunette. "Well, then I guess it's my fault were drugged and that we are here in the first place. Right? I mean, since it's my fault that we can't get out, then it just _has _to be my fault were in this situation."

Spencer lets her eyes fall close and her head tilt back. "Em, I-" She sighs. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry; I'm just cold and tired and the last thing I remember is saying 'bye' to Sam and Zoie when they left for town. I have no idea how we got here or who put us here. For all I know, it could have been _~A_."

Emily eyes widen at that. "Don't be stupid, Spencer! _~A_ is behind bars. We went to her trial and testified!"

Spencer sighs again, "I know, Em." She plops down beside her best friend of nearly twenty years. "I really am sorry." She whispers as her head drops to Emily's shoulder.

"I know, Spence. Me too." The two sit there for a while, listening for any sound of life at all from outside the door. It's sometime in the late afternoon, the two fall asleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Aria, Ezra, Ella and the others.**

When Aria and Ezra arrived back to the house, it's snowing heavily and it takes a joint effort of Sammy, Zoie, Zach and Brandon along with Aria and Ezra just to get all the groceries inside.

Once they are inside though, Zach and Trevor decide they want to watch a movie with the girls.

"Momma," Zach says. "May we go pick a movie out to with Ella Grace, Cara and the twins?"

"Sure, baby." Maya answers. "Go on and we'll make some hot chocolate for you all." As Zach and Trevor take off towards the living room, Maya and the others begin putting groceries up.

"Hey, speaking of the other kids," Aria starts. "Were are Em and the kids? I figured they would have come running for the pizza the moment we arrived."

Charlie pauses in middle of stocking the pantry with the cans of soup. "You know, now that you mention it, it seems awfully quiet around here without Caroline and the twins running around. I wonder where they are."

"Emily and Spencer left some time ago." Ella finally speaks up just as Trevor arrives back to the kitchen to inform them of the missing little girls and his aunts.

"What do you mean 'they left', mom?" Aria asks. "Where did they go?"

"Well, they went to pick Cara and the twins up from down the street where they had gone with some little girl to build snowmen in her backyard."

Aria nods; she remembers helping the girls get dressed but had forgotten about it. She glances at Toby who has arrived back to the house at some point during the conversation.

"Mrs. Montgomery," Toby steps forward and also everyone who was doing anything has stopped. "What time did they leave?"

Ella glances at the clock and does the quick math in her head. "About an hour or so ago. They really should have been back by now."

"Do any of you know the address Emily and Spence went too?"

"Three blocks down the street." Aria answers and Toby takes off out of the kitchen, down the hall and out the door with every one following him.

He runs down the street; the snow is falling so hard that it covers his footsteps the moment they are made. Toby pounds on the door and when he doesn't get an answer, he calls for backup and then kicks the door down, gun drawn.

"This is police! Show yourselves!" He yells as goes through the house. Ten minutes later, the backup arrives.

"Officer Cavanaugh," James says in his professional voice. "What do we have?"

"My girlfriend, Emily Fields and three possibly four children are missing." Toby sighs. "We just got them back, man, and now the twins are gone again." He shakes his head.

"Okay, Toby calm down, man, we will find them. All of them, I promise." He gestures behind him to the other five officers. "Officer Thomas and Officer Jones will check the upstairs, you and I will do a sweep down here, the living room, kitchen, closets, etc. and Officer Riley, Darren and Jackson will take the downstairs. It looks like that door may lead to a basement." He points to a door that Toby missed.

The officers split up while the others stand just inside the doorway watching on in fear. A few minutes later, Officer Jackson yells out,

"Down here guys! I found a door!" It's all a blue to everyone; Toby almost tripping to get down the stairs, the officers calling in the fire dept. to cut open the door, Emily and Spencer being brought out, them being checked by paramedics and…

"Where the hell is my daughter!?" A voice yells and Emily turns around just in time to see Sammy and Zoie running towards them.

"W-we don't know." Emily stutters as she shivers in the cold and one of the medics wraps her in a blanket. "They're gone, 'Mara. The last thing I remember is watching a movie with Car and the twins and some little girl name Taylor. Then we woke up in the basement."

"What!?" This time, it's Zoie. Her face crumples from the angry expression into one a mother only wears when her worst nightmare comes true. Emily should know; it happened to her a couple of days before: her daughter, her baby girl, has disappeared.

"Oh, baby, come here." Samara whispers as her wife crumples in her arms. Zoie has a closer connection, so to speak. She was the one that carried Caroline after Samara lost the coin toss on who would carry their baby.

"It's going to ok, sweetie. We are going to get the bastard who did this." She whispers, all the while, her own tears falling. The tears are falling for the loss of her baby girl, for hearing her wife's heart wrenching sobs, and for seeing the pain on her life-long best friend's face. She knows Emily blames herself for this.

Soon, the girls are being taken to the hospital. Brandon goes with Emily and Toby goes with Spencer. The rest of them go back to the house to wait for the news of progress James is going to give them after he file the missing persons reports on the twins Caroline and the still-unknown girl Taylor.

* * *

**Back with Hanna**

After Hanna gets finished eating, she looks up to Susan and Steven. "W-why are you being so nice to me?" She asks timidly.

"Well, Hanna, we have some news for you." Steven says. He then does something very strange; he goes to the sink, rinses his finger off and then…he sticks his finger to his eyes and takes out…contact lens?

He then turns to Hanna and she gasps as she recognizes his natural eye color. Steven then takes his plaid button-up shirt off. Underneath is a white tank top. On his right forearm is a scar, a scar that Hanna knows the exact origin of and, over the scar, is a tattoo. A tattoo that Hanna also knows the origin of.

After all, she was there when he got it and she even has an identical one, just on her ankle where her mom wouldn't see it.

After she catches her breath, Hanna's eyes fill with tears and she looks the man in the eyes. "—?"

* * *

**Here it is! I just love cliffhangers, don't you?**

**Let me know what you think! Who is Steven really? Who is Susan really? Do they have good intentions?**

**Next up is a flashback! It's going to skip ahead, you won't quiet figure out who Steven is just yet, and Hanna will be upstairs with the kids. She will telling the flashback as a 'bedtime story'.**

**Here are the options for the flashback:**

**1\. Hanna and the girls meeting for the very first time.**

**2\. Hanna realizing she has feelings for Emily.**

**3\. Hanna telling Aria this ^ at their special spot.**

**4\. Hanna and the girls saying goodbye after graduation. or**

**5\. Something else with the girls when they were young; sleepover, school event, hanging out, birthday party, etc.**

**Let me know! I want 15 reviews for the next chapter! :) Also, I have some news for you guys,**

**The bad news is: I have decided to quit posting for a while. Like I have said before, I am a senior in high school, and right now between the weather making my head hurt and school kicking my butt, I don't have the time to be worrying about posting. And I don't want to have to worry about having a deadline to get my chapters wrote.**

**The good news is: This does _not_ mean that I won't be writing anymore. I _will _still be writing and I _will _still be taking prompts. Send me a PM or leave me a review for the flashback that you want, even if you would like more than one. I will write them, put them in a folder marked, 'complete chapters' and then, when I am able to do so, I will update this story.**

**Also, for those of you who are also reading my CM stories, leave me prompts for any of my stories! Va. Time, FitS, School Time (work-in-progress title), etc.**

**For those of you who are still in high school or who remember what your senior year was like, then I hope you will understand the pressures it is putting me. :)**

**I hope to see some prompts and requests! Thanks!**


	29. Sleepover at Spencer's

**Here is a flashback requested by: Emilie2601. This is the girls' first official sleepover.**

**Couple of notes first:**

**A/N 1: I have decided that Lucas with be Hanna's big brother, so if Hanna or someone refers to him as 'Luke', this is why. Ashley and Tom Marin adopted him about a year or so before Hanna was born when they thought they couldn't conceive a baby. However, he was about 18 months (adopted at 4 ½) when Ashley got pregnant with Hanna, putting him almost exactly 2 years and 6 months older than her.**

**A/N 2: Also, this flashback is going to take place during Spring Break in March. Spencer birthday falls during this week, so she will be turning 7 years old in this flashback. The girls are all in 1st grade, they met in mid-August (on the playground), and then recognized each other when they went trick or treating. The next day they talked about it, and then boom, they became instant friends.**

**A/N 3: Okay, so I didn't remember until the end that this is going to a bedtime story/flashback that Hanna is telling the kids. Therefore, when I did the part with little Alison being cruel towards little Hanna, I totally forgot what this chapter was. So, I am going to be marking the parts with Alison and Hanna with asterisk (***). I will put them at the bginnign and the end of the scene, and this part will be something that Hanna either leaves out of the story or that she is remembering in her head, (your choice).**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the birthday presents, art supplies or movies listed. I also know that Home Alone 3 came out in December of 1997, but let's pretend it came out on DVD a few months earlier than that.**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Rating: T to be safe.**

* * *

**In this particular flashback, the kids are aged:**

**Caleb: 12-years-old**

**Melissa: 10-years-old**

**Lucas: 9-years-old**

**Hanna: 7-years-old**

**Emily: 7-years-old**

**Aria: 6-years-old**

**Spencer: 6 (going on 7)**

**Alison: 6-years-old**

**P.S. Hanna is a _little_ overweight for a normal seven-year-old, she knows it, her friends know (but don't care), her parents are really concerned about it, but Alison does know, and because of this, I'm going to have a short bit where she teases Hanna about it.**

* * *

**With Hanna and the kids; Upstairs in the twins' bedroom.**

Hanna sits down in the floor in-between next to Anah and Skye's beds. She covers her youngest daughters up and kisses them both on the forehead.

Justin had allowed her, this one and only time, to help them fall asleep. He said, and she quotes, he didn't "want to hear the ungrateful brats cry all night". So, here she is, her babies in their beds, her oldest daughter clinging to her mother's neck in Hanna's lap, and Caroline sniffling quietly from beside her.

"I love you, Mommy." Ady whispers and Hanna closes her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"I love you too, my sweet, sweet, baby girl." Hanna presses a kiss to Aadlyn's forehead. Then she glances around and makes a decision. "How about I tell you guys a story?" She whispers.

Anah perks up at this; she just _loves_ when her mommy would tell her and Skye bedtime stories. Especially when they were about their big sister, Ady and their big brother, who is an angle watching over them, Aiden.

"What kind of story, Miss Hanna?" Cara asks also intrigued.

"Well, how 'bout I tell you of the very first sleepover I ever had with you Auntie Spence and Aunt Emmy and your Auntie Ar?"

"How old were you, Mommy?" Skye asks next.

"I was six years old when I met them at school." Hanna answers and almost cries at the sight of Skye's eyes lighting up. It will be a long time before she'll get to see that again if Justin treats them the same as before.

"Just like us, Mommy!"

"Yes, just like you guys. And this just happens to be a very special flashback. And do you know why that is?"

"Why?" Anah asks.

"Because our sleepover was on the night your Auntie Spence turned seven years old."

"Just like we will next year, Mommy!" Anah cheers. "Do you think we'll still be here with daddy when we turn seven, Mommy?" She asks, causing Hanna's eyes to widen. She sure hopes that her babies and Caroline won't have to endure whole year of Justin's abuse. She really, really, really hopes Toby is looking for them. And she hopes Emily will forgive her for kissing her. And that, when this is all over, she will still have a home for her daughters, even if it meant she herself had to sleep somewhere other than with the girls (Ady and the twins), or, god forbid, had to stay here with Justin.

his time will be worse than any time before, because this time he's adding in a punishment for Hanna leaving and being gone for another six months along with the usual sh*t Hanna and the twins had to go through.

"No, baby." Hanna says, even though she's not a hundred percent sure that's not a lie.

"Of course not. Now, lay down and get comfy and I will start the story." The kids all get comfy on the places they are sleeping. That's another thing; Justin has allowed Ady and Cara to sleep in the twins' room. Hanna knows it's just a trick to win over Aadlyn and Caroline's trust, because he just loves to be able to catch Hanna or the girls (the twins) off guard when they do something bad, but the girls just don't realize it.

Hanna gets comfortable after tucking Ady and Cara in on the pile of blankets that Justin oh, so graciously gave them to sleep on, (sarcasm ), and then begins the story.

* * *

**March 24th, 1997. Marin household.**

**"Momma! Hurry up!" 7-year-old Hanna Marin shouts from the bottom of the staircase. "I'm gonna miss Spence's birthday!"**

**Ashley just rolls her eyes good-naturally as she comes down the stairs. "I'm sure Spencer won't let the party start until everyone gets there, sweetie. Now, do you have everything you need? Pajamas, Mr. Bear, tooth brush and tooth paste and an outfit for when you go to town tomorrow?"**

**"Yes, Mommy. I have everything in my sparkly, pink sleepover bag." Ashely nods and grabs a bag from the kitchen counter that contains Spencer's birthday present. "Go tell bubba and daddy goodbye."**

**After Hanna says her goodbyes, she and Ashley load up in the car. At Spencer's house, Aria is the one to open the door. She sees Hanna in a pair of blue jean shorts, a blue shirt and her hair in pigtails.**

**"Hi, Hanna!" Aria greets. "Come on! We're paintin' pictures in the art room!"**

**"Cool!" As Hanna and Aria take off through the yard to the Hastings' barn, where Veronica and Peter have set up a makeshift playroom, complete with a reading/quiet corner, an art corner and a movie/naptime room, Ashley steps inside the house to talk with Spencer's mom.**

**"Hello, Ashley," Veronica greets from where she is helping Spencer and Emily to gather the paints up.**

**"Hi, Miss Ashley!" Spencer says happily and Emily waves shyly. **

**"Hey, sweetie. Happy Birthday; how does it feel to be a big seven-year-old?"**

**"It's so cool! I get to go to the barn all by myself now!" Spencer announces proudly. She had been thrilled when her parents told her that now that she was officially a big girl, she could go to the barn by herself as long as she set the timer in there for ten minutes and came to check in when it went off.**

**"Wow! I guess you really are big girl then." Ashley watches the younger smile and run off with Emily across the yard.**

**After gathering all the paints and brushes, Melissa, Spencer's big sister, and her friend from school, Caleb Rivers, help bring them out.**

**In the barn with the little kids.**

**In the barn, Melissa and her friend Caleb, help the girls set up in the paint corner. They are several rolls of oversized paper and three long tables.**

**"Okay, I want you guys to line up and then Mel and me a will cut the paper." Caleb instructs and the little girls line up, Spencer going first since she is the birthday girl. After getting their paper, Melissa hands out the watercolors.**

**"Thank you, Mel!" Spencer says and Melissa smiles at her younger sister. "Thanks, Cal!" **

**"Mom said she'll bring out cookies and milk later and not to make a mess with the paints."**

**The two older kids leave, going to the concrete slab outside to play some basketball.**

**"What are you gonna draw, Emmy?" Hanna asks as she dips her brush in the sky-blue paint and spreads it on her paper. Aria begins drawing a picture of her family, first using a pencil to sketch the drawing then she paints over it with different colors.**

**"I'm gonna draw a picture for my Daddy. He might be comin' home for his birthday this summer!" Emily says happily, causing the other girls to beam. Emily's dad, Wayne, is in the Army and he is planning on being able to come home in two months. The last time he visited was almost two and a half years ago. Emily was only five and had just started her last year of preschool.**

**"Cool! Can I draw one for your daddy too?" Emily nods and goes back to painting a picture of her and Wayne underneath a rainbow.**

**"Why would Mr. Wayne want your dumb drawings, Hanna?" The little blonde asks in a snobby voice making Emily snap her head toward the other table where Spencer, Alison and Aria are.**

**"Alison!" She says. "Don't be a meanie to Han. My daddy says he likes her pictures."**

**Alison just rolls her eyes, a habit she started at two and a half and had mastered by age three. Something her mom despises, but doesn't understand that it's just Alison trying to get attention because her 'momma' is never home and her brother is always busy with his friends.**

**"Whatever." She mumbles, as she stabs a spot of paint on the palate with her brush.**

**The girls paint for a while before Veronica brings in cookies and milk just as promised. "Okay, girls. Here is your snack." She sets a glass of milk out for each girl and then puts two plates of chocolate chip cookies down; one on Aria, Alison and Spencer's table and the other on Emily and Hanna's table.**

**"After this, it will rest time and then we can grill the hamburgers and hot dogs."**

**"And then we can have cake, ice cream and presents?" Spencer asks excitedly.**

**"That's right, birthday girl. Then it's time for you cake and ice cream and presents. And Meemaw and Papa will be here later too."**

**"Yes!" Spencer pumps her fist in the air. The little girl absolutely loves when her grandparents visit. **

**Veronica leaves the barn and heads back to the house to finish decorating the living room. She already had streamers, balloons and the banner that read, 'Happy 7th Birthday, Spencer', but the little girl wants the kitchen island to have a tablecloth like the dining room table does.**

**The barn is also decorated. Along with the 'art' tables, Peter brought in two more tables. They have pink, black and while decorations on them; table clothes, streamers handing from the ceiling, a second banner and confetti on the table.**

*****There's five cookies for Hanna and Emily, seven for the other three. Hanna reaches over and grabs another cookie, something Alison had been watching he do for the past few minutes.**

**"Careful, Han," The little girl warns in the same snobby tone she had used earlier. "You sure you want to eat that many cookies? That's a big number that you already had. You don't want to get fatter, do you?" Emily, finally having enough of Alison being mean to her friend, snaps in Spanish,**

**"Alison! ¡Detener! ¡Si se mantiene bein' significa, te dejaré Hanna jugar en mi Nintendo y no usted!" At the same time Spencer shouts,**

**"Ali! That was mean! Say you're sorry or I'm gonna tell my mom and dad on you!" Alison just sticks her tongue out at the taller brunette.**

**"Whatever, Spencer! Go be a tattletale; I don't care! I don't wanna be at your stupid party anyways! My mom made me come!"**

**"Fine! I will go get her." Spencer slides off the stool and goes over to the other blonde. "Come on, Hanna-Banana; we'll go get my mommy and she'll make everything better. Okay?" Hanna nods and slides off her stool also. The three little girls, Hanna, Spencer and Aria, leave the barn and head back over to her house.**

**Once they are gone, Emily turns to Alison, furious. "Why did you hafta say that, Ali!" The little girl shouts. Most people would say Emily is usually shy and quiet around her friends/family and strangers. And that's true most of the time; but when someone, namely Alison, says something hurtful to her friends, that's when her protective side really shows.**

**Alison just shrugs, being stubborn as usual. Emily huffs and runs out of the barn to Spencer's house.*****

**Meanwhile, inside the house**

*****"Mom! Daddy!" Spencer shouts as she and the girls enter the house.**

**"We're in here, sweetie!" Her mom yells back and they follow her voice to the dining room.**

**"What's the matter, baby?" She asks and then, upon seeing Hanna's tear-stained face asks, "Hanna, sweetie, what's wrong?"**

**"Alison was bein' mean to me." Hanna sniffles. "She said I'd get fatter if I eat the cookies."**

**Veronica sighs and stands to give Hanna a hug. After making sure she is okay, she goes to the phone and dials Mrs. D's number. **

**The next few minutes are a blur to the girls. Mrs. D comes to get Alison, furious that the little girl misbehaved, Alison trying to her way, complaining and claiming Hanna started the fight, Hanna yelling at her that she called her fat. _That_ comment setting Mrs. D off and her telling Ali she is grounded for the rest of the week. Her mom saying that sets Alison off even more, and the little girl stomps her foot and holds her breathe. Thankfully, though, Mr. D had come over too, and he picks the six-year-old up, the movement causing her to let go of the breath she is holding, and the three of them leave with minimum, (less than normal, that is), damage.**

**Spencer, Aria, Hanna and now Emily, go back to the barn after Veronica gives Hanna another hug and explains to her that there is absolutely nothing wrong with the young girl's weight.*****

**When the girls get back to the barn, everyone decides to work on one big painting for Emily's dad. They all draw stick figures, save for Aria or draws an actual person, and then they draw their favorite things that Wayne does for them; going to the park, playing 'chase me', buying ice cream for the girls.**

**Soon though, it's time for the girls to go to the movie room for some quiet, resting time. Spencer puts in a princess movie and the girls all lay down on their own sofa or little pallet that stays in that room.**

**After their resting time is over, Veronica comes and gets the girls, telling them it is time for Peter to grill the hot dogs and hamburgers. Once everyone had eaten, Veronica sits Spencer on a special chair at the dining room table to open her presents.**

**The chair is decorated in streamers and has two 'Happy Birthday' balloons tied to it. It has been dubbed the 'birthday chair' ever since Melissa's 4th birthday.**

**"Okay, birthday girl." She hands Spencer a box. "Open mine and daddy's first, all right?" **

**Spencer tears into the paper and pulls out a beautiful charm bracelet just like the one Melissa is wearing.**

**"Cool! Mel, look! Now you and I match!" Melissa smiles at her younger sister.**

**"That's awesome, Spence! Now we both have one to wear."**

**"Okay, now it's Papa and I's turn." Julia Hasting says. She hands Spencer a box and the little girl opens it. The box contains three books that Spencer had really been wanting for a while. The books finish off the series, which Spencer had been reading.**

**"Awesome! Now I can finally finish the whole series of my books!" The little girl beams and throws her arms around her grandparents. "Thanks, Meemaw! Thank you, Papa!"**

**"You're very welcome, sweetie." James Hastings returns.**

**The girls go next. Aria, Emily and Hanna each hand her a tiny box. After Spencer opens them all, she lays the items on the coffee table.**

**Aria had gotten her a book charm, Emily bought a pencil charm because Spencer loves the 'creative writing' time in class and Hanna got her an 'S' and H' charms.**

**"Wow! Thanks guys!"**

**Hanna gives her a bag also. In it is a pretty blue shirt that Spencer had saw at the store and Hanna begged her mom to buy it as a present for her best friend. Emily hands her a box of chocolates that her dad brings home or sends in the mail every now and then. Spencer had tried one a few months into 1st grade and loved them. Wayne promised to send some more for Spencer's birthday.**

**Spencer parents and Melissa give her the last few presents. She gets some clothes for the summer, a few new dresses for church, and some new sandals. Spencer thanks her parents with a big hug.**

**"Thank you, Mommy! Thank you, Daddy! You got me the pink and white dress I wanted!"**

**"You're very welcome, baby. But I think daddy may have one more very special present for you." Veronica nods to Peter who goes out to the garage with James and Byron, (the girls' parents stopped by for dinner, cake and ice cream).**

**"Now, this is for all you girls. It's a present that goes in the barn." Peter and the boys bring in a box and set it in front of the couch. The girls all scramble over, with Mel and Caleb gathering around.**

**"I wanna open too!" Aria's four-year-old little brother, Mike, complains. "Momma!" He whines and Ella lifts him up onto her lap.**

**"Sweetie, this is Spencer and the girls' present. This goes out in Ms. Veronica's barn. When it's your birthday, you'll get to open all your presents all by yourself." The four-year-old boy pouts and crosses his arms.**

**"No! I open too!" Aria pauses in tearing the paper off the box and looks at her brother annoyingly.**

**"Mikey, you can't open the present because it isn't yours. And you aren't acting like a big boy; your bein' a baby. Are you a baby, Mikey?"**

**"No. I'm'ma a big boy!"**

**"Well then, show me you can be a big boy. Be nice and sit in Mommy's lap. Then we can have cake and ice cream."**

**Mike just sighs and leans back against his mother. He loves his big sister to death, almost as much as he loves birthday cake and ice cream. But, he also knows that his mommy and daddy will take away his favorite toy and make him sit in the 'calm down' corner when they get home if he keeps acting this way.**

**Besides, his sissy is right; he's a big boy, not a little baby.**

**Aria and the girls resume tearing the paper and finally they get it all off. It's a double-sided easel. One side is dry erase and magnetic for magnet letters, numbers and dry erase and the other side is a chalkboard with clips on the top to hold papers for painting.**

**"Awesome!" Hanna yells. "Now we have another and we don't have to share!" The girls already had one, from when Melissa was small enough to use it, but it is worn out. Spencer received one for her 4th birthday and the girls still use it to today.**

**"Cool! "Thanks, Momma!' Spencer jumps up to hug Veronica while the other girls, including Ali even, gather around Peter.**

**"You're welcome, ladies." Peter says. Then he claps his hands. "Alright! Who's ready for some cake and ice cream?" The kids all cheer and run back over to the dining room table where James and Julia are with the cake.**

**"Okay, the birthday girl needs to sit down nice and still. Meemaw will light the candles. Then, everyone can sing 'Happy Birthday'."**

**Spencer sits in her birthday chair and James pushes her in. The girls gather around and Julia scoots the cake closer, lighting the seven purple sparkly candles.**

**"Ready Spence?" Spencer nods and they begin,**

**_Happy Birthday to you._**

**_Happy Birthday to you._**

**_Happy Birthday, dear Spencer._**

**_Happy Birthday to you._**

**After they sing, Spencer blows out the candles. Then her Minnie Mouse cake is cut and pieces are handed out. With the cake is chocolate chip and vanilla ice cream. After they kids eat the cake and ice cream, Spencer talks Byron and James into putting together her new art easel.**

**Later that night, after the parents leave and Mel, Caleb and Luke, (who Ashley had dropped off), retire to watch a movie upstairs; Veronica comes to the barn to see the girls stilling painting or playing with the chalkboard.**

**"Girls, it's just about bedtime. You all need to come inside, brush your teeth and then get your pjs on."**

**"Can we sleep out here, Momma?" Spencer asks. "We have blankets for everyone in the Movie Room."**

**Veronica nods, glad that Peter had installed a working bathroom for the kids in the barn. "Sure, but come inside and get dressed and brush your teeth first, okay?"**

**The kids race each other across the yard and into the house. There, they all change into their marching pjs and brush their teeth.**

**"Goodnight, Momma. Night, Daddy!" Spencer calls as she holds her favorite blanket and stuffed bear in her arms. The others girls all have their animals as well; Hanna has her bear, Aria has her stuffed pig and Emily has a little stuffed dog that her dad got her on his first visit home from the army when she was almost two years old.**

**"Happy Birthday, sweetheart. Sweet dreams girls." They call back. The kids go to the barn and gather in the Movie Room. Spencer turns on a movie and they all gather around on the couch that is in there.**

**Since it isn't too late, Peter made the girls some popcorn and told them they have time for one movie before it is bedtime. Spencer turns on a movie she had received earlier that day when she got to open a present early.**

**"Cool! You got Home Alone 3! I love this movie!" Hanna grins. The girls settle in and begin to watch the movie.**

**"that's my favorite part!" Hanna says pointing to the part where the computer chip the bad guys are after ends up in a toy car that is going through the airport security.**

**A few minutes later, Aria chimes in with, "I love that part!" referring to the part where the bad guys realize the toy car has been given to an eight-year-old boy named, Alex Pruitt.**

**"Yeah! That's funny!" Emily giggles.**

**Finally, the movie is over. The girls stack their bowls on the dresser and then climb into their beds. In the movie room, there are a set of bunkbeds and then two cots are set up. On this sleepover, Spencer and Emily are sharing the bunkbeds; Spencer on top and Emily on the bottom. Aria and Hanna are in the cots.**

**Spencer turns on another movie for them to watch, this time while they are all falling asleep. Then she climbs back onto the top bunk.**

**"I put in The Little Mermaid, Emmy." Spencer replies. "It's my favorite princess movie!"**

**"Yeah!" Emily replies. "I love _The Little Mermaid_, too! I wanna be like Ariel when I grow up so I can swim with the fishies and the dolphin and sea turtles."**

**"Oh, that would be fun!" Aria says from her cot where she is laying.**

**The girls don't get far with the movie, only about halfway before Veronica comes to check on them, finding them all sound asleep. She turns the movie off and then covers everyone up before heading back to the house to go bed herself.**

* * *

As Hanna finishes the story, she sees the girls are all asleep. With one last tuck and kiss goodnight, she quietly leaves the room.

She runs into Justin in the hall and is suddenly terrified that he heard her talk about Emily and the girls back home.

"H-hey, Justin." She stutters. "H-how long h-ha-have you been s-standing there?" but Justin doesn't seem to have a clue as to what kind of story Hanna told the little girls. Instead, he grabs her arm and jerks her down the stairs.

They enter the kitchen, where Steven, Susan, Rob and Lisa are still sitting around talking.

As Justin practically drags Hanna through the kitchen, her eye catches Steve's. He nods very subtlety, letting her know what they talked about earlier has been done.

"Get in there, you stupid slut." Justin growls as he pushes her towards the basement door. He follows her down the stairs and over to her makeshift bed.

"Listen up, slut." He says she takes a seat on the mattress. "Don't expect what happened tonight to become a daily routine. I expect those little ungrateful brats to sleep in their own rooms each and every night. They are to be up and ready to clean each morning. You are to fix breakfast; it will always consist of eggs, sausage and bacon. The kids will have a choice of water or milk, nothing else."

"The chores will always consist of something between: sweeping, dusting, doing the dishes, moping the floor, vacuuming floor…" He continues to list things off as Hanna watches. Justin genuinely looks as if he is enjoying this.

Hanna scoffs in her mind. Who is she kidding? _Of course,_ he is enjoying this.

Finally, Justin gets done with the mile-long list of chores for the third grader and kindergarteners and he leaves the basement. Hanna hears the lock click in place and she leans over for another paint pill. She dry swallows it and lays down, waiting for the drug-induced sleep to take ahold.

* * *

**Well, here is the flashback chapter. Credit goes to _Emilie2601_. Pretty awesome writer; go read her stuff! :)**

**Give me some ideas guys! What do you want to see in a flashback, who do you want in it, what ages, etc.**

**Also, I'm still looking for who can tell me who that person Hanna was talking to. Is he going to save her and the kids? Is it a trick? Does Steven and Susan really have good intentions?**


	30. Has My Rescue Finally Come?

**This is sort of like a dream/flashback type thing. Hanna is remembering a conversation from earlier. This is moments after the last chapter, (at the end), and you guys will finally find out who Hanna and the kids' savior will (hopefully) be.**

_**Italics **_**are the dream.**

_**Italics and underlined**_ **are words with emphasis.**

* * *

**_Hours missing: *Hanna and Justin* Approximately 82 hours (3 days and 8 hours), *Caroline, Aadlyn and the twins* 10 hours (almost exact)._**

**_Person(s) Missing: Hanna Marin, Justin Jameson, Anahbella and Skyelynne Marin, Caroline Cook and Aadlyn Marin_.**

**_Location: Wooded area on New Jersey/New York boarder._**

* * *

**December 23****rd****, 2018. 10:15 p.m. Location Unknown. (Hanna's dream).**

_Hanna catches her breath and her eyes fill with tears. She never in a million years though she would see the person standing in front of her again. Not after the way they left things the last time they were together._

_"C-Caleb?" She whispers. "I-is that r-really y-you?"_

_The man nods, his own eyes filling with tears. He had missed this girl and regretted with all his heart what he said before he stormed out of her house almost 11 years ago. He glances at the and can hear Justin, (that bastard), laughing and talking with Lisa and Rob in the next room._

_He bends down in front of Hanna. "Yes, Hanna. It's me. I am so, so, __so__ sorry about the way that we met. And I am __so__ sorry that you've been stuck in this hellhole the last decade."_

_Hanna puts her hand to Caleb's cheek. __She feels the tears running down her own face as she watches them go down Caleb's.__ "Cay, it isn't your fault. You didn't know I would have met that asshole in college."_

_"Yeah, but, I…I shouldn't have the way I did. I mean, I should have heard you out…I-I should have done anything but calling you selfish and then walking out, Hanna. And that, that right there, is what I'm sorry for."_

_Hanna just shakes her. "No, Cay. It was my fault. I shouldn't have dated you…I shouldn't have used you like that; to try and make Emily jealous. I should have just come clean in the first place."_

_Caleb shakes his head and looks around. "No, no, Han. We don't have time for that. What I am about to tell is you is very, very important. Okay?" Hanna nods her head rapidly._

_"All right, now listen very carefully to me, okay? I know what he is doing to you Hanna. I know he hurts you; in more ways than one and I have a way for you to get out. To get out and away from all this. Are you willing to do exactly as I say, Hanna?"_

_Once again, Hanna nods rapidly. Caleb and Susan, who is standing in the background, both give a sigh of relief._

_"Okay, okay, that's good." He glances around again and then takes a deep breath. "Hanna, there's something you don't know about me." Hanna's eyes widen at that._

_"W-what do y-you m-mean 'something I don't know'?"_ _Caleb glances towards the doorway again. He prays that Justin will not walk in to the kitchen. He can still hear him talking with Lisa and Robert._

_He knows that Lisa is being hurt as well, and he has talked to her. She has a child of her own; an eleven-year-old little boy and Caleb and Susan has already talked to them. It has been set up so Lisa has a way out soon after Caleb finds a way to get Hanna and whoever else in the house out. Tonight, hopefully, and, if not, then in the next forty-eight hours. Lisa had been instructed twelve hours ago to start a small bag with only the absolute necessities; a couple of changes of clothes for her and her son, some toiletries and the money that both Lisa and her son kept hidden from Rob. Nothing else as it would look suspicious to Robert._

_Then, Justin and Robert will go to jail and Hanna and Lisa won't have to live in fear anymore. Caleb just hopes the plan will work and that Justin doesn't figure out his plan._

_Caleb reaches into his shirt and pull out a necklace type thing. Hanna wonders how Justin didn't see it before. The thing Caleb pulls out is a badge._

_"My name is now Supervisory Special Agent Caleb Rivers. I work for Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. This here," He gestures behind him to the woman behind him. "This is Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau or JJ outside of work."_

_"The UnSub - the bad guy - we are looking for is after couples with blonde hair and blue eyes," He explains. "So we went undercover as a couple to try and catch him." He sighs._

_"Now, for the part you need to do. Hanna, I grabbed Justin's keys," He says and Hanna looks confused. "The ones he uses on the kids' bedroom doors." He explains and Hanna nods. "I can make copies for you, Hanna. I can make copies and help you and them get out."_

_"You see that little cubby hole over there?" He points behind him, to the counter and a little storage spot underneath it. "I can put the keys that I make there, so you can get them."_

_"Caleb," The girl named JJ says. "Tell her." Caleb sighs._

_"Hanna, the man we are trying to catch, you already know he's been killing couples that have blonde hair and blue eyes." Hanna nods. "Well, what you don't know is that each family, they each had a total of somewhere two and four kids. And, Hanna, he killed them too."_

_"Hanna, I know this is going to be hard to hear, but, Justin, he may fit the profile. A white man, in his late-twenties to early-thirties. He is or once was married and may have a total of four kids. The kids and wife would have blonde hair and blue eyes. He may have lost his wife and at least one of his children."_

_"Now, Hanna, I need you to tell me. How many kids do you have and what are their hair and eye colors?" _

_Hanna's bottom lip trembles. "I-I have three little girls. I used t-to h-have t-two set of t-twins, but Justin k-killed one in a c-car accident." She stutters and both Caleb and JJ's heart breaks for her._

_"Aadlyn, she's eight. And Anah and Skye, they're six. They all have long, blonde hair and blue eyes." Caleb nods and turns to JJ. She nods too and then says,_

_"That's all we need." And then, in more gentle and softer tone, "Thank you, Hanna. Don't worry, okay? We_ _will__ get you out of here. You and your girls."_

_Caleb nods and taps a spot on his badge. Then he points to another. "See this?" Hanna nods. "It's a camera. We are going to leave, go back to the precinct and then review what you just said. Hanna, I don't want you to worry. Not one bit, okay?" Hanna nods again._

_"Good. Now, what I need you to do, is too act like nothing has changed. I assume you will be sleeping in the basement." He says that part with venom in his voice and Hanna's face falls. For a second there, she had forgotten her nightmare of a place to sleep._

_"I need you to go ahead and go down there when he takes you. I have rigged the door so that, when he checks it, it will look like it has locked. But on the inside, you can still get out." Hanna nods, telling him she understands so far._

_"Now, I am going to go out and come back. I will leave the keys in that cubby hole. If I am not back by later tonight, then I don't want you to do anything. Okay? Stay in the basement until he wakes you up in the morning. Go about whatever routine you have been doing or whatever he has planned for you and the kids." Hanna nods again. "But if I do come back, I want you to wait until exactly midnight. Then I want you to quietly leave the basement, get the keys and go upstairs. Make sure the girls understand that it is very crucial they are quiet when you let them out. I want you all to come downstairs and I will have a car waiting for you outside."_

_"H-how will I know if you come back?" Hanna asks._

_"You will hear my voice in the kitchen. I will talk extra loudly and, if you hear me, that means you can go ahead with our plan." Hanna nods again._

_"Good. I may not be back tonight though, okay, Han? My team and I, we need to go over what you said, and then we will get the SWAT team and the other necessary things together." He pauses and looks her straight in the eyes._

_"But, I swear to you, Hanna, with every fiber in my body, that we are going to have you, __and__ your daughters, home, safe and sound for Christmas. Do you understand me?" Hanna nods once again and then Caleb stands up. He turns to Susan, or the woman Hanna now knows as JJ, and nods at her._

_"Now, Hanna, I would like a ham, cheese and mayo sandwich," Caleb says and Hanna flinches at the sudden angry and unsympathetic tone he is using. "'And Susan here, she would like a turkey, ham, tomato and cheese sandwich. Get to it! Right now!"_

_Hanna gets up and hastily makes her way to the sandwich ingredients. "Y-yes, sir" She stutters, her eyes filling up with even more tears. She knows this is how it's supposed to be, so that Justin doesn't suspect anything, but it still scares her. "I-I'll have y-your sandw-wiches done i-in j-just a m-mo-moment." Caleb nods._

_"Good. Hurry it up, you stupid little slut. I don't got all night." He growls but, directly after, he winks and nods at her, letting her know that she is going to be ok._

* * *

**So here is the next chapter! Wooo! Caleb to the rescue! ****What do you guys think? Will he be able to get her out tonight or will she and the kids have to spend Christmas Eve in their own personal hell? Will something (or someone) interfere with Caleb and JJ's plans? ****Did you guys recognize where JJ is from? :)**

**I don't think I am going to make the rescue as easy as it seems, because, it does seem _too_ easy. Right?**

**Well, a couple of you have said you thought Caleb was the one that was going to be rescuing her, but I also had a Guest reviewer ask for Lucas (big brother to the rescue) to be the one that does it. So, I am going to do a twist and see if you guys can figure out what I'll do. :)**

**Give me ten reviews for the next chapter and let me know what you thought of this one. :) I probably won't be able to update for a while because I'll be busy (later) today and tomorrow is Easter. Then on Monday I start back to school. I will try to get a bunch written so I can maybe update some on the weekends.**

**I do have a question though, and it will kind of depend on how many reviewers on this chapter will want it. I won't start right away, maybe later, during the summer or something, but how would you guys feel about a Little Liars story? I will take your flashback prompts and turn them into chapters for that story, although this one will be completely different from the other stories about the Liars as children.**

**A couple of prompts I've been thinking about so far are:**

**When Ali and Emily meet for the first time (the summer before 1s grade), then when all the girls meet (in 1st grade), then I will do some like Little Sparia friendship, Little Hannily friendship, etc. I can also bring in little Samara and little Maya.**

**Just let me know what else you guys would want to see if you want me to write this story. :)**

**Next chapter: Emily, Sammie, Zoie and the girls watch the videos that the little kids were forced to record on the plane. :(**


End file.
